


Inny Świat

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Snarry Week 2015, Time Travel, Translation, Young Severus Snape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wysłany do 1971 roku Harry musi dokonać kilku wyborów.  / Tłumaczenie Escaping the Paradox by Meri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escaping the Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060) by [Meri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri). 



> Autor: Meri  
> Tłumacz: anga971  
> Beta: Emerald, której bardzo dziękuję!  
> Zgoda: Jest :D  
> Link: Escaping the Paradox  
> Ostrzeżenia: time-travel

****

Prolog

― Peterson, jak stoją sprawy? Morgan przysłał mnie do pomocy ― powiedział Harry, kucając obok niego. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach wilgoci po deszczu. Byli tuż za magicznymi barierami otaczającymi zaniedbaną chatę w Forest of Dean. Milt Peterson posłał mu wdzięczne spojrzenie.

― Mamy podbramkową sytuację. Uważamy, że próbują przeprowadzić rytuał krwi i aktywować artefakt, który podwędzili temu szemranemu sprzedawcy przedmiotów czarnomagicznych.

Gdy tylko Harry usłyszał te słowa, jego żołądek się zacisnął. 

― Kurwa. Chodzi o jedno z tych urządzeń do podróży w czasie? 

― Tak, sądząc z tego, co zdołaliśmy się dowiedzieć ze zwojów, na których leżał. Nie jesteśmy w pełni przekonani co do właściwości tego urządzenia, jednak pewne jest, że może przetransportować wielu ludzi, jeśli użyją go w zatłoczonym miejscu. 

Zaczynało mżyć i Petterson spojrzał w niebo z niezadowoleniem. 

― Wątpię, żebyśmy mogli użyć w tej chwili zaklęcia, by pozbyć się tego przeklętego deszczu.

― Prawdopodobnie nie ― zgodził się Harry. ― Zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Słyszałem, że urządzenie potrzebuje dużych pokładów czarnej magii, aby zadziałało. 

― Z całą pewnością więcej, niż mają ci idioci. I właśnie dlatego potrzebowali zakładnika i mrocznego rytuału. Musimy pomyśleć o tym, żeby tam wejść i ich zaskoczyć. 

Peterson ponownie spojrzał w niebo. 

― Pomijając już wszystko inne, mam dzisiaj wieczorem randkę. 

Harry zaśmiał się. 

― Ja też. 

― Żadna randka, jeśli chodzi o wieczór z narzeczoną i to w dodatku czarownicą. 

― Nie pozwól, by Ginny to usłyszała. Oczekuje, że wyjdziemy na kolację wieczorem. ― Harry uśmiechnął się i poklepał się po kieszeni. ― Zamierzamy jutro poszukać domu. 

― Dobra robota. ― Wyszczerzył się tamten. ― W końcu ustaliliście datę? 

― Przyszłe lato. ― Zaczęło mocniej padać i Harry spojrzał na chatę. ― Lepiej się pośpieszmy, albo nasze panie będą bardzo niezadowolone czekaniem. Gdzie jest Johnson z Pickeringiem? 

― Gdzieś po drugiej stronie chaty, tuż za barierami. Próbują je zdjąć. 

―Nie dadzą rady, ale nie informuj ich, że się do nich zbliżamy. ― Harry nie był pewien, czy sam mógł to zrobić, a był silniejszy od nich wszystkich. Prawdopodobnie razem wziętych. ― Może przecisnę oszałamiacza przez osłony.

Peterson przytaknął. 

― Powinieneś spróbować... 

Krzyk przeciął powietrze. 

― Kurwa !― Harry uniósł różdżkę. ― _Stupefy!_ ― Włożył swoją moc w zaklęcie i skierował w bariery i budynek. Całe rozbłysły i po chwili osłony upadły. ― Idziemy!

Razem z Petersonem ruszyli do chaty, a Johnson i Pickering dołączyli od drugiej strony. Pickering dotarł pierwszy i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi. Czarownica leżała na podłodze ze sztyletem w klatce piersiowej. Dwóch czarodziei leżało obok niej. Urządzenie leżało na stole, dymiąc. 

Gdy Harry przeszedł przez próg z uniesioną w pogotowiu różdżką, urządzenie niespodziewanie eksplodowało, wydając przy tym wysoki, piskliwy dźwięk; wiązka niebieskiego światła skierowała się wprost na niego. Uderzyła Harry’ego prosto w pierś i nie miał nawet chwili na otwarcie ust do krzyku, nim jego świat pochłonęła czerń. 

 

____

 

****

1\. Pierwszy rok cz.1

Kiedy Harry się ocknął, przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, próbując ogarnąć sytuację. Powiewał lekki, przyjemny wietrzyk i zdecydowanie było cieplej niż w lesie. Musiał znajdować się gdzieś na zewnątrz.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― zapytał upiornie znajomy głos. 

Harry otworzył oczy, po czym znowu je zamknął. Och, słodki Merlinie. Stał nad nim Albus Dumbledore, ale nie ten, którego znał ze szkoły, czy pamiętał ze spotkania na _King’s Cross_. Ten był zdecydowanie młodszy… Harry nie był pewien, jak stary czarodziej mógłby wyglądać tak młodo. Jedna rzecz była oczywista: młodszy Dumbledore nie ubierał się ani trochę lepiej niż jego starsza wersja. Jaskrawy kolor jego szaty mógł oślepić.

― Co się stało? ― zapytał. ― Jestem martwy?

― Nie sądzę. Nie, o ile ja również. ― Jego głos brzmiał zbyt pogodnie, aby brać tę ewentualność pod uwagę. 

Harry uznał, że póki co lepiej nie mówić mu, że on wiedział, iż właśnie tak jest. To mogłoby go zdenerwować. Otworzył oczy, modląc się, żeby był już gotowy, aby się z tym zmierzyć. Leżał u stóp Dumbledore’a, najprawdopodobniej w ogrodach Hogwartu. 

― Jesteś ranny? Możesz się ruszać? ― Dumbledore uklęknął obok niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Dotyk był wystarczająco prawdziwy. Harry spróbował usiąść, jednak kiedy starał się zmusić swoje mięśnie, by go słuchały, nie były do tego chętne. 

Z jego ust wyrwał się jęk. 

― Skąd przybyłeś? ― zapytał jakby od niechcenia Dumbledore. W jego oczach migotały iskierki, jednak Harry i tak słyszał ten subtelny nakaz odpowiedzi.

Harry _chciał_ mu odpowiedzieć. Z drugiej strony to pragnienie nie należało do niego i mógł się mu bez większego trudu oprzeć. 

― Gdzie jestem?

Dumbledore uniósł brwi i odparł: 

― Nigdy nie nauczyłeś się nie odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie? 

― Nie jest pan pierwszą osobą, która o tym wspomina. Może lepszym pytaniem jest: jaką mamy datę? ― Dzięki czemu mógłby zorientować się w tym, co się tak właściwie dzieje. Uśmiech Dumbledore’a zbladł. 

― Jest sierpień tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego pierwszego roku. A ty jesteś w Hogwarcie, szkole magii i czarodziejstwa. 

Siedemdziesiąty pierwszy! Cholera! Całe powietrze uszło z płuc Pottera. Merlinie, on sam miał się urodzić dopiero za dziewięć lat. Jak do diabła miał znaleźć drogę do domu? By zadziałać, urządzenie pewnie potrzebowało kolejnego rytuału krwi, zresztą one i tak zabierały tylko w jedną stronę. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał znaleźć inne urządzenie tego typu. Jeśli w ogóle istniało. Sam się już w tym pogubił. 

― Wszystko dobrze, mój chłopcze? ― Głos Dumbledore’a przywołał go do rzeczywistości. 

― Tak ― westchnął. Oczywiście, tak nie było i prawdopodobnie nie będzie jeszcze przez długi czas. Potrzebował Hermiony. Do której nie miał dostępu. Tak jak do Rona i Ginny. I wszystkich, a także wszystkiego, co znał. 

― Chciałbyś się położyć? ― W głosie Dumbledore’a brzmiała nutka niepokoju i Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, jak wyglądał. 

Powoli zaczynał się pocić na plecach i pod pachami. W tej chwili nie chciał niczego bardziej, niż położyć się i obudzić z tego koszmaru w domu. 

― Już leżę.

― Myślałem raczej o skrzydle szpitalnym, chociaż Madam Pomfrey, nasza uzdrowicielka, jeszcze nie przybyła. 

Niestety i tak w ambulatorium nie było nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Może w bibliotece znalazłby coś przydatnego, ale był pewien, że nie będzie mógł tam zajrzeć w najbliższym czasie. 

― Myślę że herbata mogłaby być dobrym pomysłem.Albo coś mocniejszego. 

― Mogę zaoferować ci oba. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc. ― Złapał ramię Harry’ego w zaskakująco mocny uścisk i pomógł mu wstać na nogi. 

― Dziękuję. ― Potter zachwiał się, nim złapał równowagę, po czym ruszył za Dumbledorem do szkoły. Miał wrażenie, że jego nogi były z ołowiu, raz się nawet potknął, ale dyrektor go złapał. Zabrał go do swojego gabinetu, które wyglądało niepokojąco podobnie, jak te z czasów Harry’ego. Wskazał mu fotel. 

― Więc jak, herbaty?

― Poproszę. ― Harry zabiłby za filiżankę gorącego napoju. 

― Wykopku!― zawołał starszy czarodziej. 

Skrzat pojawił się po chwili.

― Dyrektor czegoś potrzebuje? 

― Mógłbyś przynieść herbaty dla mnie i… ― Dumbledore zawahał się i jasnym było, że czeka, aż Harry dopowie. 

― Potter. Harry Potter ― powiedział bez chwili zastanowienia. Szlag! Zdradzenie Dumbledore’owi swojego imienia mogło odbić się na przyszłości. Na przykład w chwili, gdy pojawi się w Hogwarcie albo nawet wcześniej, zaraz po jego narodzinach. Merlinie, od teraz zamierzał uważać na każde słowo, które wypowie. Co nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną. 

― Wygląda na to ― mruknął Dumbledore, zwracając się do skrzata ― że poprosimy dwie filiżanki herbaty dla mnie i pana Pottera. 

Skrzat zniknął. Po kilku minutach Harry trzymał naczynie w dłoniach. Wziął powolny łyk, pozwalając kofeinie i ciepłu przeniknąć jego ciało. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że to tylko sen i wkrótce się obudzi. 

― Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym zapytał cię, skąd pochodzisz? ― To było nieco bardziej subtelne niż poprzednim razem, ale ton Dumbledore’a podpowiedział mu, że niezmiennie nalega na odpowiedź. 

― Prawdopodobnie i tak mi pan nie uwierzy, jeśli powiem. Nie wiem też, czy to dobry pomysł. ― Harry nie wiedział zbyt wiele o teoriach paradoksu czasowego, ale był z całą pewnością przekonany, że musi być już z dala od tego czasu, kiedy się urodzi, bo w przeciwnym razie stanie się coś okropnego. Samo myślenie o tym sprawiało mu ból. 

― Możliwe. Kim jesteś? 

― Powiedziałem, że jestem..

― Oczywiście Potterem. I dysponujesz tą samą potęgą. 

― Może to pan stwierdzić, tylko na mnie patrząc?

Dumbledore zachichotał. 

― Z całą pewnością jesteś Potterem. Masz to wypisane na twarzy. 

― Nie, mam na myśli to, że jestem potężny. ― Zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore w takim razie traktował go jak zagrożenie, co byłoby z resztą całkowicie uzasadnione. 

― To również ― odparł, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy. Nacisnął na jego jaźń, ale było jasne, iż oczekiwał, że Harry go odepchnie. I tak właśnie zrobił. 

― To tylko znaczy, że znam się trochę na oklumencji. 

― Jak już mówiłem ― stwierdził Dumbledore, siadając w fotelu. ― Powszechnie wiadomo, że Ignatius Potter miał kilka nieślubnych dzieci; mogę tylko przypuszczać, że jesteś jednym z nich. 

Harry przytaknął. 

― Tak. To prawda. Ja… uczyłem się w Instytucie Salem. W Stanach. 

― Jestem zaskoczony, że zachowałeś tak charakterystyczny akcent. 

Kurde. 

― Przyjeżdżałem do domu w każde wakacje, by spędzić je z mamą, dopóki nie umarła. Była mugolką. 

― Ach. Więc jesteś zaznajomiony z mugolskim światem? 

― Bardzo. ― Harry czuł, że Dumbledore wie, iż kłamie, ale nie mógł dokładnie określić, czemu. ― Dlaczego pana to interesuje? 

― Szukam kogoś żeby uczył... ― Dyrektor urwał i oczywiste było, że się nad tym zastanawia ― mugoloznawstwa. 

― Dlaczego mi to pan mówi?

― Masz jakąś pracę? ― Dumbledore miał ten swój błysk w oczach, a widząc go, Harry zawsze zastanawiał się, o czym starzec myślał.

― Dopiero co tu trafiłem ― Harry zamknął oczy na chwilę i ponownie je otworzył. ― Wybacz mi bezpośredniość, ale o co chodzi? 

― Możliwe że to byłoby korzystne dla nas obu ― odparł mężczyzna.

Harry nie mógł pojąć, o czym w ogóle myślał. Dlaczego podjąłby takie ryzyko? Nic nie powiedział, czekając. 

Dumbledore się nie uśmiechnął tym razem. 

― Ja dowiem się, kim jesteś, dlaczego tu jesteś, a ty dostaniesz miejsce do spania i pracę. 

― Chce się pan upewnić, że nie stanowię zagrożenia? ― To zdecydowanie bardziej pasowało do tego, co wiedział o Dumbledorze. ― Wciąż jednak mógłbym być mrocznym czarodziejem albo szalony. Skąd pan będzie wiedział, że nie jestem czarnoksiężnikiem, albo zwyczajnie szaleńcem?

― Nie sądzę, by to była prawda. Wolałbym się jednak upewnić.

W przeszłości ufał Dumbledore’owi i nie zawiódł się, jednak tym razem nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. To było po prostu zbyt idealne. 

― Dlaczego mi pan pomaga? Wystarczyłaby przecież obserwacja, prawda? 

― Pojawiłeś się przez portal, który zamknął się za tobą. Zniknął bez śladu. Chciałbym wyjaśnień. Nie wierzę, żeby rzeczy działy się bez przyczyny. 

Dobra, zatem świetnie wiedział, że wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać:

― Ja…

Dumbledore uniósł dłoń. 

― Powiedz mi tyle, ile możesz. 

― Pracowaliśmy nad przypadkiem uruchomienia czarnomagicznego artefaktu służącego do podróży w czasie. 

― My? 

― Jestem Aurorem.

― Powiedziałbym, że nie wyglądasz zbyt dojrzale. 

― Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata. ― Harry napotkał jego spojrzenie i, nawet jeśli nie sądził, by to było możliwe, czuł się, jakby Dumbledore przenikał go wzrokiem. 

― Patrząc na twoje oczy, mam wrażenie, że jesteś starszy, niż na to wyglądasz. Znacznie starszy niż dwadzieścia trzy lata. Co widziałeś w swoim krótkim życiu? 

Życie, śmierć i wszystko pomiędzy. Ale Harry nie zamierzał mu tego mówić. 

― Nie powinienem tutaj być. 

― Tyle wiem, jeśli jednak nie powiesz mi więcej, nie będę mógł ci pomóc. ― Było jasne, że z jakiegoś powodu, Dumbledore chciał udzielić mu pomocy. 

― Może nie powinien mi pan ufać. Wcale mnie pan nie zna. I nie, nie jestem gotowy, aby o tym mówić. Może w chwili, kiedy sam więcej się dowiem. 

Dumbledore skinął głową. 

― W porządku. 

Jedną z zalet Harry’ego była zdolność do szybkiej oceny sytuacji. Musiał przyznać, że zachowanie Dumbledore’a go nie zaalarmowało. Powrót do domu na pewno mu trochę zajmie, a potrzebował pracy, żeby przetrwać. Harry westchnął. 

― Wezmę tę pracę. Zakładam, że da mi to możliwość korzystania z działu ksiąg zakazanych? Muszę je przejrzeć. 

― Jedna rzecz. Jeżeli weźmiesz tę pracę, muszę poprosić cię, żebyś został do końca semestru. Trudno jest znaleźć nauczyciela w środku roku szkolnego ― odpowiedział Dumbledore. 

― Zgadzam się. ― Wszystko wskazywało na to, że i tak to zabierze mu zdecydowanie dłużej, niż semestr. Jeszcze bardziej zatęsknił za Hermioną. Ale będzie z niego dumna, kiedy dowie się, że sam sobie poradził. ― I dziękuję. 

 

*****

Ulica Pokątna wydawała się inna, wciąż tętniła życiem, ale wyglądała na starszą i wciąż zaniedbaną. Wszystko zostało odbudowane po wojnie, jakby blask nowych budynków poprawił stan sytuacji. Możliwe, że tak było. Im dłużej Harry szedł, nikogo nie rozpoznawał, ale kilku ludzi go pozdrowiło, gdy go zobaczyli. Madam Malkin wciąż znajdowała się po prawej stronie Pokątnej. 

―Witam pana ― powiedziała, gdy tylko wszedł. ― Jaki rodzaj szat panu pokazać? 

― Potrzebuję kilku kompletów nauczycielskich szat dobrej jakości.. ― Miał w kieszeni sumę galeonów, która miała mu posłużyć na zaliczkę za dom. Merlinie, Ginny prawdopodobnie się o niego zamartwiała. Ścisnęło go w piersi. Kiedy wróci do domu, wynagrodzi jej to. 

― Ach, uczy pan w Hogwarcie? ― Uśmiechnęła się. ― Potter? 

― Tak ― odparł zaskoczony. ― Harry Potter. Uczę mugoloznawstwa. 

Przejrzał już zeszłoroczny program i uznał, że nie zmieni zbyt wiele. To plan lekcji stanowił problem. Wszyscy musieli przedstawić go Dumbledore’owi do końca tygodnia, a on nawet do niego nie przysiadł. 

Był już w Esach i Floresach po książki na temat mugoli. Niestety “ _Prawda o mugolskim świecie: Od Telefonu po Telewizję_ ” nie była wystarczająco dokładna. Będzie musiał wybrać się do innej księgarni.

― Co pan myśli o tych? ― Przyniosła kilka stylowych szat w różnych kolorach. Merlinie, czy ktoś naprawdę mógł nosić odcień turkusowy i uczyć? Pierwszą myślą były gryfońskie kolory, ale uczył wszystkie domy. 

― Może ciemna czerwień i zieleń, oraz czarny? 

― Bardzo dobrze. Proszę stanąć na podwyższeniu, a ja wyreguluję długość, dobrze? ― Ukucnęła i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by zaczarować dół szaty. ― Potrzebuje pan również innych szat? 

― Prawdopodobnie tak. Może jakieś zwyklejsze, dzienne szaty w tych samych kolorach? ― Powinien udać się do niemagicznej części Londynu po spodnie. Może sweter albo dwa. Nieważne, jak na nie narzekał, tęsknił za ciepłem swetrów Molly. Kiedy wróci do domu, nigdy już nie powie o nich złego słowa. 

― Wysłać je do Hogwartu? ― Kobieta robiła krok do tylu i do przodu, oceniając długość.― Mam kilka…

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka szczupła kobieta weszła z małym chłopcem. Oboje mieli tłustawe włosy i pocerowane szaty. Było w nich coś niepokojąco znajomego, ale Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać, co to było. 

― Pani Snape. ― Dotychczas pogodny ton Madam Malkin stał się nerwowy. ― Przykro mi. Nie będę miała żadnych szat z drugiej ręki, które pasowałby na chłopca. 

Eileen Snape, która miała synka… O żeż ty w mordę! Patrzył, jak zrezygnowana opuszcza ramiona.

― Nie mogę…

― Wiem, Przykro mi. Chciałabym móc coś dla was zrobić. Wszędzie pytałam, ale… może znajdziesz coś w Oxfam? 

― Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję ― powiedziała przygnębiona. ― Zaczaruję moje szkolne szaty, aby na niego pasowały. 

― Co jeśli nie zostanie przydzielony…

― Och, będzie w Slytherinie ― powiedziała Eileen, jakby to było przesądzone. Nie uśmiechała się jednak, gdy to mówiła. 

Snape patrzył w ziemię, jak gdyby chciał, żeby go pochłonęła. Harry doskonale znał to spojrzenie. Czuł się tak wiele razy jako dziecko, kiedy chciał czegoś, co było dla niego nieosiągalne. Zakłopotany, odchrząknął. 

― Och, przepraszam, panie Potter. Zaraz do pana wrócę. ― Madam Malkin pospieszyła do niego. 

Eileen odwróciła się do drzwi. 

― Chodźmy dalej, Severusie…

― Pani Snape ― odezwał się Harry. ― Nazywam się Harry Potter. Prawdopodobnie mnie pani nie pamięta?

Wyglądała na ostrożną i zmęczoną. Jakby ją to przerastało.

― Nie, przykro mi, ale nie pamiętam pana. 

― Lata temu, pani ojciec bardzo mi pomógł. Pomógł mi w sytuacji…

― Co to była za sytuacja? ― zapytał Snape, a po jego tonie było jasne, że wie, iż Harry kłamie. 

― Cicho, Severusie ― uciszyła go Eileen. ― Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? 

― Chciałbym zwrócić uprzejmość. Może mógłbym zapłacić za szaty dla Sn… Severusa? 

― Dlaczego pan chce to zrobić?― Nie zapytała wprost, co on by z tego miał, jednak było widać, że tak właśnie pomyślała. 

― Wierzę, że jeśli ktoś ci pomaga, ty powinieneś ci odwdzięczyć tym samym. ― O ile nie zależało mu na tym, kim w przyszłości zostanie chłopiec, to jednak zawdzięczał bardzo wiele Mistrzowi Eliksirów. I ten dług pozostanie niewyrównany. Po wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek powiedział i zrobił, jedyną rzeczą, jakiej żałował było to, że nigdy nie miał szansy pogodzić się ze Snape’em. 

Chłopiec prychnął, przedrzeźniając: 

― Powinieneś zrobić coś dobrego, jeśli ktoś wyświadczył ci przysługę.  
― Cóż, twój dziadek był dla mnie miły, ale go tu nie ma. Czy mógłbym wyświadczyć pani przysługę i spłacić część swojego długu? ― Uśmiechnął się do kobiety swoim najlepszym uśmiechem. 

Madame Malkin akurat wróciła i kiedy dostrzegła Eileen i Severusa wciąż stojących w swoim sklepie, wydawała się nieco zirytowana.

― Mówiłam, że...

― Właśnie mówiłem pani Snape, że będę zaszczycony, jeśli pozwoli mi kupić dla Severusa to wszystko, co mu będzie potrzebne w szkole. 

Słysząc te słowa, obie kobiety omal się nie zakrztusiły. 

― Dziękuję ― powiedziała Eileen. 

― Czego chcesz w zamian? ― zapytał Snape, aż emanując podejrzliwością. 

― Póki co, niczego. Jednak jeśli chcesz coś zrobić, możesz dobrze się uczyć, a ja uznam to za zapłatę. 

― Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że niczego więcej nie chcesz. ― Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i posłał mu całkiem dobrą imitację swojego paskudnego grymasu, który Harry znał ze szkoły. To tylko sprawiło, że z jakiegoś powodu Harry poczuł dla niego jeszcze więcej współczucia. 

― Czasami to wystarczy ― powiedziała Eileen, zwracając się do Madam Malkin: ― Poprosimy zestaw szkolnych szat.

― Właściwie, czemu nie kupić mu pełnej garderoby, której zapewne potrzebuje. Zgodzi się pani? Prawdopodobnie rośnie tak szybko, że ma pani problem za nim nadążyć. ― Spojrzał na porażoną jego zachowaniem Madame Malkin. ― Mogłaby pani nałożyć odpowiednie zaklęcie, aby szata pasowała na tego młodego człowieka, nawet gdyby gwałtownie zaczął rosnąć? 

Skinęła, ale przyznała po chwili: 

― Będzie nieco więcej kosztowało. 

― W porządku. 

Snape wciąż wyglądał na pełnego wątpliwości, gdy wszedł na podium, jednak Eileen wydawała się wdzięczna. 

Mógł z tym żyć. 

*****

― Chciał mnie pan widzieć? ― zaczął Harry, wchodząc do gabinetu Dumbledore’a. Wiadomość była dla niego zbyt ogólnikowa, by mógł zorientować się, czy zrobił coś źle, czy nie. Co prawda nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić nie tak, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że mógł nawet nieświadomie złamać jakieś niepisane zasady.

― Rozumiem, że dziś kupiłeś nowe szaty i książki dla Severusa Snape’a, zgadza się? 

Dumbledore wskazał mu, aby usiadł przy kominku i sam do niego dołączył. 

― Wieści szybko się rozchodzą? Dopiero wróciłem z Pokątnej. ― Harry usiadł i potrząsnął głową, gdy dyrektor zaoferował mu słodycze. ― Coś w tym złego? 

― Nie. Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego. Jest tutaj wielu potrzebujących studentów. Dlaczego on? ― W jego głosie pobrzmiewała lekka nutka dezaprobaty. 

― Uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym powiedział ci, że tylko dlatego, iż tam był? ― zapytał.

Dumbledore nie musiał wiedzieć, że Snape odgrywał ważną rolę w jego życiu, choć nie miał pojęcia, czy ten Severus stanie się osobą, którą on znał. Wpływając na teraźniejszość Snape’a, całkiem prawdopodobnie było, że zmieni jego przyszłość. Konsekwencje mogły być ogromne.Prawdopodobnie nie powinien myśleć o Snapie, ale trudno mu było nie współczuć mężczyźnie, który poświęcił tak wiele, a w zamian nie otrzymał nic prócz wyrzutów sumienia, a w końcu śmierci. 

Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry’ego z nieznacznym grymasem.

― Podejrzewam, że to coś więcej niż zwykły akt uprzejmości. 

Oczywiście, że podejrzewał. 

― Być może ― zaczął bezpiecznie Harry. ― A być może dobrze rozumiem sytuację tego chłopca, bo sam byłem w podobnej, a teraz mogę mu dać to, czego kiedyś sam pragnąłem. Mój los potoczył się lepiej wyłącznie dzięki dobroci innych. Może teraz czas, bym się odwdzięczył. 

― Cóż, to szlachetna myśl. Rozumiem jednak, że konsekwentnie nadal nie chcesz mi nic więcej powiedzieć, ale to doceniam. 

Harry potarł kark i westchnął. 

― To nie dokładnie tak, że nie chcę. Po prostu nie mogę ci dać póki co zbyt wiele informacji. Mam nadzieję w wakacje znaleźć drogę do domu. 

Ostre spojrzenie dyrektora Hogwartu przewiercało go na wylot. 

― A kto wówczas kupi panu Snape’owi szaty w przyszłym roku? 

― Jeśli będzie dobrze się uczył, upewnię się, że znajdą się pieniądze na jego szaty. ― Nowe szaty i książki w szerszej perspektywie nie miały zbyt dużego znaczenia, jednak mogły zapewnić Snape’owi trochę radości w szkolnych latach. 

― Nie przypuszczałem, że będzie to dla ciebie tak ważne. 

― To stawia go na równi z innymi uczniami. Przynajmniej nie będzie się wyróżniał z niewłaściwych powodów. 

― To wcale nie musi mu pomóc tak, jak sądzisz. Wychował się w nędzy. To naznaczyło go równie mocno, a nawet bardziej niż rozpoczęcie szkoły w połatanych szatach. 

― Ubóstwa nie mogę naprawić. W tym przypadku jednak byłem w stanie pomóc. I zrobiłem to. Czy to problem? ― Ponieważ naprawdę, Dumbledore powinien być wdzięczny za to, że jeden z jego uczniów otrzymał trochę pomocy. 

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale martwię się, że ruszasz ścieżką, która żadnemu z was nie przyniesie nic dobrego. 

― Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że… ― Nie, nie zamierzał powiedzieć Dumbledore’owi, że gdyby ktoś opiekował się Snape’em w młodości, to może nie skończyłby w tak zupełnej nędzy, jak to się stało. Całe szczęście, Harry nie zostanie tu dłużej niż do przyszłorocznych wakacji. 

Dumbledore posłał mu twarde spojrzenie i westchnął. Wystarczyło kilka tygodni spędzonych w tym czasie, by zauważył, że ten Dumbledore również wiedział, kiedy się wycofać, a kiedy naciskać. Jako uczeń nie był tego świadom.

*****

Harry przeszedł przez barierę prowadzącą na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte, oczywiście spóźniony. Miał spotkać się ze starszymi prefektami. Podróż do szkoły w roli opiekuna wydawała mu się ciekawym doświadczeniem. Dumbledore powiedział mu, że to dobry sposób na poznanie dzieci. Pośpieszył przez peron, rozglądając się. Prefekci zebrali się w pobliżu lokomotywy.

― Dzień dobry ― powiedział. ― Nazywam się profesor Potter. Jestem waszym tegorocznym opiekunem. Podajcie mi swoje imiona, a ja obiecuję, że nie zapamiętam żadnego z nich. 

Kiku z nich się roześmiało. 

Wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna w eleganckich szatach wyszła przed grupę i wyciągnęła dłoń. 

― Jestem Eloise Haybbert, a to Bruno Daniel. ― skinęła na ociężałego chłopaka, który nad nim górował. ― Jesteśmy prefektami naczelnymi w tym roku. 

Eloise była Krukonką, natomiast Bruno pochodził z Hufflepuffu. Przedstawili wszystkich innych prefektów tak szybko, że Harry jedynie wyłapał pojedyncze nazwiska. Jednym z nich był Lucjusz Malfoy. 

Harry przełknął cisnącą mu się na usta odpowiedź, zaciskając dłoń w kieszeni na chwilę przed tym, gdy potrząsnął zaoferowaną przez Malfoya dłonią. Ze swoimi krótkimi włosami i raczej szczuplejszą sylwetką, od tej, jaką pamiętał u starszego Malfoya, wyglądał bardziej jak Draco niż dorosły Lucjusz z czasów Harry’ego. 

― Miło pana poznać, panie Mafoy. 

Spojrzenie, które mu tamten posłał, jasno mówiło, że w to nie wierzy, ale i tak się uśmiechnął. 

― Pana również, profesorze. Jakiego przedmiotu pan uczy? 

― Mugoloznawstwa. Będę również trenerem quidditcha na pół etatu. 

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szyderczo, ale Harry posłał mu ostre spojrzenie, co powstrzymało go przed wypowiedzeniem swoim myśli.

Harry uśmiechnął się do reszty z nich. 

― To standardowa procedura. Jesteśmy tu, by zadbać o to, aby wszyscy pierwszoroczni dotarli na peron, szczególnie urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach. ― Spojrzał krótko na Malfoya. 

― Mam listę ― powiedziała Eloise, uśmiechając się. ― Upewnię się, że nie zgubimy nikogo.

― Dziękuję ― powiedział Harry. ― Zobaczymy się w pociągu. 

*****

Harry przyglądał się prefektom zaganiającym różne grupy dzieci do pociągu, upewniając się przy tym, że ich bagaże dostaną się do odpowiednich miejsc. Kilku pierwszorocznych walczyło ze łzami, opuszczając po raz pierwszy rodziców. Nie spodziewał się, że to wszystko było tak skomplikowane. Kiedy sam jeździł do szkoły, nawet nie myślał o tym, ile wysiłku wymaga koordynacja, by wszystko poszło gładko i nikogo nie zgubić.

Odwrócił się i dostrzegł Eileen Snape i Severusa śpieszących przez barierki. Eileen miała podbite oko i było jasne, że porusza się z pewną trudnością. Jej policzki były zarumienione i Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jedno jej spojrzenie wystarczyło, by tego nie zrobił. 

― Pani Snape. Severusie. Dobrze widzieć waszą dwójkę. 

― Panie Potter ― powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego. ― Jeszcze raz dziękuję za…

Snape jęknął. Miał już na sobie swoje nowe szaty, ale jego włosy były tłuste, a kufer wyglądał, jakby trzymał się razem tylko dzięki opasającemu go paskowi. 

― Może byśmy spakowali twój bagaż do środka? ― Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczarował kufer tak, by podążał za nim. 

― Idź za panem Potterem i rób, co mówi ― powiedziała Eileen, całując syna w policzek. ― Muszę wracać do pracy. 

― Upewnię się, że znajdzie się bezpiecznie w pociągu. 

Skinęła mu głową i pośpiesznie się oddaliła. 

Wyraz twarzy chłopaka podpowiedział Harry’emu, że Severus wydawał się oburzony.

― Mówiłem jej, że mogę przyjść sam. Nie musiała odprowadzać mnie jak jakieś małe dziecko. 

Jak wiele razy Harry chciał, żeby jego ktoś odprowadził na podciąg? 

― To pewnie dlatego, że się o ciebie troszczy.

Snape spojrzał na niego.

― Wiem. Ale…

Harry zmusił się do śmiechu. 

― Znajdźmy ci miejsce. ― Ruszyli w kierunku pojazdu, a kufer Snape’a podążał za nimi. ― Eloise. 

Odwróciła się. 

― Tak? 

― To jest Severus Snape. ― Proszę, abyś upewniła się, że jego bagaż znajdzie się w pociągu. 

Eloise spojrzała na Snape’a i uśmiechnęła się do niego. 

― No cóż, miło mi cię poznać, Snape. ― Pochyliła się nieco, wyciągając dłoń. ― Nazywam się Eloise Haybert. 

― Mi również, panno Haybert. ― Uścisnął jej dłoń z powagą. 

― Eloise albo Haybert. Jeśli kogoś nie znasz, mów mu po nazwisku, dopóki nie zgodzi się używać imienia. Tylko nauczyciele zwracają się do nas w ten sposób.

― Dzięki, Eloise. ― Snape uśmiechnął się do niej. 

Spojrzała na niego i dodała: 

― Może zostaniesz przydzielony do Ravenclawu. 

Snape spojrzał w dół, czerwieniąc się. 

― Nie sądzę. 

― Niby dlaczego? ― zapytał Harry. 

― Mama mówi, że będę w Slytherinie ― powiedział, jakby to nie było to, czego chce. Harry czuł się zaskoczony. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że chłopak był półkrwi i biedny, może wcale nie powinien. 

― Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz być w Slytherinie, po prostu powiedz to tiarze przydziału. 

Eloise zaśmiała się. 

― To zadziała? 

― Jestem przekonany. ― Harry spojrzał na Snape’a. ― To od ciebie zależy, gdzie będziesz. 

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale jednocześnie z nadzieją. 

― Nie sądzę. 

― Nic nie stracisz, próbując, prawda? ― powiedziała Eloise. ― A teraz znajdźmy ci przedział. 

*****

― Przepraszam, profesorze Potter. ― Ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu. Harry odwrócił się i stanął oko w oko z kimś, kto wyglądał jak on, gdyby dożył czterdziestu, pięćdziesięciu lat. Harry nie miał świadomości, że zielone oczy pojawiły się po obu stronach rodziny, a nie tylko u Lily.

― Panie...? 

― Nazywam się Edward Potter...

― A ja James ― wtrącił się chłopak, wypinając dumnie pierś. 

― Nie przerywaj tacie, James. Rose ― powiedziała kobieta. Była uderzająco piękna i elegancko ubrana. W pewien sposób przypominała mu Narcyzę Malfoy. Nie przez to jak wyglądała, była drobna, a jej włosy ciemnobrązowe, ale ze względu na jej zachowanie. Jakby od urodzenia znała swoje miejsce na świecie.

James również sprawiał takie wrażenie. A w tej chwili wyglądał wręcz, jakby myślał, że jest pępkiem świata. Harrry próbował przygotować się na to spotkanie, jednak wciąż było wyjątkowo dziwne. Oczywiście jeszcze to nie był jego ojciec, a nadal rozpuszczony jedenastolatek. 

Edward odchrząknął. 

― Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko moim wnioskom, ale twoje nazwisko i to, jak wyglądasz…

 _Kurwa!_ Harry nie przypuszczał, że aż tak się zmiesza. Był pewien, że wszyscy zignorują problem. 

― Nie zamierzam spowodować żadnych kłopotów, jeśli o to się martwisz. 

― Nie miałem tego na myśli. Po prostu pomyślałem, że możesz być ze mną spokrewniony. I oczywiście wiesz, że tak jest. Jesteś jednym z dzieci mojego brata? Synem Ignatiusa?

― Nie, żeby on mnie za takiego uznał. 

Harry brzmiał, jakby się już z tym pogodził. Jak on nienawidził kłamać, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Musiał mieć jakąś historię, a ta była po prostu zbyt wygodna, by ją zignorować. 

― Ten człowiek nigdy by nie uznał żadnego ze swoich nieślubnych potomków. 

Zaskoczyło go, że w tonie Edwarda było słychać, że nie pochwala działań brata.

Harry zaczynał mieć coraz lepszą opinię o swoim dziadku.

― Prawdopodobnie nie, zwłaszcza kogoś, kto jest półkrwi jak ja. 

― Twoja matka była mugolką? Czy czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia? ― zapytała Rose, brzmiąc, jakby miała go za potencjalnego członka rodziny, a nie intruza. 

― Mugolką. Umarła kilka lat temu. On, Ignatius zapłacił dla mnie za Instytut Salem.

― I tak to więcej, niż zrobił dla innych ― powiedział Edward. ― Cieszę się. Może mój brat dojrzał wreszcie do odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Zdecydowanie jesteś najmłodszy. 

Wydawali się go po prostu akceptować. Harry uznał to za… niezwykłe. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że mogliby chcieć mieć z nim coś do czynienia. 

― Ilu ich jest? 

― Wiem o czwórce. ― Było jasne, że Edward podejrzewa, że może być ich więcej.

― I co się z nimi stało? ― zapytał Harry ostrożnie. Jego aurorskie instynkty pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. 

― Wszyscy opuścili magiczną Brytanię.Niemagiczna dwójka, brat z siostrą i żyją w Niemczech. Nie mogłem nawet dowiedzieć się, jak się nazywają. Ale wiem, że Tamara Talbot wyjechała do Australii. Nie jestem pewien, co stało się z Brandfordem Hanta… zupełnie zniknął. Oczywiście ciebie wysłał do Stanów. 

― Jak już mówiłem, nie sprawię żadnych kłopotów. Muszę zabrać resztę dzieci do pociągu. ― Harry cofnął się i spojrzał z nadzieją w tym kierunku. Jednak Edward nie chciał mu pozwolić odejść. 

― Chciałbym jeszcze znowu z tobą o tym porozmawiać. Spotkałeś go, nim umarł? 

― Nie. ― Harry potrząsnął głową. ― Nigdy. 

― Gdybym pojawił się w Hogsmeade, zjadłbyś ze mną lunch, albo kolację? 

― Tak. Z przyjemnością. ― Dowiedziałby się czegoś o swojej rodzinie. Co prawda miało to zarówno dobre, jak i złe strony. Będzie musiał okłamać tych dobrych ludzi. 

Pociąg zagwizdał. 

― Wsiadaj do pociągu, James ― powiedział Harry. ― Możesz wziąć kufer od razu ze sobą.

― Zabieram kota. ― James podniósł zwierzaka, który był ogromny i syknął ostrzegawczo na Harry’ego. Przypominał Krzywołapa. 

― Dobry pomysł ― powiedział Harry, prowadząc Jamesa w stronę pociągu. 

― Muszę iść, prawda, profesorze Potter? ― Chłopiec spojrzał na niego błagalnie. 

― Pożegnaj się z rodzicami. 

Edward i Rose kolejno go przytulili i pocałowali na do widzenia, podczas gdy sam zainteresowany wykręcał się jak każdy zawstydzony jedenastolatek.


	2. Pierwszy Rok, cz II

Wszyscy nauczyciele zgodnie twierdzili, że pierwszy tydzień jest najcięższy. I to nie tak, że Harry im nie wierzył. Po prostu nie przypuszczał, że będzie aż tak ciężko. Dotrwał do soboty chyba tylko siłą woli. 

Usadowił się przy jednym z dużych stołów w bibliotece i zaczął wyciągać książki, których używał. Jego nadzieja na znalezienie łatwego rozwiązania odeszła po kilku pierwszych dniach od rozpoczęcia poszukiwań. Nie było zbyt wieleu artefaktów służących do podróży w czasie, a do tego żaden nie przypominał tego, który go tu przysłał. Większość z nich, jak zmieniacze czasu, wysyłały w przeszłość, ale nie było możliwości przeniesienia się nimi w przyszłość, gdyż ta była niezwykle trudna, jako że każda decyzja z danej chwili obecnej kreowała to, co dopiero miało nastąpić. 

Po tygodniu był zbyt zmęczony, aby zrobić coś ponad przerzucanie kolejnych stron najgrubszej księgi, jaką czytał. 

― Czego pan szuka? ― zagadnął Severus i bez zaproszenia usiadł przy tym samym stole.

Nie miał żadnego powodu, by skłamać. 

― Sposobu na podróż w czasie. 

― Dlaczego to pana interesuje? ― dopytywał chłopak i jasne było, że uważa to za głupi pomysł. 

Harry’emu z trudem udało nie uśmiechnąć się na minę chłopaka.

― A dlaczego by nie? 

Snape spojrzał na niego. 

― Interesuje to pana? 

― Uważasz, że to nieprawdopodobne?

― Myślę, że jest pan raczej człowiekiem czynu niż czytelnikiem, profesorze. 

Severus był bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż Harry podejrzewał. Uśmiechnął się. 

― Masz rację. Skąd wiedziałeś? 

― To po prostu widać. ― Severus otworzył książkę i westchnął. 

― Jak sprawdziany? ― zapytał Harry, widząc, że chłopak nie zajmuje się swoją lekturą. 

― Dobrze. Zgaduję, że wie pan, iż zostałem przydzielony do Ravenclawu?

― Herb na twoich szatach był moim pierwszym tropem. 

Severus wykrzywił się w imitacji uśmiechu.

― Skorzystałem z pańskiej rady, odnośnie tiary. 

― Poprosiłeś, by nie przydzielała cię do Slytherinu? 

― Powiedziała, że jestem wystarczająco ambitny na Ślizgona, ale również odważny i uwielbiam uczyć się nowych rzeczy. Zapytała, którą z tych cech cenię najbardziej.

― Postawiłeś na naukę?

― Powiedziałem, że nie chcę być w Slytherinie. Mama była zaskoczona. 

― Założę się, że tak było. A teraz, biorąc pod uwagę godzinę, przypadkiem nie powinieneś wracać do pokoju wspólnego? 

― Muszę to przeczytać. ― Wskazał głową na otwartą książkę. 

Harry nie dał się zwieść. 

― Na kiedy jest referat? 

― Przyszły tydzień.

― Do łóżka, marsz. 

Severus skrzywił się na niego, ale odłożył swoje książki, nim wyszedł. 

*****

― Więc, Harry, jak ci minął weekend? ― zapytała McGonagall, z westchnięciem siadając na jednym z wygodnych foteli w pokoju nauczycielskim. 

― Obudź mnie wiosną, dobrze, Minerwo? ― Harry’emu wciąż było dziwnie nazywać po imieniu swoich byłych nauczycieli, mimo, że go o to poprosili.

McGonagall zachichotała. 

― Aż tak źle? 

― Nie. Nie skłamię jednak, jeśli powiem, że to wszystko jest strasznie szalone. Mam po prostu najdziwniejszą mieszankę liberalnych czystokrwistych i nieświadomych uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Wszyscy chcą mnie poprawiać. przypuszczam, że książki nie są tak dobre, jakbym tego oczekiwał. 

― Myślałam, że sam masz mugolskie korzenie. 

― Jestem półkrwi, ale wychowałem się u mugoli. Okazało się jednak, że nie mam takich wiadomości, jak myślałem. ― Właściwie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, iż gdy żył w świecie mugoli, nie wiedział o nim zbyt wiele. Poza tym jego informacje będą aktualne dopiero za ponad dwadzieścia lat.

― Chcesz wprowadzić zmiany w programie nauczania? 

― Tak. W przyszłym roku, o ile zostanę, przede wszystkim zamierzam znaleźć lepszą książkę. 

― Dobry pomysł. Zawsze byłam zdania, że ten przedmiot powinien zostać porządnie zreformowany, ale nie było nikogo, kto by się tego podjął. Sadzę, że tekst, którego używasz dotyczy przełomu dziewiętnastego i dwudziestego wieku.

― Faktycznie, dość blisko. Nie wiedziałem o tym, dopóki nie przyjechały, a wówczas było już za późno, by coś z tym zrobić. 

― Jacyś faworyci? 

― Jeszcze nie. A ty masz swoich? 

― Wśród pierwszorocznych jest kilku. Na przykład Lily Evans ― powiedziała. 

― Dostanę ich dopiero na trzecim roku. A tak to nie mam zbyt wiele doświadczenia z pierwszymi klasami. Natknąłem się na nich tak naprawdę tylko przy okazji kilku patroli i to by było na tyle. 

Zacisnęła nieco usta. 

― Powinieneś o tym informować. 

― James Potter i Syriusz Black są niemal nierozłączni, razem, oni są… ― Harry potrząsnął głową, kiedy zawiodły go słowa. ― Mam ochotę sprawić obojgu porządne lanie. 

Widząc przerażoną minę McGonagall, zaśmiał się. 

― Och, nie zrobię tego, ale przecież nikt nie zabroni mi fantazjować, prawda?

― Młodzieniec w twoim wieku powinien fantazjować o czymś zgoła innym. ― Uniosła brwi.   
Ból w klatce piersiowej, który nigdy tak naprawdę nie odszedł, znowu zaatakował. Odwrócił wzrok. 

― Tak, masz rację. 

― Och, mój drogi, przepraszam. 

― Nie. Ostatnio straciłem narzeczoną i wciąż się z tym nie pogodziłem. ― Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie drogę do domu. Uznał, że to musiało być trudne dla Ginny. Co prawda miała rodzinę, która by ją wspierała. On za to tak naprawdę nie miał nawet możliwości porozmawiać z kimś ani o niej, ani innych utraconych przyjaciołach. 

― Przykro mi ― westchnęła. ― To czasami trudne. To dlatego postanowiłeś tu uczyć?

― Między innymi. Wciąż jednak mam nadzieje, że coś zadziała i będę mógł wrócić do domu. ― Mimo że przywykł już do życia tutaj, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, by miał tu zostać na zawsze.

― Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że nie zamierzasz zostać. ― McGonagall brzmiała na nieco rozczarowaną, jakby wizja bycia nauczycielem raptem przez rok wydawała jej się umniejszająca.

― Nie jestem pewien, co tak naprawdę planuję, ― Tym razem to on westchnął. Frustrował go brak postępów w identyfikacji urządzenia.

― Więc opowiedz mi o panach Blacku i Potterze. Mówisz, że sprawiają ci kłopoty? 

― Black niemal nie ma pojęcia o mugolskim świecie, ale nie przeszkadza mu to w pogardliwych żartach na ten temat. James jest nieco lepszy, jednak we dwóch to istne diabły

Generalnie nie miał żadnych problemów z dyscypliną, jednak zarówno James jak i Syriusz często testowali jego wytrzymałość. James wydawał się myśleć, że skoro Harry jest jego kuzynem, to należy mu się specjalne traktowanie. Szybko jednak przekonał się, że profesor traktował wszystkich jednakowo.

― Potter zadziera ze wszystkimi, dręcząc słabszych, a Black go tylko do tego podjudza. 

― Przypuszczam, że razem są trudni, ale obaj są dobrymi chłopcami. ― Uśmiech kobiety nieco przygasł. ― Zauważyłam, że interesujesz się Severusem Snapem. Ten chłopiec jest cwany jak lis. Jestem zaskoczona, że nie przydzielono go do Slytherinu. 

Chociaż Harry nie zwrócił uwagi na jej ton i tak zmarszczył brwi. 

― Sądzę, że również jest _dobrym chłopcem_. Do tego niewątpliwie mądrym.

― Nie będę kłóciła się z jego inteligencją, ale jest w nim coś…

― Bieda nie jest zbrodnią ― powiedział Harry, prawdopodobnie ostrzej niż było to potrzebne.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, po czym spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie.

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Rozumiem, że znalazł w tobie obrońcę. 

― Wydaje mi się, że ma wiele do zaoferowania, a jeśli ktoś zwróci go w dobrym kierunku, będą z niego ludzie.

I z tymi słowy Harry wstał. Nie mając nic więcej do dodania na ten temat, po prostu wyszedł.

*****

― Dziękuję, że się ze mną spotkałeś ― powiedział Edward, wstając, by podać mu rękę. 

― Zaintrygowało mnie, że poprosiłeś o spotkanie. Mam na myśli... ― Harry odwrócił wzrok. 

― Nie, rozumiem. ― Odchrząknął. ― Jesteś moim bratankiem. Chciałbym, żebyś był członkiem rodziny. 

Harry również tego chciał. Chciał poznać dziadka, nawet jeśli w takich okolicznościach. 

― Dlaczego? Dlaczego się tym przejmujesz? Dlaczego teraz? 

― Masz na myśli po tylu latach? Dowiedziałem się o wszystkim tuż przed śmiercią Ignatiusa. ― Westchnął. ― Przyszedłem do jego biura w Ministerstwie i akurat jedno z jego dzieci, panna Talbot, wychodziła. Powiedziałem mu o tym, a on zachował się gorzej, niż gdyby zaprzeczył. Powiedział, że nie uznaje jej za osobę, ponieważ jej matka była mugolką. 

To było okropne. Harry nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, by samemu będąc rodzicem, miał potraktować tak okropnie swoje dziecko. Niezależnie od powodu.

― Och. Nie wiem nawet, co powiedzieć. ― Harry spojrzał na swoje ręce. ― Jestem wdzięczny za edukację, którą mi zapewnił. Nawet jeśli nigdy go nie spotkałem. 

― Byłem przerażony jego postawą, ale nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić, póki nie odszedł z tego świata. Jako, że jego żona umarła przed nim, cały jego majątek wrócił do mnie. Zająłem się poszukiwaniem dzieci, o których wiedziałem. Żadne z nich nie chciało mieć jednak ze mną nic wspólnego. To był zwykły zbieg okoliczności, że pojawiłeś się w Hogwarcie. 

― To prawda. Również niczego od ciebie nie chcę. Nie miałbym jednak nic przeciwko… ― Rodzina. Brakowało mu Weasleyów jak odciętych kończyn. Po raz pierwszy od trzynastu lat miał spędzić samotnie święta. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego ta myśl tak bardzo go raniła, biorąc pod uwagę, że cały jego świat zniknął. ― Nigdy nie miałem zbyt wielkiej rodziny. 

Edward uśmiechnął się. 

― Chciałbym tego. Chciałbym cię poznać. Wydajesz się być dobrym chłopcem. 

Harry starał się nie zjeżyć na użycie słowa “chłopiec". Nie był jeszcze wystarczająco stary, żeby wydawało mu się to zabawne. 

― Och, nie miej takiej miny. W moim wieku, ma się tendencję do myślenia o każdym młodym jak o chłopcu. Wiem, że sam za siebie odpowiadasz i to zapewne od dłuższego czasu niż powinieneś.

Harry zaśmiał się. Ciężko było dalej się irytować, gdy ktoś był tak wesoły.

― Racja. Chciałbym poznać zarówno ciebie jak i twoją żonę.

― Wiesz, James również stanowi część naszej paczki.

― Oczywiście, jest…

― Nieznośny? Wiemy o tym. A my to tylko pogłębiamy, rozpieszczając go. Ale… ― Edward wzruszył ramionami. ― To nasz syn. Strasznie długo na niego czekaliśmy. To jest naprawdę poważny problem w czarodziejskim świecie. Czystokrwiści są zbyt blisko ze sobą spokrewnieni. Utrzymując czystość krwi, jednocześnie obniżamy ich potęgę magiczną. Planuję namówić Jamesa na poślubienie jakiejś dziewczyny mugolskiego pochodzenia. Wówczas jego potomkowie będą silni magicznie.

Harry chciał powiedzieć mu, że zadziała. Ale po prostu się uśmiechnął. 

― Przypuszczam, że masz rację. Chociaż James wydaje się dość potężny.

― Jest jak każdy inny czystokrwisty, ale tak naprawdę jest znacznie słabszy, niż czarodzieje półkrwi. 

Bardzo młoda Rosmerta przyszła odebrać od nich zamówienie, a niedługo po tym pojawił się ich lunch. 

― Rozumiem, że wziąłeś pod swoje skrzydła Severusa Snape’a ― powiedział po kilku kęsach. 

Harry zakrztusił się. 

― Co? Gdzie o ty usłyszałeś? I jaką to robi różnicę? 

― Na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że żyjesz w małym społeczeństwie. Madam Malkin wspomniała o tym Rose, jeszcze tego samego dnia. Była zaskoczona twoją hojnością. 

― Och. Cóż, wiem, jak to jest chcieć czegoś i nie dostawać. 

― Przykro mi. Jestem pewien, że to znasz. Tak czy inaczej, to był miły gest. 

― Lubię Severusa. Jest dość jasnym czarodziejem i mam nadzieję, że przy mojej pomocy obierze właściwą ścieżkę. 

― Pochodzi z tak biednej okolicy, że będziesz potrzebował czegoś więcej niż kupowania mu książek i szat. 

― Skąd tak dużo o nim wiesz? 

Edward spojrzał na niego i westchnął. 

― To małe społeczeństwo. Mam na myśli całą magiczną Brytanię. Jego matka była jedną z nas. 

― Skoro tak, to dlaczego nikt nie próbował jej pomóc? 

― Nie chciała tego. Mimo tego, że jego ojciec nie był zamożny, nazwisko Prince jest stare i szanowane. Eileen uparła się jednak, że poślubi Tobiasa Snape’a, na co jej ojciec zapowiedział, że ją wydziedziczy, jeśli to zrobi. Jest równie uparta co on. Większość ludzi uważa, że powinna wypić piwo, którego nawarzyła. 

― To trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak piwo jest niesmaczne. Inaczej dawno by je wylała.

― Z tego co wiem, przyjaciele oferowali jej pomoc, ale nie przyjęła jej. Mogła odejść i zabrać Severusa ze sobą. Jej ojciec umarł dopiero dwa lata temu. To, że nigdy nie widział wnuka, było dla niego niezwykle bolesne.

― Mógł mu coś zostawić. ― Wiedział, że to był ślepy strzał. 

― Prawdę mówiąc, poza rozpadającym się dworkiem, nie było zbyt wiele majątku do podziału. Zresztą i tak wszystko poszło dla kuzyna. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że stary Prince nie był równie uparty, co Eileen.

―W takim razie to cecha rodzinna, którą Severus na pewno odziedziczył.

― Dobrze go znasz? 

― Robię pewne poszukiwania, a on dużo czasu spędza w bibliotece. 

― Słyszałem, że jest całkiem bystry.

― Niemal genialny. Ale ma inne problemy. 

― Jestem tego pewien. Szaty i książki niewątpliwie pomogą, ale nic nie wymaże życia, jakie wiódł, zanim trafił do Hogwartu. 

Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Ale mógł pomóc i zamierzał to zrobić mimo wszystko. 

*****

Dwa dni przed początkiem przerwy świątecznej, Harry w końcu znalazł czas, by wrócić do biblioteki. Miedzy sprawdzaniem szkolnych prac, treningami quidditcha, a niekończącymi się szlabanami od kilku tygodni nie miał niemal czasu na sen, a co dopiero na szczegółowe badania. Chciał, żeby jego życia było jak dawniej, ale nie mógł znaleźć żadnych potrzebnych informacji,aby wrócić do swoich czasów. 

Gdyby był w domu, spędzałby święta z Weasleyami. Molly tak zastawiłaby stół jedzeniem, że ugiąłby się z jękiem. Ron z Hermioną migdalili by się w rogu. Bill i Fleur. Zanim odszedł, urodziła się Victoria i z całą pewnością rozmawialiby o innych dzieciach. Andromeda z małym Teddym. I Ginny. Cholera! Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się, aby bolesny ucisk w piersi znikł.   
Obiecał zostać w szkole na tydzień, by pomóc z dzieciakami, które nie pojechały do domu, ale święta spędzał z Potterami. Zaproszenie było zaskakujące: chociaż lunch z Edwardem był niezwykle przyjemny, nie spodziewał się, że wyniknie z tego naprawdę coś więcej. 

― Profesorze Potter. ― Głos Severusa przeniknął przez jego zadumę. 

― Panie Snape, czy to trochę nie za późna pora, żeby pierwszoroczny przychodził do biblioteki?

― Pracuję nad referatem, którego termin oddania upływa jutrzejszego dnia. Chciałem jeszcze dodać więcej. ― Severus spojrzał na jego książki. ― Wciąż pracuje pan nad podróżą w czasie? 

― Dokładnie. ― Harry spojrzał na niego i westchnął. Włosy Severusa były dzisiaj strasznie tłuste i słyszał już kilka razy jak starsze dzieciaki dokuczały mu z tego powodu. Może nie leżało to w jego obowiązkach, ale ktoś musiał mu w końcu coś powiedzieć. ― Panie Snape. Powinien pan umyć włosy. 

Twarz Severusa zaczerwieniła się, gdy spojrzał w dół 

― Jaka to różnica? To moje włosy, nie pana. 

― Zgadza się, ale zarówno ja jak i twoi szkolni koledzy, musimy na nie patrzeć. 

― Więc tego nie róbcie. 

― Mam z tobą nie rozmawiać? ― Harry wiedział, że ryzykuje, ale może udałoby mu się coś ugrać, nim pojedzie do domu. 

Oczy Severusa błysnęły złością i przez chwilę myślał, że chłopak eksploduje. 

― Chcę z panem rozmawiać. 

― Cieszę się, że tak jest. Również lubię nasze małe konwersacje. Ale wciąż musisz umyć włosy. 

― To nie tak, że tego nie robię, kwestia…

― Nie używasz szamponu, prawda? ― Harry dokładnie wiedział, jak to było. Sam zawsze używał tego, co znalazł w łazience, bo Dursleyowie niczego mu nie kupowali. Kiedy wracał do nich na wakacje, brał ze sobą wystarczającą ilość, by wystarczyło mu na miesiąc, albo i dłużej, a później gromadził, co miał, aż do jesieni. 

― Kiedy żadnego nie mieliśmy w domu, mama powiedziała, że powinienem po prostu przepłukać je wodą. ― Jego twarz była czerwona, a głos zniżył się do szeptu.

― Wiem. Ale w Hogwarcie mamy szampon i mydło i myślę, że powinieneś pomyśleć nad skorzystaniem z nich. Naprawdę. 

― Wiem, że powinienem, ale nienawidzę, gdy ludzie mówią mi, co mam robić. 

Harry przygryzł wargę, aby się nie uśmiechnąć. W tej chwili niemal widział swojego byłego profesora w tym chłopcu. 

― Mówię ci o tym i w twoim najlepszym interesie jest mnie posłuchać. Nie okłamię cię. 

― Wszyscy kłamią. ― Severus był zbyt młody, by móc stwierdzić to z taką pewnością. 

― Masz rację, większość kłamie. Ale obiecuje, że się postaram i nie będę cię okłamywał. ― Ale i tak to robił. Tak długo jak tu był. Ciążyło mu to na sumieniu.

― Spróbuje pan. ― Severus przyglądał mu się sceptycznie. ― To nie to samo. 

― Nie. Ale czasami to wszystko, co możesz mieć. 

Severus wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę o tym myślał. 

― Zgaduję, że ma pan rację

*****  
Harry nie by pewien, czego oczekiwał gdy przeniósł się siecią fiuu do domu Potterów. Z tego, co słyszał i czego dowiedział się jeszcze za swoich czasów, Potterowie byli dość zamożni i rezydencja na to wskazywała. Dom był rozległy i pięknie udekorowany, chociaż nie na taką skalę, co dwór Malfoyów, za co Harry był wdzięczny. 

― Zapraszam. Chciałbyś ajerkoniaku, czy może czegoś mocniejszego? ― zagadnęła go Rose, prowadząc do pokoju gościnnego. Duży i przewiewny pokój miał półki pełne książek rozciągnięte wzdłuż ściany, naprzeciw których płonął wielki kominek. Francuskie drzwi prowadziły na patio i Harry mógł zobaczyć rozświetlony ogród rozciągający się za domem. 

― Ajerkoniak ― odparł, podając jej prezenty, które przyniósł ze sobą dla wszystkich. Kupienie czegoś dla Jamesa było nieco bardziej skomplikowane, odkąd był jednym z uczniów Harry’ego. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na książkę o quidditchu, która właśnie została wydana. ― Jestem za wcześnie? 

― Absolutnie ― powiedział Edward, wchodząc i wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. ― Dobrze cię widzieć znowu, Harry. 

― Pana również ― Harry zastanawiał się, czy niegrzecznie było zapytać, czy ktoś jeszcze miał przyjść. Myślał, że to miało być uroczyste przyjęcie. 

― Wigilia zawsze była tylko dla rodziny. Niestety, obawiam się, że po obu stronach rodziny nie pozostało zbyt wiele osób. ― Edward spuścił wzrok i westchnął. ― Brat mojego ojca, Charlus, ożenił się z Dorą Black i mają tylko jednego syna, Devlina. Przebywa w Rumuni, zajmując się smokami. 

Jak Charlie. Harry uśmiechnął się. Och, czekaj, Charlie jeszcze się nie urodził. 

― Wpadnie jutro na jeden dzień. Ciężko mu się wyrwać. To ich czas godowy. 

― Myślałem, że to wiosną się parzą. ― Nie żeby Harry wiedział wiele o smokach, może za wyjątkiem tego, że trzeba być bardzo ostrożnym, jeśli o nie chodzi. 

― Podobno ten gatunek smoka, z którym pracuje, musi być zamknięty w stodole, dopóki młode się nie nie wyklują. Wolą zrobić to zimą. ― Edward uśmiechnął się. ― Devlin jest uroczym chłopakiem…

― Jakim chłopcem? ― mruknęła z uśmiechem Rose. ― Ma czterdziestkę na karku. 

― Przypuszczam, że masz rację, kochanie ― zaśmiał się Edward. 

― Jak już mówiłam, oprócz niego nie było nikogo młodego, dopóki James się nie pojawił. Był dla nas zaskoczeniem. 

James pojawił się w drzwiach. 

― Dlaczego byłem zaskoczeniem? Musiałaś być w ciąży przez kilka miesięcy. Nie mogłem być niespodzianką. 

Rose wzruszyła ramionami. 

― Byłam nieco za stara, by zajść w ciążę. Ale z drugiej strony bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwa, że tak się stało. 

― Oczywiście, że tak ― powiedział chłopiec. ― Urodziłaś mnie. 

― Tak. 

James powiedział tak, jakby to mu się należało i usiadł na chwilę, nim podskoczył. 

― Idę dowiedzieć się, czy Syriusz może jutro przyjść. 

― Nie powinien być z własną rodziną? ― zapytał Edward. 

― Nie sądzę, by jakoś szczególnie za nią przepadał. Wierzą w te wszystkie czystokrwiste bzdury. ― James zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

― Jest jak trąba powietrzna, czyż nie? ― Harry miał nadzieję, że brzmi neutralnie. James testował jego cierpliwość do granic. Po tym jak poznał go jako dziecko, zaskakująco łatwo było mu nie myśleć o nim jak o rodzicu. Może trudniej będzie, gdy James podrośnie, ale póki co, on, Harry, był dorosły, a James był dzieckiem. 

― Ledwo za nim nadążamy ― westchnęła pani domu. ― Tak jak mówi Edward, ty i James jesteście nowym pokoleniem. 

― Nie uznajecie reszty dzieci Ignatiusa jako części tego pokolenia, ale mnie tak? 

Edward potrząsnął głową. 

― Gdyby przyjęli nazwisko, mógłbym uznać ich jako krewnych. ― Podniósł rękę. ― Całkowicie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcą tego zrobić. Zostali okropnie potraktowani. Nie sądzę, żebym chciał przyjąć nazwisko po człowieku, który tak samo mnie odrzucił. Jesteś jedynym wyjątkiem. 

― Cóż ― zaczął Harry, spuszczając wzrok. Nienawidził kłamać. ― Zapłacił za szkołę. Moja mama chciała, żebym przyjął nazwisko ojca. Myślę, że to z powodu fizycznego podobieństwa. 

― Wszystkie jego dzieci wyglądają jak on. Nie uznawał żadnej z niemagicznych osób za myślącą istotę ludzką. Nawet jeśli miał z nimi magiczne dzieci. ― Edward potrząsnął głową, a jego głos brzmiał, jakby był zakłopotany. 

― Nie rozumiem takiego myślenia ― stwierdził Harry. Zdecydowanie wiele osób wciąż tak myślało, nawet po pokonaniu Voldemorta. 

― Ja też nie ― przytaknął mężczyzna. 

― Myślę, że to większe zaskoczenie. ― I jedna z niewielu przyjemnych niespodzianek, które spotkały Harry’ego, odkąd trafił do przeszłości. 

― Tak naprawdę wcale nie. Jest wielu czarodziei, włączając w to czystokrwistych, którzy mają świadomość tego, że wszyscy ludzie są wartościowi. Skupiają się wokół Dumbledore’a. 

― Mogę w to uwierzyć. ― Miał ochotę poinformować go, że Dumbledore był zadziwiająco konsekwentny. 

― Tak przy okazji , jeśli mówimy o Dumbledorze i Hogwarcie ― wtrąciła Rose ― jak ci się podoba nauczanie? 

Nie było to zbyt subtelne pytanie, ale Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie chciał teraz zastanawiać się nad tym, co robi Voldemort albo rozmyślać, czy mógłby coś z tym zrobić. Chciał wrócić do swojego domu i znaleźć się w swoim czasie. 

― Powiedziałbym wręcz, że jestem zaskoczony, jak bardzo mi się to spodobało. 

Edward zmarszczył brwi. 

― Przyjąłeś pracę, myśląc, że jej nie polubisz? Byłeś aż tak zdesperowany? 

― Nie tyle zdesperowany, co poszedłem na żywioł. Jednak skoro taka oferta pracy wpadła mi w ręce, byłbym głupcem, gdybym jej nie przyjął. 

― Wolałbyś robić coś innego? ― Pytanie był rzucone jakby od niechcenia, jednak jasne stało się, że Edward chciał mu pomóc. 

― Właściwie nie. Mogłem chcieć kont… być aurorem, ale teraz, naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy, nauczając. Lubię mieć świadomość, że aktywnie kształtuję sposób myślenia dzieci. ― I rzeczywiście lubił większość uczniów, szczególnie młodszych. Co prawda mieli koncentrację komara, ale byli chętni do nauki zwłaszcza, jeśli byli w jego klasie, bo nie był szczególnie wymagający.

*****

Harry położył kilka książek na stół, przy którym siedział Severus. Mimo później godziny, biblioteka wciąż była pełna. Nie sądził, by Severus miał coś przeciwko podzieleniem się z nim stołem. 

Chłopak spojrzał na niego; miał podbite oko. 

― Skąd się to wzięło? ― Harry z trudem utrzymał mocny głos. Było boleśnie oczywiste, gdzie chłopak się tego nabawił.

― Co? A nie: jak minęły święta, panie Snape? Tylko wytłumaczenie mogło… ― Przerwał, gdy dotarło do niego, że prawdopodobnie przekroczył granicę. 

Nawet pomimo grymasu, nie wydawał się zły. 

― Masz rację. Jak minęły święta, panie Snape? 

― Było w porządku. 

― Skąd…

― Wszystko jest porządku. Dobrze. Jeśli chciałbym panu o tym opowiedzieć, zrobiłbym to. ― Severus spojrzał na swoje książki, z premedytacją ignorując Harry’ego. 

―Panie Snape, myślę, że przekracza pan granicę. ― Harry posłał mu twarde spojrzenie i utrzymał je, dopóki Severus nie odwrócił wzroku. ― A teraz powiedz mi, skąd się wzięło to podbite oko? 

― Ojciec mnie uderzył ― warknął Snape gniewnie. ― Zadowolony? 

Chociaż dawanie klapsów niesfornym dzieciom czasami pomagało, Harry nie pochwalał takiego podejścia. Podbicie oka dwunastolatkowi było nie do przyjęcia w cywilizowanym świecie, bez względu na przewinienie. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i zdusił w sobie chęć przeklęcia Tobiasa Snape’a.

― Nie. Powiedziałbym, że mnie to smuci. Dlaczego mama ci nie pomogła? 

― Bo gdyby to zrobiła, ojciec po prostu by to powtórzył. Ma pan pojęcie, jak ja nienawidzę mugoli? Nienawidzę ich... 

― To nie mugole ci to zrobili. Tylko jeden. ― Widział, że tym razem i tak do niczego nie dojdzie, poruszając ten temat. ― Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z tym do pani Pomfrey? 

Severus wzruszył ramionami. 

― Chciałem zrobić to wczoraj, kiedy wróciłem, ale nie miałem jak. 

― Sugeruję więc, że teraz masz na to chwilę ― polecił mu Harry. 

― Jestem zajęty. ― Severus wbił oczy w pergamin. ― To może poczekać. 

― Panie Snape, proszę natychmiast udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. 

Severus wstał i jeszcze raz się skrzywił. 

― Widzi pan, panie profesorze, właśnie dlatego nie chciałem panu od razu o tym powiedzieć.

― Prawda. Bo jakiś paskudny i złośliwy nauczyciel mógłby cię zmusić, abyś poddał się strasznemu zabiegowi i twoje oko było zdrowe. 

Severus nawet nie posłał mu krzywego uśmiechu. 

― Idź. ― Skinął na drzwi. 

*****

W przeciwieństwie do większości lat, kiedy Harry był studentem, koniec szkoły jakoś nagle się do niego zakradł. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, jak wiele wysiłku kosztuje nauczanie i wystawianie ocen, dopóki za nie nie odpowiadał. I chociaż robił to z przyjemnością, ilość szczegółowej pracy, jaką musiał wykonać, była oszałamiająca. 

― Panie Snape. Nie ma pan przypadkiem pociągu do złapania? ― zapytał, odwracając się od ostatecznej klasyfikacji, by zobaczyć stojącego w drzwiach Severusa. 

― Mam jeszcze chwilę. Chciałem... ― Wziął oddech. ― Podziękować panu. 

Harry poczuł prawdziwą przyjemność. Niesamowitym uczuciem było zobaczyć Severusa zaczynającego rozwijać umiejętności społeczne. Może ostatecznie nie skończy jako zgorzkniały, zamknięty w sobie mężczyzna, którego znał Harry. 

― To była czysta przyjemność. Jako że miałeś przez cały rok najwyższe oceny, spotkamy się w sierpniu na ulicy Pokątnej, żeby kupić dla ciebie szaty i książki na kolejny rok. 

Severus wyglądał na zdumionego, po czym zaskoczenie przeszło w podejrzliwość. O wiele większe, niż Harry widział od dawna. 

― Dlaczego pan to robi?

― Czyż nie powiedziałem ci, że zapłacę za twoje szaty i książki, jeśli będzie dobrze ci szło w szkole? ― Gdyby wszystko poszło dobrze i udałoby mu się znaleźć drogę do domu podczas wakacji, Harry uzgodnił z Dumbledorem, że ten upewni się, żeby Severus dostał to, czego będzie potrzebował przez resztę lat w Hogwarcie. Wolał, aby chłopiec nie wyróżniał się z grupy rówieśników. Co zrobi później, będzie już tylko jego decyzją. 

― Ale tak naprawdę nie mógł pan mieć tego na myśli. Niby dlaczego? 

Spojrzał prosto na Severusa. 

― Ponieważ wiem, jak to jest tego nie mieć, nie pasować do towarzystwa, bo nie ma się tego, co wszyscy. 

― Ale… ― Severus zaciął się. ― Co z tego będzie pan miał? 

― Satysfakcję ze świadomości, iż zrobiłem coś dobrego dla kogoś innego. Wielu ludzi mi pomogło, a ja odpłacam im przy twojej pomocy. 

― Nie rozumiem tego. 

― Wiem, że nie. Podejrzewam, że będziesz musiał zaakceptować to jako jedno z moich wielu dziwactw. Tak długo jak będziesz się dobrze uczył, zadbam, żebyś miał nowe książki i szaty z początkiem każdego roku. 

Severus stał przez chwilę czy dwie, marszcząc czoło. 

― W porządku ― powiedział w końcu. ― Dziękuję.


	3. Trzeci rok

― Harry ― zaczął Dumbledore, kiedy młodszy czarodziej wszedł po schodach Hogwartu. ― Strasznie mi przykro, że musiałeś wrócić w tak okropnych okolicznościach. 

― Wiem, to straszne. Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć, że Edward zginął w ten sposób. ― Potter ruszył za mężczyzną i skierowali się do jego gabinetu. Kiedy już znaleźli się w środku, odłożył swoją torbę na biurko. 

― Niestety był czystokrwistym mającym poglądy, które nie podobały się w niektórych kręgach. 

Harry uważnie go słuchał.

― Myślałem, że zginął w magicznym wypadku. Było to jednak związane z jego pracą?

― Na to miało wyglądać. ― Mina Dumbledore'a mówiła mu wszystko.

Harry był skłonny uwierzyć, że to prawda. 

― Skąd pan to wie? 

― Słyszałem pogłoski, jakoby Voldemort próbował zrekrutować Edwarda.

― Jakby mogło do tego dojść. Voldemort miałby więcej szczęścia, starając się pozyskać mnie niż Edwarda. ― Ze wszystkich najważniejszych czystokrwistych, jakich Harry spotkał, odkąd przybył do tego czasu, Edward był najbardziej modernistyczny i postępowy. 

― Po tym, gdy został odrzucony, Voldemort zdecydował się na jego przykładzie pokazać, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają. 

Harry bezskutecznie starał się unikać tematu Voldemorta. Nie było nic, co mógłby tutaj zrobić, skoro miał go zabić dopiero w przyszłości. Całkiem możliwe, że gdyby wykonał jakiś zły ruch, całkowicie mógłby zniszczyć swoje czasy. 

Ale to wciąż bolało. A biorąc pod uwagę, jak wolno posuwały się jego postępy w poszukiwaniach… To były już drugie wakacje, kiedy to poszukiwania informacji o urządzeniach do podróży w czasie skończyły się fiaskiem. Możliwe, że powinien był po prostu się już poddać. Mimo to nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby porzucić nadzieję na to, że pewnego dnia coś się zmieni i znajdzie drogę powrotną. 

― Nie ma nic, co mógłby pan zrobić, by go powstrzymać? 

― Pracujemy nad tym. Przypuszczam jednak, że to już nie wystarczy. Chciałbyś nam pomóc w walce z nim?

― Nie wiem, czy potrafię. Nie chcę… ― Urwał. W tej chwili nie był pewien, co Dumbledore wiedział, a co myślał, że wie. Harry musiał być ostrożny, ale niemożliwym było nie pozwolić niektórym informacjom wypłynąć. 

― Musisz postąpić tak, jak wydaje ci się, że będzie najlepiej ― odparł starzec, nawet nie ukrywając zawodu.

― Chciałbym znać na to odpowiedź. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wrócić. ― Wiedział jednak, jaka była prawda. Miał coraz mniejsze szanse na to, że uda mu się coś wymyślić. ― Niech da mi pan znać, jeśli będzie miał pan coś dla mnie. Mógłbym przynajmniej spróbować jakoś pomóc. 

*****

Na pogrzebie Edwarda zebrało się wielu żałobników. Kilka osób wygłosiło swoje mowy, włącznie z Dumbledore'em i Clarice Mazden, panią wiceminister magii . 

― Rose. Tak bardzo mi przykro. Jeśli jest coś, cokolwiek, co mógłbym zrobić, daj mi znać. ― Harry nakrył jej dłonie swoją i lekko uścisnął. 

Otarła oczy koronkową chusteczką, wyglądając, jakby przybyło jej ze dwadzieścia lat. 

― Nie sądzę, by tak było. Dziękuję za przyjście, Harry. 

― To wszystko, co mogę zrobić. Uwielbiałem Edwarda. Był porządnym człowiekiem z zasadami. Był dla mnie taki dobry. ― Nie potrafił wyrazić słowami, ile Edward dla niego znaczył. Zarówno jako ktoś o niezłomnych zasadach, jak i dziadek, który nie wiedział, że ma w nim wnuka. 

― Uważał cię za członka rodziny, którym dla nas jesteś. Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz. ― To nie ona powinna go pocieszać. 

Nim Harry mógł ponownie jej podziękować, podszedł do nich James, stając przy matce. Był wysoki jak na trzynastolatka. Jego zaczerwienione oczy straciły swój psotny blask.

― Syriusz z Remusem u nas zostaną. 

Kobieta odwróciła się do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

― Peter również?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. 

― Nie. Wraca do domu. 

― Cóż, zgoda. W takim razie idź do nich. 

Rose spojrzała na Harry’ego. 

― Wejdziesz do domu? Zajrzy do nas parę osób z rodziny i kilkoro przyjaciół. 

― Oczywiście. 

Gdy chciał dalej ruszyć, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, by go zatrzymać. 

― Zostawił ci część spadku.

Harry przełknął z trudem. 

― Nie musiał tego robić. 

― Nie, nie musiał. Ale tak jak mówiłeś, był to człowiek z zasadami. 

Poczucie winy ukłuło Harry’ego. 

*****

― Czego pan szuka? ― zapytał Severus, siadając przy stole obok Harry’ego w drugim tygodniu zajęć. Pani Pince znalazła dla niego kilka książek i Harry dopiero teraz miał szansę, by się im przyjrzeć. Niemal całe wakacje spędził poza Hogwartem, a później był pogrzeb i dzień kupowania szat i szkolnej wyprawki dla Severusa, co skutkowało tym, że nie miał czasu na czytanie. 

― Tego, co zwykle. ― Harry zamknął delikatnie książkę, podczas gdy tak naprawdę chciał ją zatrzasnąć i podeptać. Nie zawierała nic z tego, czego potrzebował. Zaczynało mu brakować już pomysłów, gdzie szukać. 

― Może przydałaby się panu fachowa pomoc? ― Severus uśmiechnął się do niego. 

― Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika? ― Nie przypuszczał, że się na to zgodzi . 

― Może. Czego dokładnie pan szuka? ― Oczy Severusa błyszczały na myśl o pomocy jemu. A może po prostu interesował go temat. 

Gołym okiem było widać, że Severus aż palił się, aby mu pomóc, co jednak trochę niepokoiło Harry’ego.

― Niczego od ciebie nie wymagam. Chcę, abyś to wiedział. 

― To zrozumiałe ― powiedział chłopak niecierpliwie. ― Po prostu pomogę panu z projektem, żadnych dodatkowych punktów, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Proszę mi po prostu powiedzieć, co pana interesuje. 

― Zaklęcia albo urządzenia, które przenosi w czasie ludzi albo przedmioty. ― Harry nie chciał być podejrzliwy, ale ten dzieciak rzadko robił coś bez powodu. 

― W teorii czy praktyce? ― Severus wyciągnął pergamin i zaczął notować. 

― W obu przypadkach, jednak z większym naciskiem na praktyczne zastosowanie. 

― Zakładam, że nie ma pan na myśli zmieniacza czasu? ― zapytał Severus, nie unosząc wzroku. 

― Coś podobnego, z tą różnicą, że szukam czegoś, co ma dużo większe zarówno zakres jak i rozpiętość, a zarazem pozwala podróżować w przeszłość i przyszłość.

― W takim razie ta. ― Severus wstał i zniknął między regałami, po czym wrócił z grubą księgą pod tytułem _Kompletna Magiczna Bibliografia_. 

― Dlaczego właśnie ta? 

― Dobrze by było, aby zaczął pan od znalezienia artykułów i czasopism, które by pana interesowały, po czym je sobie zgromadził. W taki sposób kompletuje materiały badawcze ― powiedział, jak gdyby był nauczycielem, a Harry niezbyt bystrym uczniem. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy chłopak kogoś cytował, choć mogły to być jego własne słowa. 

Tak, całkiem prawdopodobne, że należały do niego. Cały Severus. Czasami trudno było mu uwierzyć, że chłopak jest dopiero na trzecim roku. 

*****

― Wyglądasz na zamyślonego ― powiedział Dumbledore, siadając obok Harry’ego na niskim murku na zewnątrz zamku. Wciąż było ciepło mimo późnej jesieni. 

― Wiedział pan, że Edward zostawił mi ćwierć swojego majątku? ― Nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć tego, nie czując się jak oszust. 

― To powszechnie wiadome, odkąd przeczytano jego testament. Różnie zareagowano na ten zapis. 

― Zapoznałem się z dokumentami. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, sprawa wygląda tak, że ze względu na to, iż jestem nieślubnym potomkiem brata jej męża, Rose mogłaby złożyć skargę do Wizengamotu i z pewnością by wygrała. 

― Publicznie oświadczyła, że nie ma zamiaru podważać testamentu męża. ― Po tonie Dumbledore’a domyślał się, że zgadza się z kobietą. 

― Powinna. Cały spadek powinien przejść na nią i Jamesa.

― James i tak ma już więcej, niż będzie mu potrzebne do końca życia. Mam wrażenie, że Edward był spokojniejszy, mogąc coś dla ciebie zrobić ― powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

― Może, ale...

Dumbledore posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

― To była jego decyzja, dlaczego tak się tym gryziesz?

― Bo to wszystko zostało zbudowane na kłamstwie.. ― Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale dyrektor musiał to wiedzieć. Harry czuł to każdego dnia. 

― Jak pamiętasz, to ja zasugerowałem taką relację. Wydaje mi się również, że w swoich czasach również byłeś z nim blisko spokrewniony, ale z tego co mi się wydaje, nie byłeś jego bratankiem. Mylę się? 

― Nie. Masz rację. Ale gdyby wiedział...

― Kim naprawdę dla niego jesteś, to nie chciałby zapisać ci spadku? ― W tonie Dumbledore’a pobrzmiewał sceptycyzm, którego można było się w tej sytuacji spodziewać. Niesamowite było, co ten mężczyzna wiedział. 

Harry odwrócił wzrok. 

― Nie. Po tym, jak go poznałem, wydaje mi się, że pomógłby każdemu członkowi rodziny. Mimo to jednak cały majątek powinien…

― Edward umarł za to, w co wierzył. Sam powiedziałeś, że chciał ci pomóc. 

― Zawsze tak pan kieruje rozmową, że ciężko jest się z panem kłócić, dyrektorze. ― Tak bardzo jak chciał uparcie trzymać się swoich racji, wiedział, że Dumbledore miał słuszność. Gdyby Edward wiedział, kim tak naprawdę był, możliwe, że zrobiłby dla niego jeszcze więcej. 

Dyrektor Hogwartu zachichotał. 

― Dobrze wiedzieć, że jestem konsekwentny.

*****

― Dobrze wam poszło! ― krzyknął Harry do grupy Krukonów, których trenował. Chociaż lubił nauczanie, to treningi quidditcha darzył prawdziwą miłością. Każdy z tych dzieciaków chciał być na boisku i uczyć się, jak grać jeszcze lepiej.

― Profesorze! ― Czwartoroczna Belinda Mongormery była rezerwowym szukającym swojej drużyny. Miała szczupłą sylwetkę, jak większość szukających i burzę brązowych włosów, które sterczały jej na wszystkie strony. Przypominała Harry’emu czternastoletnią Hermionę.

― O co chodzi, panno Montgomery ― Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zabierze mu zbyt dużo czasu. Chciał jeszcze wziąć prysznic i wypić filiżankę herbaty przed wieczornym patrolem.

― Wiem, że zna pan Snape’a…

Na Merlina. Co tym razem zrobił Severus? 

― Owszem. 

Odchrząknęła i odparła po krótkiej chwili: 

― Okropnie idzie mu latanie. 

Harry już o tym słyszał. Wiedział również, że z tego właśnie powodu Huncwoci dokuczali mu najbardziej. Potter, oczywiście był szukającym Gryfonów już od drugiej klasy. 

― Widzi pan, jestem pewna, że chciałby być w tym lepszy. Ale nie poprosi nikogo o pomoc. ― Spojrzała w dół, czerwieniąc się. 

Nie miał zamiaru nawet powstrzymywać uśmiechu. Miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś myśli o Severusie tak ciepło. 

― Zatem prosisz, abym mu pomógł? Wiesz, że nie będzie ci za to wdzięczny.

Przytaknęła. 

― Lepiej tak, niżby znowu miał coś sobie zrobić, spadając. Jest po prostu trochę…

Harry’emu udało się zachować powagę. 

― Temperamentny, może? 

― Z większością trzeciorocznych łatwiej się porozumieć. Z drugiej strony to on _jest_ najlepszym uczniem na roku. ― I był to powód dumy dla całego domu. 

― Zamienię z nim słowo i zobaczę, czy mogę jakoś pomóc. ― Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tej rozmowie. Bardziej prawdopodobne było, że Severus przeklnie go za samą propozycję pomocy, niż ją przyjmie, nawet jeśli jest to coś, czego by w głębi duszy chciał. 

― Dziękuję. ― Wyglądała na rozbrajająco wdzięczną, kiedy odchodziła. 

Zupełnie jakby rozmowa o nim mogła go jakoś przywołać, Severus pojawił się, jak tylko Harry otworzył boczne drzwi. 

― Czego chciała? ― zapytał, idąc obok Harry’ego. 

― Uważa, że ktoś powinien pomóc ci z nauką latania. 

Severus zacisnął szczęki i Harry niemal mógł zobaczyć jak rośnie w nim wściekłość. 

― Wiem jak latać. I tak nie chcę grać w quidditcha ani nic z tych rzeczy. Dlaczego to wszystkich tak obchodzi? 

― To jedna z tych towarzyskich rzeczy, które robisz w szkole. 

― Nie jestem towarzyski. Większość Krukonów nie jest. Dlaczego wszyscy chcą, abym latał? 

Harry westchnął. Rozumiał, ale…

― Czasami musisz coś zrobić, żeby inni ci dali spokój. Będziesz miał do czynienia z tymi ludźmi jeszcze przez wiele lat… Zresztą, chcesz ciągle spadać ze swojej miotły? 

― Świetnie. Co muszę zrobić? ― Chłopak spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela z wyrzutem.

― Dlaczego nie spotkasz się ze mną na boisku po obiedzie…

― Nie. Mam pracę domową!

Harry westchnął. Dlaczego wszystko musiało być takie skomplikowane, jeśli chodziło o Severusa? 

― To też potraktuj jako pracę domową.

― Skoro muszę, to przyjdę. ― Severus obróciwszy się na pięcie, odszedł, a jego szata zafalowała bardzo znajomo.

*****

― Chciałbym zakończyć spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa ― rzekł wreszcie Albus i w tym samym czasie zebrani zaczęli głośniej ze sobą rozmawiać. 

Harry nie planował brać udziału w spotkaniach Zakonu, ale po tym, jak Dumbledore mu o nich wspomniał, nie potrafił się oprzeć. Może mógłby w jakiś nieznaczny sposób pomóc. Przynajmniej tak powiedział Dumbledore’owi. Było dość szokującym doświadczeniem zobaczyć tych wszystkich ludzi, których znał ze swoich czasów, takimi młodymi. Charlie i Bill Weasley bawili się klockami przy kominku. Włosy Molly miały tak intensywną barwę, że patrzenie na nie niemal bolało. Arthur wyglądał tak samo, tylko był młodszy, ale mówił i zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak Harry zapamiętał. 

Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie właśnie zaczęli trening aurorski, a Kingsley Shacklebolt był aurorem raptem od dwóch lat. 

― Harry. Miło było cię poznać ― powiedział Kinglsey, wyciągając rękę. 

― Tak jak ciebie, Kingsley. ― Harry uścisnął jego dłoń, która była silna i ciepła. 

― Jeśli nie masz żadnych planów, niektórzy z nas idą do Hogsmeade na kolację, a może nawet i piwo. 

Jak na zawołanie jego żołądek wydał z siebie bulgoczący dźwięk i Harry się zaśmiał. 

― Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł. 

Ruszył za Andromedą i Tedem. Tonks, a raczej Dora, jak na nią wołano, urodziła się pod koniec lata. Słyszał plotkę głoszącą, że Andromeda wciąż nie może się pogodzić z wyrzuceniem jej z rodziny, nawet jeśli od tego minęło trochę czasu. 

*

― Więc, Harry ― zagadnął go Kingsley, przytrzymując mu otwarte drzwi do pubu pod Trzema Miotłami. ― Jak ci się podoba nauczanie? 

Harry westchnął ciężko, wchodząc do środka. Ciepłe powietrze pachnące jabłkami przypomniało mu o innych czasach. 

― Właściwie nawet bardzo, co mnie nieustannie zaskakuje. 

― Dlaczego? ― zapytała Alice, gdy już usiedli. ― Podczas szkolenia aurorskiego wszyscy musieliśmy przeprowadzić parę zajęć z Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. 

W jego czasach już tego nie robiono . To był dobry pomysł, szkoda, że tę praktykę zarzucono. 

― Naprawdę? Po co?

― Prawdopodobnie miało to nauczyć nas radzenia sobie z dziećmi i ich pytaniami ― stwierdził Kingsley. ― Wydaje mi się, że Alice się to bardzo podobało. 

Przytaknęła z szerokim uśmiechem. 

― Tak, zdecydowanie. Jak wam już mówiłam, uczyłabym, gdybym nie została aurorem. 

― Najpierw Dumbledore musiałby cię zatrudnić, sama wiesz, a nie potrafi zatrzymać nauczyciela Obrony na dłużej. Ciągle się zmieniają ― powiedział Ted. 

― Jestem pewna, że dostałabym tę pracę. ― Zaśmiała się. ― Nie zamierzam jednak zmieniać zajęcia po tylu latach przygotowań. 

Interesujące, czyżby nikt nie pomyślał o klątwie ciążącej na każdym, kto przyjął tę posadę? Przecież nikt utrzymał się dłużej niż rok. Harry skinął głową. 

― To tylko dwa lata. I kolejne dwa stażu ― odparł Kingsley. ― Cieszę się, że zacznę w tym roku już bardziej skomplikowane sprawy. 

― Kiedyś chciałem zostać aurorem ― wtrącił nieco tęsknie Harry. Brakowało mu rozwiązywania trudnych spraw, ale chyba chodziło o coś innego. Tęsknił za tym, co go łączyło z resztą jego oddziału, a czego nie mógł wypracować z obecnymi kolegami z pracy. 

― Dlaczego więc nie dołączyłeś? Wiem, że przybyłeś ze Stanów, ale wydaje mi się, że muszą mieć tam odpowiednik OWTMów.

― I mają. Zdawałem je. Po prostu nie wyszło. 

― Czasami już tak jest ― powiedział mężczyzna ze współczuciem. Zdawał się rozumieć to, że życie nie zawsze układa się tak, jakby się tego chciało. Mniej więcej w połowie kolacji do Harry’ego dotarło, że Kingsley z nim flirtuje, głównie z powodu coraz to śmielszego zachowania aurora.

Po dwóch latach ból po utracie Ginny już nie był tak dojmujący, jak na początku. Miał nadzieję, że i ona nie żyła przeszłością. Prawdopodobnie myślała, że zginął na służbie. 

Czy był gotów na inny związek? Nie był pewien, choć nawet w swoich czasach uważał Kingsleya za atrakcyjnego. A ten młodszy, nie obciążony tyloma troskami mężczyzna przyciągał go i podniecał jeszcze bardziej. Chyba czas najwyższy, aby pozwolił na dotyk kogoś innego.

Śmiech wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

― Co wam tak wesoło?

― Powinieneś w towarzystwie bardziej uważać, Harry ― odparł Shacklebolt z uśmiechem.

― Przypuszcza, że masz rację.

*****

― Pan Snape i panna Evans. Cóż za niespodzianka. Ile razy jeszcze was złapię w czasie ciszy nocnej? ― Harry podparł się rękoma na biodrach, starając się wyglądać groźnie. 

To był trzeci raz, gdy złapał ich razem. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie stali się dla siebie czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Nie miało to dla niego większego sensu, ani znaczenia, a jednak nie podobało mu się. 

― Tylko rozmawialiśmy ― odparła Lily. 

Harry już dawno przestał myśleć o niej jak o swojej matce. Tak samo jak zdawał sobie sprawę, że James nie był jego ojcem. Co prawda, wiedział, że pewnego dnia, zostaną jego rodzicami, ale ta dziewczynka z dużymi, zielonymi oczami i mocnymi, rudymi włosami miała przed sobą jeszcze wiele lat, nim to się stanie.

― I co było takie ważne, że musieliście być poza swoimi pokojami wspólnymi o tej godzinie? ― spytał, uważnie przyglądając się obojgu.

― To prywatna sprawa ― powiedziała Lily, ale spuściła wzrok, zanim ponownie na niego spojrzała.

Jakkolwiek by chciał zrobić wyjątek i nie karać Severusa, _nie było tak późno_ , to jednak obiecał sobie traktować wszystkich uczniów tak samo. 

― Wydaje mi się, że czas, abyście oboje wrócili do siebie. Odejmuję każdemu z was po pięć punktów.

― Porozmawiamy później, Severusie. ― Lily uciekła. 

Harry był zaskoczony, że chłopak nie odszedł zaraz za nią.

― Panie Snape? 

― To nie była jej wina. ― Severus spojrzał na swoje stopy, po czym wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie.

Chłopak powinien wiedzieć, że tym nic nie zmieni. 

― Oczywiście, że była. Tak samo jak twoja. Oboje byliście na zewnątrz w trakcie ciszy nocnej ― powiedział Harry, unosząc brwi. Severus stał, krzyżując ramiona.

― To ja poprosiłem ją o spotkanie. Chciałem z nią porozmawiać. 

― Coś się stało? ― Głos Harry’ego złagodniał. Odkrył, że w ten sposób więcej się dowie w rozmowie z wieloma uczniami, szczególnie z Severusem. Twarz chłopaka zaczerwieniła się, ale potrząsnął głową. ― Jesteś pewien? ― Dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę. 

― Po prostu… ― Odwrócił się. ― Wiem, że to nie jest prawdziwy problem. Po prostu...

Harry czekał. Było późno, ale chciał, żeby Severus odważył się z nim porozmawiać. Chłopak westchnął ciężko. 

― Ja… Hmm… Myślę, że mogę woleć chłopców. 

― Wiesz, że to nie jest problem w czarodziejskim świecie. ― Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego nawet, jeśli chodziło o czystokrwiste rodziny.

― Mój ojciec jest mugolem. 

― I się nie dowie. ― Tak będzie dobrze. Harry nie znał Tobiasa Snape’a, ale zdążył już zorientować się, że nie mógł zrobić w tej kwestii nic dla Severusa. ― Nic mu nie mów. 

― Nie chciałem, ale… co jeśli to odkryje? ― Jasnym było, że Severus bał się, że jego mama mogłaby wydać jego sekret. 

― Mamie również nie mów ― powiedział Harry. ― Albo przynajmniej poczekaj kilka lat. 

Severus przytaknął. 

― Przeszkadza to panu? 

― Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego by miało? 

― Wychowali pana mugole. 

― To prawda. Ale byłem w czarodziejskim świetle przez większość mojego dorosłego życia. Poza tym, sam spotykam się z mężczyznami. 

Severus wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. 

― Naprawdę? 

― Chodzę czasem na randki ― zaśmiał się Harry. Nastolatki zdawały postrzegać dorosłych jako poruszające się kartonowe wycinaki. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że to była uniwersalna prawda. 

― Z kim się pan spotyka? Z kimś kogo znam? ― Było jasne, że Severus myślał już o wszystkich nauczycielach w szkole. 

 

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. 

― Co prawda, nie powinno cię to interesować, ale spotykam się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem. 

― Tym aurorem? 

― Znasz go? 

― Prowadził kilka lekcji Obrony, kiedy byłem na pierwszym roku. ― Severus znajomo prychnął. ― Niezłe z niego ciacho. 

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, ale się zarumienił. 

*****

― Panu Snape’owi należą się gratulacje. Miał najlepsze oceny z całego trzeciego roku, za co przyznaję mu dodatkowych dwadzieścia pięć punktów. ― Zakomunikował Dumbledore wszystkim na uczcie pożegnalnej, ale Harry nie słuchał. Był zbyt dumny z Severusa. 

Ostatnie oświadczenie przykuło jego uwagę. 

― Ravenclaw wygrywa puchar domów. ― Dumbledore uniósł różdżkę i chorągwie zmieniły się na niebieskie i brązowe barwy Ravenclawu. 

Aplauz był ogłuszający i Harry spojrzał na Severusa, który był poklepywany w plecy i każdy chciał uścisnąć mu dłoń. Biedny chłopak wyglądał na nieco oszołomionego. Zeszłego roku w ostatecznym podsumowaniu zajął pierwsze miejsce na równi z Lily Evans, więc dodatkowe punkty się wyrównały.Tym razem jego zasługa była tym większa, że jako dom, Krukoni w punktacji szli niemal łeb w łeb z Gryfonami. 

*

― Gratuluję, panie Snape ― powiedział Harry, gdy tak jak inni, potrząsał jego dłonią. 

― Dziękuję, profesorze. ― Severusa policzki były czerwone z emocji.

― Spotkamy się w sierpniu, żeby kupić ci nowe książki i szaty. Wyślę ci sowę, gdy wrócę do kraju. ― Harry zaczął odchodzić, ale chłopak położył mu rękę na ramieniu. 

― Naprawdę. Dziękuję za wszystko. 

― To sama przyjemność patrzeć, jak sobie świetnie radzisz. ― I tak było. Harry wiedział, że Snape był dobrym, nawet świetnym uczniem. Ile znaczyła odrobina akceptacji podkreślał fakt, że Severus tak wspaniale wybijał się spośród rówieśników.


	4. Piąty Rok

Harry z trudem wszedł po schodach Hogwartu, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Dumbledore siedział przy jednym z długich stołów, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Harry odłożył torbę. 

― Wszystko dobrze, Albusie? 

Dumbledore zamrugał i skinął mu na powitanie. 

― Och, tak, w porządku. Jakieś postępy w poszukiwaniach? 

Harry usiadł, po czym wziął długi, powolny oddech.

― Nie. Wydaje mi się, że już wyczerpałem wszystkie opcje. Szukałem wszędzie, gdzie uważałem za rozsądne, a także w miejscach, które wskazał mi Severus. 

― Severus? ― W głosie Dumbledore zabrzmiała nuta, która nie spodobała się Potterowi.

― Chciał pomóc. Rzeczywiście świetny i skrupulatny z niego poszukiwacz. ― To Severus znalazł dwa możliwie działające urządzenia. Niestety, Harry nie potrafił zlokalizować żadnego z nich. Chociaż nienawidził myśli, że ma przyznać się do porażki, postanowił, iż te wakacje były ostatnimi, które poświęcił na szukanie czegoś, czego zwyczajnie nie potrafił znaleźć. 

― Wcale mnie to nie dziwi ― westchnął Dumbledore. ― Zaproponowałem mu prefekturę w tym roku. Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże mu rozwinąć jego umiejętności komunikacji z innymi uczniami do tego stopnia, by szły w parze z jego intelektem. 

― Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? ― Nie miał wątpliwości, że Severus podoła zadaniom, ale jednocześnie obawiał się, że chłopak może nadużyć swoją pozycję. Miał słabość do ulegania pokusom.

― Jako, że jesteś jego największym obrońcą, myślałem, że się ucieszysz. 

― I cieszę. Naprawdę. Ale wiem, jak trudny potrafi być. Ponadto nie jestem pewien, czy powstrzyma się przed pragnieniem nadużycia swojej władzy… Nie patrz tak na mnie. To, że go lubię, nie znaczy, iż nie dostrzegam jego wad. Jest lojalny niczym Puchon. 

― Wobec ludzi, których lubi. Czyli względem ciebie, Lily Evans, może Regulusa Blacka… Akurat jego nie jestem pewien. ― W tonie Dumbledore’a kryło się coś więcej. 

Jednak Harry nie umiał tego nazwać. Dyrektor Hogwartu wciąż pozostawał dla niego tajemnicą. 

― Regulus Black podąża niebezpieczną ścieżką i mam szczerą nadzieję, że rozmowa z Severusem sprawi, że ten nie podąży za nim. ―Harry nie wiedział o Regulusie prawie nic, a to, co widział zdecydowanie nie wzbudzało jego sympatii względem chłopaka. Zwłaszcza, że Severus nie miał bliższego kontaktu z dziećmi Śmierciożerców, które należały do Domu Węża. Wiedział, że kilku Krukonów również było blisko z Voldemortem, jednak oni wydawali się mniej aktywni politycznie. A może po prostu polityka nie leżała na czele ich priorytetów. 

― Koniec końców i tak to nie będzie twój wybór ― powiedział Dumbledore. 

― Nie, nie będzie. Ale jeśli mogę na niego wpłynąć, mam zamiar to zrobić. ― Teraz, gdy wiedział, że tu zostanie, miał więcej czasu na angażowanie się w tutejsze życie. ― Kiedy jest następne spotkanie zakonu? 

― W przyszłym tygodniu. Znowu straciliśmy kilku czystokrwistych oraz mugolaków. ― Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło. ― I dość znaczącego jasnowidza. Sybillę Trelawney. Nie jestem pewien, na co komu była jej śmierć. 

Puls Harry’ego przyspieszył. Trelawney? Skoro jest martwa, nie będzie przepowiedni, którą Snape mógłby podsłuchać i donieść o niej Voldemortowi. 

Teraz dotarło do niego, że to nie była przeszłość, a inna rzeczywistość. 

Może i się domyślał, że praktycznie nie miał szans na powrót do domu, ale stuprocentowa pewność co do tego,była niczym uderzenie w ziemię po upadku z pędzącej miotły. 

― Harry, Harry! Wszystko w porządku? ― Głos Dumbledore’a dochodził do niego jakby z daleka. Harry zamrugał kilka razy, próbując skupić wzrok. 

― Wszystko dobrze ― skłamał. 

― Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tak było. Wyglądasz zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy ni stąd ni zowąd znalazłeś się u moich stóp.

Mając nadzieję na zebranie myśli, Harry wziął głęboki wdech, a po nim kolejny. Jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Teraz to były jego czasy, a jeśli mógł jakoś pomóc i zrobić coś więcej, niż dotychczas, to powinien. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to ponowne spotkanie z Voldemortem. 

― Dlaczego nie powiesz mi, co cię tak zdenerwowało? 

Harry oparł brodę na dłoniach. 

― W moich czasach Sybilla Trelawney wygłosiła przepowiednię, która bardzo mocno wpłynęła na moje życie. Nie może tego zrobić, jeśli jest martwa. 

Dumbledore nałożył okulary na nos i zmarszczył brwi. 

― Może już to zrobiła. 

― Mało prawdopodobne. W czasie, z którego przybyłem, byłeś świadkiem przepowiedni; powinno do niej dojść dopiero za kilka lat. 

― Jak brzmiała jej treść? ― zapytał, a zmarszczki na jego czole pogłębiły się. 

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. 

― Mówiła, że albo pokonam Voldemorta, albo on mnie. 

― I zrobiłeś to? 

― Lata po przepowiedni, ale tak. 

― Mógłbyś zrobić to ponownie? Mam na myśli, zniszczyć go? 

― Wówczas pomogło mi w tym wiele osób. ― Harry nie myślał już tak wiele o Ronie i Hermionie, jak na samym początku, ale nagle za nimi zatęsknił. Nie wydawało mu się możliwe, by miał dokonać tego wszystkiego bez ich pomocy. ― Wiesz o horkruksach, prawda? 

― Tak. Niedawno dowiedziałem się o ich istnieniu. Nie zacząłem nawet szukać przedmiotów, których mógł użyć. ― Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. ― A ty wiesz?

― Wiem, jakich przedmiotów użył w moim świecie i domyślam się, jak je znaleźć. Nie jestem, co prawda pewien, jak to wygląda tutaj. ― Miał zobowiązania względem tej wersji czarodziejskiego świata, nawet jeśli tracił tym samym szanse na powrót do domu.   
Nie żeby miał jakąś możliwość na powrót do swoich czasów. Nie po ponad pięciu latach. Nawet gdyby mu się udało, nie byłoby już tak jak dawniej. Wszystko by się zmieniło. Jego bliscy z całą pewnością żyli już dalej. Nie. Zaakceptował fakt, że to, co znał, odeszło. 

Wciąż jednak istniał paradoks, że urodzi się za pięć lat, w roku tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym.

― W takim razie przyjmijmy, że horkruksy są tym samym i poinformujmy o tym Zakon ― powiedział Dumbledore, wyrywając Harry’ego z zamyślenia. Przypomniał mu o czymś jeszcze. 

Za dwa lata Peter mógł wejść do Zakonu, a skoro już raz mieli zdrajcę, to istniała możliwość, że sytuacja się powtórzy.

― Może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. 

Dumbledore posłał mu uważne spojrzenie. 

― Wiesz coś o jego członkach? 

― Nie, ale możliwe, że mam jakieś informacje o jego przyszłych członkach. ― Harry nie miał póki co jeszcze zamiaru wydawać Petera. Może tym razem nie sprzeda przyjaciół. ― Będę potrzebował pomocy w zniszczeniu horkruksów. 

― Masz ją. ― Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę. ― Spotkamy się po rozpoczęciu szkoły. A skoro o niej mowa, w tym roku również masz zamiar opłacić zakup szat i książek Severusa Snape’a?

Harry nigdy nie był pewien, czy Dumbledore w końcu to zaakceptował, czy nie, ale zadawał mu to pytanie niezmiennie każdego roku. Starając się zwalczyć rosnącą w nim irytację, odparł: 

― Był najlepszym uczniem na roku? 

― Przez dłuższy czas.

― Więc znasz odpowiedź. Jesteśmy już umówieni na przyszły tydzień. Zastanawiam się nad zabraniem ze sobą Kingsleya. Mam wrażenie, że wieczność go nie widziałem.

Dumbledore zachichotał. 

― Jestem pewien, że to będzie interesujący lunch.

― Dlaczego tak mówisz? Jestem całkowicie pewien, że Serverus polubi Kingsleya. O czymś nie wiem? 

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Jestem pewien, że będziecie się dobrze bawić. 

*****

― Panie Snape ― zaczął Harry. ― Jak minęły wakacje? 

― Było w porządku. ― Severus odwrócił wzrok. Był bardziej zmizerniały i bledszy niż zwykle na koniec lata. Zdecydowanie za chudy. A jego włosy… wyglądały jakby nie były myte i ścinane od zakończenia roku. Merlinie, Severus będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić przed początkiem roku szkolnego.

― A co z tym? ― zapytał, wskazując na połataną szatę i dziurawe buty. 

Gdyby wzrok Severusa mógł zabijać, leżałby bez ducha.

― Musi pan to robić? 

― Co? ― zapytał Harry, zmuszając się, by nie odpowiedzieć równie ostrym spojrzeniem. 

― Zawsze wątpi pan, kiedy mówię, że coś jest w porządku. 

― Owszem; zawsze, gdy uważam, że kłamiesz. Jak teraz. 

― Może to po prostu nie twoja sprawa ― prychnął chłopak. 

Gdyby byli w szkole, Harry upomniałby go za ton, jednak w tej chwili nie miał ochoty na żadne kłótnie. 

― Lepiej zajmijmy się kupnem szat dla ciebie. 

― Wie pan, że nie musi tego robić co roku? ― Mimo jego słów, było jasne, że Severus tak naprawdę w to nie wierzył. 

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. 

― Wiem, że nie muszę. Ale chcę. Jakoś tak prościej, gdy zaczynasz jesienią szkołę z nowymi szatami. 

― Brzmi pan jak dziewczyna. _Wszystko jest prostsze, kiedy masz nowe szaty_ ― zadrwił. Harry ponownie puścił to mimo uszu. 

― Już ci mówiłem. Nie zmienia to faktu, że taka jest prawda. 

― Że jest pan dziewczyną? 

― Że nowe szaty upraszczają niektóre rzeczy. 

― Przeżyłbym bez nich jeden rok. 

― Prawdopodobnie tak. Gdybyś tylko nie rósł tak szybko; jak wiesz, zaklęcie działa jakieś osiemnaście miesięcy. Jednak lepiej jest po prostu kupić nowe szaty. Skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to możemy ruszać?

― Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym.

― Pogoda jest zazwyczaj ładna w sierpniu. ― Harry parsknął na zirytowane spojrzenie Severusa. ― W porządku, inny temat. 

― Myślę o próbie dostania się do drużyny quidditcha. 

Harry uniósł brwi. 

― I to mówi chłopak, który nie przejmował się nauką latania kilka lat temu. 

― Po prostu myślę, że to mogłyby być fajne. ― Severus wykrzywił do niego usta w imitacji uśmiechu, jednak Harry był pewien, że kryje się za tym coś więcej. 

― O czym mi nie mówisz? ― podjął Potter. ― Chcesz w ten sposób zaimponować chłopakom?

― To nie jest dla mnie ważne. ― Jednak wbrew swoim słowom, Severus zaczerwienił się, odwracając wzrok. 

― Oczywiście, że nie. ― Harry dostrzegł Kingsleya i pomachał. Gdy tylko mężczyzna ich dogonił, cmoknął go w usta.

―Dobrze cię widzieć, Harry. I Severusa, zgadza się? ― Kingsley uśmiechnął się szeroko. Potter zadrżał nieco, pamiętając, do czego używał tych ust ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli.

― Tak ― potwierdził cicho Severus. ― Myślałem, że idziemy po moje szaty? 

― Tak. Po prostu zaprosiłem Kingsleya, by zjadł z nami lunch. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? 

Severus wyglądał przez chwilę na zakłopotanego, ale potem potrząsnął głową. 

― Nie, w porządku. 

― Wspaniale ― odparł Harry. ― W takim razie chodźmy. 

*****

― Nie widziałem pana zbyt wiele w bibliotece podczas ostatnich kilku tygodni ― powiedział Severus, wchodząc do gabinetu Harry’ego z plecakiem na ramieniu. 

― Nie prowadzę w tym roku zbyt wielu poszukiwań. ― A właściwie żadnych. Odkąd zdecydował się zaangażować w życie w tych czasach, uznał, że nie będzie już dłużej walił głową w ścianę, próbując znaleźć sposób na powrót do swoich czasów. 

― Koniec z podróżą w czasie? Wciąż szukam ― Severus usiadł na kanapie. 

― Już nie musisz ― odparł profesor. Prawdopodobnie powinien był powiedzieć o tym Severusowi już wcześniej. 

― Znalazłem coś interesującego. Mam rozumieć, że zdecydował się pan zostać? 

― Skąd to przypuszczenie? ― Poza Dumbledorem, nigdy nie rozmawiał o swojej sytuacji z kimkolwiek innym, a nawet przed dyrektorem, nigdy wcześniej się jakoś szczególnie nie odkrył i nie powiedział zbyt wiele. A teraz to i tak nie miało znaczenia. 

Severus wzruszył ramionami, ale nie spojrzał na niego. 

― Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że to było coś więcej, niż chęć wzbogacenia swojej teoretycznej wiedzy. Że miał pan w tym swój cel. 

Harry czasami zapominał, jak wnikliwy potrafił być Severus. 

― Masz rację. Było coś, co straciłem i chciałem odzyskać. 

― Ale już pan nie chce? 

― Teraz wiem, że nie mam na to najmniejszych szans. ― Zaakceptowanie tego i tak było bolesne, ale Harry w końcu był na to gotowy. Jedynym problemem był zbliżający się paradoks, ale miał nadzieję, że w odpowiednim momencie wszystko samo się rozwiąże. 

― Przykro mi. ― Wstał z kanapy i zbliżył się do niego, zniżając głos. ― Ja… hmm.. chciałem zapytać pana… Myśli pan, że granie w quidditcha mogłoby zaimponować chłopakowi?

Bycie piętnastolatkiem było niekiedy strasznie trudne. Harry nie zaśmiał się. 

― Myślę, że ludziom bardziej imponuje twoja inteligencja niż umiejętności gry. 

Sneverus prychnął. 

― Może ma pan coś innego w zanadrzu? Myślę, że chłopcy w moim wieku mają gdzieś moją inteligencję. 

― Uważaj na słownictwo ― upomniał go z przyzwyczajenia. ― Właściwie masz rację, dzieciaki będą pod wrażeniem jedynie, jeśli pomożesz im z ich pracą domową. 

― Większość chłopaków, którzy potrzebowaliby pomocy z pacami domowymi, należy do Gryffindoru i proszę mi wierzyć, ale nie umówiłbym się z żadnym z nich. ― Na samą myśl, Severus aż zadrżał na całym ciele. 

― Powinienem ci przypomnieć, że Lily również jest Gryfonką? 

― Jak już powiedziałem, nie umówię się z nikim z Gryffindoru! ― Severus potrząsnął głową z obrzydzeniem. ― Ale wie pan, może powinienem kazać sobie płacić za pomoc w pracy domowej. W ten sposób osiągnąłbym coś, czego chcę. 

Harry był przerażony tym pomysłem. 

― Nie myślisz o tym poważnie, prawda? 

Severus westchnął. 

― Nie, bo przecież mogłoby się to udać tylko w przypadku…

― Gryfonów. Tak, słyszałem. Nie musisz handlować randkami. 

― Wiem, jak wyglądam. Potrzebuję czegoś w tym stylu. ― Niestety, Severus się nie mylił, co było bardzo smutne. Dla piętnastolatków nie liczy się to, co się ma w głowie, a jedynie atrakcyjny wygląd. Wedle nastoletnich kryteriów, Severus nigdy nie będzie dobrze wyglądał. Harry chciałby móc powiedzieć coś pokrzepiającego.

― Wygląd nie jest najważniejszy i twoi przyjaciele o tym wiedzą. 

― Łatwo tak mówić komuś, kto sam jest obłędnie atrakcyjny ― prychnął. ― To zawsze jest proste dla takich ludzi jak pan. 

― Moje życie nigdy nie było proste, dziękuję bardzo. Poza tym, chyba potrzebujesz okularów. ― Harry ostentacyjnie zdjął swoje i wyciągnął je w jego kierunku. Czasami tak robił, a tym razem rozmowa znajdowała się na granicy tego, co uważał za stosowne. ― Jak tam twoje zajęcia w tym roku? 

― Dość nagła zmiana tematu. 

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. 

― Więc? 

Severus westchnął i odsunął opadające mu na twarz włosy. 

― Wszystko w porządku. Myślałem o dołączeniu na pana zajęcia w tym semestrze, ale nie mógłbym połączyć ich z Numerologią i Starożytnymi Runami. 

― Chodzisz na oba? 

― Chcę zdawać dwanaście SUMów. 

― Ambitnie. ― Hermiona miała jedynie jedenaście i tylko dziesięć zaliczyła. Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Doskonale pamiętał, że nieważne, ile oni by nie zdali, Hermiona i tak zawsze była lepsza.Cholera, wciąż tęsknił za tą dwójką. 

Severus posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie. 

― Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze, co chcę robić, więc podejdę do tylu, do ilu będę w stanie.

― Myślałem, że planujesz coś z eliksirami ― odparł. Severus był najlepszym uczniem Hogwartu w eliksirach od wielu lat. Lily nie była nawet bliska jego zdolnościom. Slughorn wspierał go ze wszystkich sił, udostępniając mu laboratorium po godzinach i pozwalając eksperymentować. 

― Są setki specjalizacji i muszę się w jednej z nich odnaleźć. Nie chcę się póki co jeszcze ograniczać.

― Jestem pewien, że zabłyśniesz, bez względu na to, co wybierzesz. 

Severus zaczerwienił się. 

― Moje pytanie jednak wciąż brzmi: dlaczego akurat dwanaście? 

Severus spojrzał na niego, jakby był niespełna rozumu. 

― Bo mogę. 

*****

Za drugim razem wizyta w jaskini, gdzie Voldemort ukrył medalion, była równie traumatyczna. Razem z Dumbledorem napoił Wykopka płynem, w którym przedmiot był zanurzony. Stworzenie zgłosiło się na ochotnika, gdy tylko wyjaśnili mu okoliczności. Biedny skrzat odchorowywał to przez dwa dni, ale Harry i Dumbledore się nim zaopiekowali. Później Wykopek był dość dumny z siebie samego, kiedy w końcu pozwolili mu wyjść z łóżka. 

Horkruks zniszczyli mieczem Gryffindora, tak jak zrobił to z Ronem. Diadem Ravenclaw był dokładnie tam, gdzie Harry pamiętał. Tym razem nie musiał ratować Draco Malfoya, lecąc z nim na miotle. Szatańska Pożoga zadziałała tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem. Wszystko wydawało mu się zbyt proste.

― Jestem całkowicie pewien, że pierścień Marvola jest zaklęty ― powiedział późną nocą Harry po zniszczeniu diademu. 

― Gdzie on jest? 

― W ruinach domu Gauntów, obłożonych licznymi magicznymi osłonami. 

― Możemy go zdobyć? 

― Będziemy musieli być bardzo ostrożni. 

― Święte słowa ― Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ostro. ― Czego mi nie mówisz?

Harry skrzyżował z nim wzrok. 

― Po prostu bądźmy ostrożni, dobrze? 

Dumbledore poprawił okulary na nosie. 

― Będziemy. 

*****

― Zdobycie pozostałych horkruksów będzie nieco trudniejsze. ― Harry z ponurą satysfakcją patrzył na powoli rozpuszczający się w kotle kwasu pierścień. ― Jestem niemal pewien, że pamiętnik jest w Malfoy Manor. 

― A czara Hufflepuff? 

― W Lestrange… nie, czekaj, prawdopodobnie w skarbcu Blacków. Bellatriks jeszcze nie wyszła za Rudolfa Lestrange, prawda? ― W końcu skończyła szkołę dopiero, gdy Harry zaczął tu uczyć.

― Prawdopodobnie wyjdzie za niego w następne lato, ale to wciąż jest dość niepewne, bo kilka razy kłócili się wyjątkowo ostro, nie zważając, że nie są sami. Rodzina oczekuje od niej, że poślubi Rudolfa zgodnie z ich życzeniem, jednak wciąż z nimi walczy. Poza tym, aktualnie aktywnie pracuje dla Voldemorta. Pewnie prościej byłoby dostać czarę, kiedy wciąż jest u Blacków. 

― Dlaczego tak uważasz? Próbowałeś kiedyś ukraść coś z Gringotta? ― Harry nawet nie chciał myśleć o kradzieży stamtąd czegokolwiek. Zadrżał. Nigdy więcej. 

― Może, dlatego, że Syriusz Black mógłby nam pomóc ― powiedział Dumbledore tonem sugerującym, że naprawdę rozważał tę możliwość. 

Harry nie i od razu zaoponował: 

― Ma tylko piętnaście lat!

― I wciąż pozostaje spadkobiercą, więc ma prawo do skarbca. 

― Nie wyraziłem się jasno? Ma tylko piętnaście lat! Poza tym, nie jestem pewien, czy możemy mu ufać. ― Harry z całego serca kochał swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale Syriusz Black w tym świecie wystarczająco często doprowadzał go do szału. 

― Myślę, że można mu zaufać. Poza tym, nie musimy mówić mu, dlaczego tego chcemy. Po prostu poprosimy, aby przekazał czarę i nikomu o niczym nie mówił.

― Jakby w ogóle istniał cień szansy, że nie powie reszcie. ― Istniała możliwość, że Peter już ich sprzedał. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. ― Wątpię, żeby to zrobił. 

― Zawsze możemy zapytać. 

*****

― Wiesz, że to moje biuro, prawda? ― zapytał Harry, opadając na fotel przy biurku. 

Severus spojrzał na niego ze swojego miejsca na wysłużonej, skórzanej sofie, parskając. 

― Słyszałem plotki. 

― I nie uwierzyłeś, co? ― Harry ukrył uśmiech. Zachęcanie Severusa nigdy nie działało na jego korzyść. Chłopak był zdecydowanie za bystry. 

― Wydawało mi się, że nie przeszkadzał panu nasze rozmowy, a skoro nie nawiedza pan dłużej biblioteki… ― powiedział to takim tonem, jakby przychodząc do niego, to on robił grzeczność Harry’emu .

Może tak było. 

Harry lubił mieć Severusa przy sobie, rzucać mu wyzwania, obserwować jak się uczy. Dlatego też żałował, że chłopak nie uczęszczał na jego zajęcia. 

― Więc co? Jesteś uprzejmy i czynisz moje życie lepszym, odwiedzając mnie i używając mojego biura jak swojego własnego? 

― Dziesięć punktów dla Profesora. Teraz mam prawo to zrobić. 

Harry zaśmiał się, patrząc na minę Severusa. 

― I uwielbiasz to, czyż nie? 

― Gryffindor stracił dzisiaj tylko dwadzieścia pięć punktów. ― Och, jasne było, że Severus chciałby odebrać im jeszcze więcej. 

― Co takiego pan Black i Potter zrobili, że zabrałeś im tyle punktów? ― Może zaś próbowali zaatakować go dwóch na jednego. Wiedział jednak, że Severus bez problemu sobie z nimi radził. W tym roku było to dla niego znacznie prostsze. 

― Wie pan, że nigdy nie przestaną. Z jakiegoś powodu próbowali obrzucić mnie klątwami, ale zanim zacznie pan pytać, nie mam pojęcia czemu. ― Uśmieszek Severusa był paskudny. Wbrew temu, co właśnie powiedział, Snape na pewno ich sprowokował ― Nie powtórzą tego błędu. 

Harry nic nie mógł poradzić, nie znając całej sytuacji, ale Severus nigdy by mu tego nie powiedział.

― Pamiętaj, że panna Evans również jest Gryfonką. 

― Powtarza to pan, jakbym o tym nie wiedział. Poza tym, właśnie dlatego nie odebrałem im trzydziestu punktów. 

Tak naprawdę prefekt nie mógł zabrać dziennie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć punktów jednemu domowi. Z poważniejszymi przewinieniami musieli udawać się do nauczycieli. James i Syriusz nie znali umiaru, jeśli chodziło o ich starcia z Severusem, a ten nie pozostawał im dłużny. To wznosiło ich wzajemną niechęć na wyższy poziom.

*****

― Panna Evans, pan Snape. Na zewnątrz po ciszy nocnej, znowu. ― Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi. ― Jakieś wyjaśnienia? 

― Tylko rozmawiałam z Severusem ― powiedziała. ― Właśnie odprowadzał mnie do dormitorium. 

― Bez odebrania punktów za przebywanie poza dormitorium? ― Harry uniósł brew i czekał. 

― Umm. Pięć punktów za plątanie się po szkole po ciszy nocnej. ― Severus posłał Lily przepraszające spojrzenie. 

― Sama trafię w takim razie ― westchnęła i odeszła. 

― Musisz trzymać się zasad. ― Harry przypomniał sobie, jak uprzedzenia dorosłego Severusa wzniecały walkę między domami.

Severus potrząsnął głową. 

― Problem w tym, że nikt tego nie robi. Nawet nauczyciele. 

― Po prostu trzeba starać się być sprawiedliwym. ― Harry chciałby, żeby to było takie proste, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. 

― Dlaczego powinienem? 

― Zostałeś prefektem i masz pewną władzę, a co za tym idzie, wymaga się od ciebie odpowiedniego zachowania ― odpowiedział Harry, wiedząc, że nie zostanie zrozumiany. Severus zmarszczył brwi. 

― Ale nie każdy tak robi.

― Ktoś mądry powiedział mi, że wszystkich ludzi definiują wybory, które podejmują. 

― To jakieś bzdury. Jesteśmy określani przez nasze doświadczenie. To co przeżyliśmy. 

― To, co powiedział było prawdą. Ale ty też masz rację.

**

 

Severus wślizgnął się do jego gabinetu na kilka dni przed przerwą świąteczną. Harry uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niego. 

― Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, panie Snape?

― Jest coś, co chciałbym panu powiedzieć. ― Chłopak zbliżył się do jego biurka. ― Chciałbym również, by mnie pan wysłuchał, nim cokolwiek powie. 

Harry wstał od biurka, przenosząc się na fotel obok kanapy. Wskazał Severusowi, by usiadł obok. 

― W czym problem?

Nie patrząc na niego, Severus uniósł różdżkę, rzucając wyciszające zaklęcie na drzwi. 

― Sądzę, że nadszedł czas, byśmy byli razem. 

To nie miało żadnego sensu. 

― Co? O czym ty mówisz?

Nim Harry mógłby wydobyć z siebie chociaż jeszcze jedno słowo, Severus już wspinał się na jego kolana, obejmując go długimi rękami, po czym złożył na jego wargach mokry pocałunek. 

Przez chwilę Harry był zbyt zaskoczony, by się poruszyć. Jednak, gdy Severus zdecydował się wślizgnąć językiem do jego ust, zmusiło go to do reakcji. Odepchnął go mocno, obiema dłońmi. Severus skończył na podłodze, parząc na niego z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy. Harry szybko wstał, ocierając usta grzbietem dłoni, po czym wziął kilka oddechów. 

― Panie Snape, to było całkowicie nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie ― powiedział spokojnie, jednak jego serce łomotało mu w klatce piersiowej niemal boleśnie. 

Po uderzeniu albo dwóch ciężkiej ciszy, ból zaczął wykrzywiać bladą twarz Severusa. 

― Próbowałem pokazać panu...

― Wiem, co próbowałeś zrobić. Jednocześnie musisz wiedzieć, że nie ma możliwości, bym ci na to pozwolił. ― Harry utrzymał niski głos, mówiąc powoli w nadziei, że obejdzie się bez zbytniego zranienie Severusa. Wziął kolejny wdech. 

Severus nie był pierwszym studentem, który w jakikolwiek sposób okazał mu takie uczucia i wcześniej Harry zawsze starał być delikatny. Prościej było robić to jednak, kiedy nie starano się go całować. Musiał ukarać go, by upewnić się, iż sytuacja się więcej nie powtórzy. Miał również zamiar zgłosić to Dumbledore’owi. 

― Wiem, że wydaje ci się, iż coś do mnie czujesz i jestem pewien, że wydawało ci się to dobrym sposobem na okazanie tego, ale tak nie jest. I musisz to zrozumieć ― powiedział surowo, używając swojego najbardziej zawiedzionego nauczycielskiego tonu. 

― Myślałem, że byłeś… ― Severus jęknął, podnosząc się z ziemi, wpatrując we własne stopy. 

― Przykro mi, ale nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Masz tydzień szlabanu z profesor McGonagall, gdy wrócisz już z przerwy świątecznej. Chcę również dziesięć stóp pergaminu na temat prawidłowych relacji między uczniem i nauczycielem. 

Przez chwilę, Severus wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się z nim kłócić, jednak najwyraźniej uznał, że i tak niczego nie ugra, bo zamknął usta. 

Harry z ulgą uniósł różdżkę, by odblokować drzwi i zdjął wyciszające zaklęcie. 

― A teraz, nim zrobi się jeszcze gorzej, po prostu idź. 

Severus spojrzał na niego po raz ostatni ze łzami w oczach, po czym wybiegł. 

*****

Kiedy Harry wspiął się po schodach do biura Dumbledore’a, trząsł się, na co nie pozwolił sobie w obecności Severusa. 

― Co się stało? ― Dumbledore otworzył drzwi, nim zapukał. 

― Severus wbił sobie do głowy, że coś do mnie czuje. ― Harry opadł ciężko na jeden ze stojących przy kominku foteli, chowając twarz w dłoniach. 

― Nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z tego, że było to właściwie nieuniknione? ― Dumbledore uniósł brwi. 

― Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, by to mogło być możliwe. Dlaczego miałbym? ― zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Zawsze uważał Severusa za innego niż reszta uczniów, może nie tyle dojrzalszego, ale zbyt mądrego na to, by zakochać się w nauczycielu. 

Dumbledore zachichotał. 

― Żartujesz, chłopcze? Och, widzę, że jednak nie. Co zrobił? 

― Wskoczył mi na kolana i próbował mnie pocałować. ― Podejrzewał, że Dumbledore nie spodziewa się, by zareagował na to w jakikolwiek pozytywny sposób. ― Więc zrzuciłem go i dałem tygodniowy szlaban z Minerwą…

― To dość szorstka reakcja, nie sądzisz? ― przerwał mu, a wyraz jego twarzy nagle stracił z rozbawienia. 

― Zadałem mu również wypracowanie na dziesięć stóp na temat właściwych relacji między uczniem a nauczycielem. 

Harry przypuszczał, że był nieco szorstki. Nawet, w innych przypadkach, gdy uczniowie próbowali go pocałować, był raczej… pobłażliwy. 

― Wydaje mi się, że esej by wystarczył. 

W porządku, może jego reakcja była nieco nad wyrost względem przewinienia. Ale Harry oczekiwał po Severusie czegoś więcej. 

― Byłem… bardzo zły. 

― Dlaczego? 

Nie było żadnego powodu, by był aż tak zdenerwowany po tym incydencie. 

― Nie oczekiwałem tego po nim. A może, miałem nadzieję, że nie obdarzy mnie tym rodzajem uczuć ze względu na naszą przyjaźń. 

― Ma piętnaście lat. Wiesz, że wszyscy w tym wieku kierują się emocjami i buzującymi hormonami. Naprawdę mnie to nie zaskakuje. Natomiast twoja reakcja już tak. ― Dumbledore skrzyżował z nim wzrok. ― Powiedz mi, dlaczego zareagowałeś tak ostro?

Harry nie miał pojęcia. Kiedy Severus go pocałował, wydawało mu się to tak złe, że nie mógł nawet prawidłowo myśleć. Mimo wszystko powinien być bardziej rozważny. Wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, a jego żołądek w końcu się uspokoił. 

― Nie powinienem był być tak ostry. Jestem pewien, że strasznie go zraniłem. Muszę iść i naprawić tę sytuację. 

― Podejrzewam, że jest niewielu ludzi, którzy mogą go równie mocno zranić, co ty. Ale może powinieneś poczekać, aż wróci z ferii? 

Harry wstał. 

― Do tego czasu oswoi się ze wszystkim, co powiedziałem. 

― Za to w tej chwili jego charakter może wziąć górę i będziesz musiał go ponownie ukarać. 

Domyślał się tego. Severus nie rozumiał pojęcia umiaru. 

― Tak czy inaczej muszę go przeprosić za moją przesadną reakcję. 

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową. 

― Zrób, co wydaje ci się najlepsze. 

Z Severusem był jednak jeden problem. Harry nigdy nie miał pewności, co byłoby dla niego najlepsze. 

*****

Harry otworzył drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i przyjrzał się szybko zgromadzonym tam twarzom. 

― Panno Evans. Proszę na słówko. 

― Hej, Evans, co takiego przeskrobałaś? ― zawołał James, gdy wyszła za Harrym. 

Jej spojrzenie było wymowne, ale nic nie powiedziała. 

― Gdzie jest pan Snape? ― Harry nienawidził się za znalezienie się w tej sytuacji, ale nie potrafił zlokalizować Severusa, o ile nie znajdował się w bibliotece czy pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu. 

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. 

― Nie wiem. 

I oczywiście Lily zamierzała uczynić to tak trudnym, jak to było możliwe. Harry zazgrzytał zębami. 

― Wiem, że jest na mnie wściekły…

― A nawet więcej, nie sądzi pan? ― W jej oczach błyszczała złość. 

― Nie zamierzam z tobą o tym rozmawiać. Teraz, jeśli wiesz, gdzie jest, radziłbym ci powiedzieć. ― Sam skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, oddając spojrzenie. 

Nie ustąpiła. 

Nie było wątpliwości, iż uważa, że ma przewagę. Na szczęście nie była Ślizgonką, bo zapłaciłby za wiedzę, której potrzebował. 

― Znowu go pan zrani? ― powiedziała w końcu. 

― Panno Evans. Teraz, proszę. ― Nalegał, powracając do nauczycielskiego tonu. 

Nawet najbardziej odważni Gryfoni nie potrafili być na niego obojętnymi. 

Westchnęła. 

― Naprawdę nie wiem. 

Zacisnął zęby. Cholerna, uparta, lojalna Gryfonka. Gdyby nie fakt, iż był wściekły, zapewne uznałby to za zabawne,

― Panno Evans!

― Naprawdę! Powiedziałam mu, by mi nie mówił. Chciał być sam. 

Harry ścisnął nasadę nosa dwoma palcami. 

― Masz jakieś podejrzenia? 

Ponownie na niego spojrzała, po czym odwróciła wzrok.

― Nie chcę widzieć go zranionym ponownie, dobrze? ― wyszeptała. 

Harry nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć, więc czekał. 

― Niech pan spróbuje przy jeziorze. W pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu jest niewielkie wgłębienie w skale. Jest ich tam trochę, tworząc bezpieczną kryjówkę. Lubi tam czasami przesiadywać. 

― Dziękuję ― powiedział, czekając, aż wróci do pokoju wspólnego, nim pośpieszył we wskazanym kierunku. 

*****

Nawet pomimo księżyca błyszczącego na powierzchni jeziora, nie było zbyt wiele światła. Harry usłyszał cichy dźwięk, nim znalazł Severusa. Miał nałożone na buty zaklęcie wyciszające, by Severus nie mógł go usłyszeć, nawet, gdyby biegł, ale najwyraźniej nie było to konieczne.

― Planujesz swoją zemstę? ― zapytał Harry niepewnie. 

― Może być pan tego pewien. ― Policzki Severusa były wilgotne, a głos ochrypły. ― Przyszedł pan dać mi kolejny szlaban?

Wszystko to tylko sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, co, znając Severusa, było dokładnie tym, czego chłopak oczekiwał. 

― Już to zrobiłem, prawda? Nie chciałem cię zranić…

― Naprawdę? Zawsze reaguje pan tak ostro, kiedy ktoś mówi panu, że go pan interesuje? Zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem w ogóle był pan w związku. ― Głos Severusa był skrzekliwy. 

― Nie tylko mi powiedziałeś, prawda? _Pokazałeś mi_ i to w dość niewłaściwy sposób. 

Nawet teraz wciąż czuł się źle, ilekroć myślał o Severusie siedzącym na jego kolanach. 

― Przepraszam. Po protu myślałem… nieważne. ― Odwrócił głowę. 

Harry oczyścił gardło. Nigdy nie wątpił w swój status nauczyciela i mentora. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Severus mógłby tak błędnie go zrozumieć. 

― Wiem, że niewłaściwie odczytałeś moje uczucia…

― To niedopowiedzenie. Myślałem, że pan mnie ko… czuje coś do mnie. ― Ton, jakim to powiedział, łamał serce. 

Harry był stracony. 

― Musisz zrozumieć. Nigdy nie będzie między nami czegoś takiego. 

― Dlaczego nie? Myślałem, że nie dbasz o to, jak wyglądam. 

― To nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Myślę o tobie jak o dobrym przyjacielu. ― Dobrze, może nieco przesadził z tym dobrym przyjacielem, ale nie chciał zranić Severusa jeszcze bardziej, niż zrobił to dotychczas. ― Ale masz piętnaście lat. I wybacz mi, że to mówię, ale jesteś jeszcze strasznie młody. Będą inni, lepsi dla ciebie ludzie niż ja.

― Co? O czym pan mówi? ― Severus wstał. Był niemal równie wysoki co Harry. ― Nie wie pan, że jest najlepszym, co mnie spotkało? Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie, jakie byłoby moje życie w połatanych szatach Slytherinu.

Wiedząc, co by się stało z Severusem bez jego interwencji, Harry nie potrafił żałować, że sprawy nie potoczyły się tym torem,

― Przydarzą ci się inne dobre rzeczy. Obiecuję. 

― Może. Ale bez pana, nie będą równie dobre.

Harry chciał uśmiechnąć się na dramatyczny ton Severusa, ale nie było wątpliwości, że to tylko pogorszyłoby i tak już złą sytuację. 

― W tej chwili jest to całkowicie nieodpowiednie. Gdyby tylko ktoś się o tym dowiedział, mógłbym stracić pracę. 

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się. Jasne było, że nie przemyślał tego. 

― Nie! Nie zrobiliby…

― Więc wydaje ci się, że jak postąpiliby z nauczycielem, który wykorzystuje swoich uczniów? ― Harry założył ręce na piersi. 

― Nie wykorzystywałby mnie pan, gdybym sam się na to zgodził. 

― Zauważ, że nie masz jeszcze odpowiedniego wieku, by pozwalać na coś takiego. To nielegalne. ― I z całą pewnością w piekle było miejsce dla każdego dorosłego, który wykorzystywał kogoś tak młodego. 

Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Severusa. 

― Będę już za kilka tygodni. 

Wiekiem, od którego stosunki seksualne były legalne mogło być te szesnaście lat, jednak wszelkie związki między kimś dzierżącym pozycję jak Harry, ta granica wzrastała do siedemnastu lat. Zresztą to i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia. 

― Przykro mi. Jesteś mi bliski, ale nie jak kochanek. Nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie kimś takim. 

Ramiona Severusa opadły. 

― Nigdy? 

Harry chciał przytaknąć, by zgasić tę resztkę nadziei tlącej się w oczach Severusa, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. 

― Nie mogę powiedzieć, co przyniesie przyszłość, ale mogę zapewnić cię, że cokolwiek nas czeka, nic nie wydarzy się póki wciąż jesteś w szkole. 

― Upewnię się, że cofnie pan te słowa pewnego dnia. Obiecuję to. ― Severus zawarł w swoim głosie taką groźbę, że posłała dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego. 

― Nie próbuj, dopóki nie ukończysz szkoły. Albo dzisiejsza kara będzie niczym w porównaniu z tym, co zrobię, jeśli spróbujesz. 

Chociaż w rzeczywistości nie byłby w stanie przeżyć kolejnej takiej sceny. 

― Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe. ― Severus odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, ale spojrzał przez ramię. ― Ale tygodniowy szlaban? 

Harry rzadko wycofywał się z przyznawanych kar, ale akurat ta nie była sprawiedliwa. 

― W porządku, to mogła być lekka przesada. 

― I esej? ― zapytał Severus i jasne było, że liczy na wymiganie się również od tego. Co nie miało mieć miejsca. Harry chciał sprawić, że następnym razem pomyśli, nim coś zrobi. 

― Dwanaście stóp do końca ferii albo otrzymasz ten szlaban. 

― Co? ― Głos Severusa był dość skrzekliwy, gdy się na to oburzył. ― Przecież miało być dziesięć!

― Najwyraźniej ich liczba urosła. A teraz skończmy tę dyskusję, albo będzie ich jeszcze więcej. ― Harry roześmiał się na jego przerażoną minę. 

*****

― Więc co my tu mamy? ― powiedział Harry, patrząc na spoconych Severusa z Regulusem Blackiem w plątaninie ubrań. Powstrzymał westchnięcie. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy przyłapywał ich razem odkąd zaczęły się zimowe ferie. Powoli zaczynało go to już irytować. ― Dwadzieścia punktów od Slytherinu i kolejne od Ravenclawu za niewłaściwe zachowanie i szaty, a raczej ich brak. A teraz ubrać się i wrócić do pokojów wspólnych. 

Obaj ubrali się w ciszy pod czujnym wzrokiem Harry’ego. Policzki Severusa były czerwone, ale Regulus nie wydawał się przejmować tym w najmniejszym stopniu. 

― Prefekt powinien lepiej się zachowywać ― powiedział Harry, kiedy Severus się nie poruszył. 

― To nie pana interes. ― Jego ton powiedział Harry’emu, że nie powinien tego kwestionować. 

― Och, ale jest, panie Snape. Uczę w tej szkole i nie mam zamiaru pozwalać na zachowanie tego rodzaju publicznie. Powinieneś wiedzieć o tym dobrze. A w ostateczności nie dać się złapać. 

― A teraz niech mi pan powie, co tak bardzo to pana obchodzi? Co robię czy co robię ze Śmierciożercą? ― Severus skrzywił się i Harry miał wrażenie, że w jego oczach błyszczy ogień. 

― Myślę, że jesteś w stanie sam sobie na to odpowidzieć. Nie chcę widzieć, jak podążasz tą drogą. ― Harry szczerze żałował, że Severus nie słucha go w kwestii Regulusa, ale starał się z nim o tym rozmawiać, dopóki starczało mu tchu, jednak bez skutku. 

― Dlaczego nie? Doceniają mnie. ― I brzmiało to tak, jakby Severus naprawdę wierzył w ich obietnice. Świadomość tego, jak bardzo się myli, bolała Harry’ego. 

― Wykorzystają cię do swoich własnych celów. Jesteś wystarczająco mądry, by to wiedzieć. Masz dużo innych, lepszych opcji. 

― Lubię Rega. ― Severus wbił wzrok w ziemię, czerwieniąc się. 

― Nie mówię, być się z nim nie widywał. Sugeruję tylko, byś pomyślał o całej reszcie. 

― I myśli pan, że tego nie robię? 

― Na to właśnie wygląda. ― Harry machnął dłonią na stos koców. ― Idź do łóżka. Jest późno, a obaj mamy z rana zajęcia. 

 

*****

Ponownie koniec roku wydawał się drwić z Harry’ego. Mógłby przysiąc, że był kwiecień, ale jasne słońce i ciepła woda mówiły coś zupełnie innego.

Późnym popołudniem w jeden z ostatnich dni SUMów piątorocznych, wyjrzał przez okno wychodzące na jezioro i zobaczył kilka grupek uczniów, wszystkich wygrzewających się w promieniach słonecznych. James, Syriusz, Remus i Peter byli razem, a Severus siedział nieopodal pod drzewem. Wspomnienia wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce i Harry rzucił się po schodach w dół, wybiegając na błonia. 

Scena rozgrywała się w ten sam sposób, co wiele lat temu, gdy widział ją w myślodsiewni Snape’a wiele lat temu. Zatrzymał się na chwile, oddychając ciężko. 

― _Expelliarmus_ ― wrzasnął James.

Różdżka Snape’a wyleciała w powietrze i upadła za im w trawę. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem. 

― _Impedimento!_ ― krzyknął, celując różdżką w Snape’a, który zwalił się na ziemię w połowie skoku po własną różdżkę. 

Porozkładani na trawie uczniowie zwrócili głowy w ich stronę. Niektórzy wstali i podeszli bliżej. Jedni mieli przerażone miny, inni byli wyraźnie rozbawieni. 

Snape leżał na ziemi, dysząc. James i Syriusz zbliżali się do niego z różdżkami w pogotowiu.

― Jak ci poszedł egzamin, Smarku? ― zapytał James.

― Obserwowałem go, rył nosem po pergaminie ― zadrwił Syriusz. ― Na pewno tak go poplamił, że nie będą mogli odczytać ani słowa. 

Grupka obserwująca całe zdarzenie zaśmiała się na te słowa. Większość wydawała się niepewna jak odebrać scenę, która rozgrywała się na ich oczach. Jakby nie byli pewni, co zrobić.   
Snape próbował wstać, ale zaklęcie wciąż działało; wił się jakby walczył z niewidzialnymi sznurami. 

― Jesteś cholernym idiotą ― wydyszał, patrząc na Jamesa z czystą nienawiścią ― Jeszcze zobaczycie! Tylko poczekajcie!

― Na co? ― zapytał chłodno Syriusz ― Co zamierzasz zrobić, Smarku, wydmuchać sobie na nas nos? 

Severs zaklął. 

― Jesteście naprawdę tak głupi, by przekląć prefekta w gronie świadków? 

― Myślę, że nie mają nic przeciwko temu. ― Syriusz uśmiechnął się szyderczo. 

― Zostawcie go w spokoju! ― krzyknęła Lily, nadbiegając od strony jeziora. Podążały za nią dwie inne Krukonki. 

― Co jest, Evans? ― zapytał Jams głosem, który stał się nagle uprzejmy. 

― Zostawcie go w spokoju ― powtórzyła Lily. Patrzyła na Jamesa z odrazą. ― Co on wam zrobił? 

― No wiesz... ― powiedział James powoli, jakby się zastanawiał ― to raczej kwestia tego, że on istnieje… jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli…

Kilku uczniów roześmiało się nerwowo. 

― Może lepiej powinieneś go puścić, Potter ― powiedział Billings, jeden ze starszych Krukonów. W jego głosie brzmiał wręcz rozkaz. ― Narobisz sobie kłopotów, jeśli natychmiast tego nie zrobisz. 

Syriusz tylko parsknął, jednak James rozejrzał się wokół. Tłum nie wydawał się być równie rozbawiony tym, co się działo, jakby tego oczekiwał.   
Klątwa w końcu została zdjęta z Severusa i ten sięgnął po różdżkę, wahając się przez chwilę. 

― _Expelliarmus!_ ― Złapał różdżkę Jamesa, gdy ta podleciała w jego stronę. ― _Petrificus Totalus_!

James upadł. Syriusz uniósł różdżkę, by przekląć Severusa. 

― Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu, panie Black ― powiedział Harry, podchodząc bliżej Syriusza. To i tak trwało już zbyt długo. 

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Harry byłby martwy. Jednak Syriusz w końcu opuścił różdżkę. 

― Panie Snape? ― Spojrzał na chłopaka z wyczekiwaniem. 

Severus wyglądał na oburzonego. 

― Muszę?

― Tak. I zdejmij czar. 

― Tylko ze względu na pana prośbę. ― Wskazał różdżką na Jamesa. ― _Finite Incantatem_. 

James wydał z siebie westchnięcie ulgi i skoczył na równe nogi. 

― Moja różdżka. 

― Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem dać…

Harry spojrzał na Severusa. A ten w ciszy podał Potterowi różdżkę. 

― Wszystko z tobą w porządku? ― zapytała Lily. 

― Jasne. Podejrzewam, że gdyby Billings nie wszedł między nas, sprawy mogłyby przybrać ciekawszy obrót. ― Po nucie w jego głosie jasne było, że liczył, iż wkrótce rozpęta się tu prawdziwa bójka. Gdyby wiedział, jaki to mogło przybrać obrót, Harry był pewien, że jeszcze raz by się nad tym zastanowił. 

― Panie Lupin, mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie przerwałeś tego konfliktu jako prefekt? ― zapytał Harry. Zawsze denerwowało go, że Remus nie robił nic w obronie Snape’a. Remus uniósł wzrok, a wina była wypisana na jego twarzy. 

― Czytałem. 

― Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru ― odparł Harry, odchodząc. Naprawdę, Remus zasługiwał na szlaban. 

Severus ruszył za nim. 

― Dlaczego pozwolił pan Billingsowi się wtrącić? Mam na myśli to, że stał tam pan na tyle długo, by przerwać to już na początku. 

Teraz, gdy kryzys został zażegnany, Harry cieszył się, pozwalając starym wspomnieniom odejść. 

― Billings złamał koncentrację Jamesa, którą ten na tobie skupiał. To wystarczyło. Nie pozwoliłbym im cię zranić, nie martw się o to. 

― Nie zrobiłby tego. Było tam zbyt dużo świadków. Nie byłby w stanie. ― Najwyraźniej to była inna sytuacja. Severus nie był takim wyrzutkiem, jak w przeszłości Harry’ego. James mógł albo i nie, zrobić to samo, ale rezultat byłby inny. 

― Nie, nie byłby ― odparł Harry. ― Ale mógł zrobić ci coś, nim ktokolwiek inny by to zauważył. 

― A ja nie pozostałbym mu dłużny.


	5. Siódmy rok

― Severusie ― powiedział Harry, wyciągając do niego ręce. ― Tak mi przykro. Przybyłem tak szybko, jak tylko przekazano mi wieści. Niestety profesor Dumbledore miał trochę problemów ze zlokalizowaniem mnie w Mongolii. 

Severus złapał obie jego dłonie i po prostu trzymał je przez chwile, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Miał na sobie połatany, brązowy, mugolski garnitur, który wisiał na nim jak na wieszaku. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, a twarz śmiertelnie blada. Smutek, który na niej widniał, sprawiał że wyglądał na starszego niż te siedemnaście lat. 

― Tak czy inaczej dziękuję za przyjście. 

― Pójdę już do domu, Sev ― wtrąciła Lily. Była tu jedyną osobą spoza rodziny. ― Daj mi znać, jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował, dobrze?

― Dziękuję, że przyszłaś ― odparł cicho chłopak. Lily położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, nim wyślizgnęła się przez drzwi. 

― Gdzie twój ojciec? ― zapytał Harry, rozglądając się wokół. Prawda jednak była taka, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty spotykać tego drania. 

― W pubie ― odparł i trudno było pomylić zniesmaczenie pobrzmiewające w jego głośnie z czymkolwiek innym. 

― Chcesz się przejść? ― Harry nigdy nie był dobry w radzeniu sobie z żalem, czy to swoim własnym, czy czyimkolwiek innym. Ale dla Severusa mógł zrobić wyjątek. 

― Nie. Chciałbym przez chwilę posiedzieć. ― Chłopak opadł na kanapę. Harry w tym czasie niezgrabnie zajął fotel naprzeciwko niego. 

― Co się stało? 

― Mugolska grypa. ― Severus zakrztusił się. ― Była tak zmęczona, że nie miała siły z nią walczyć. A on nie pozwolił mi uwarzyć dla niej żadnego eliksiru. Nie mieliśmy pieniędzy na kupno leków, bo ten wstrętny mugol wszystko przepił. ― Severus wziął kilka wdechów. ― Chciałem przekląć go za to wszystko. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamknął je. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy. 

Harry wiedział, że nie powinien, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ukląkł na podłodze i wziął Severusa w ramiona. 

― W porządku. 

― Nie. Zabił ją. Nienawidzę go. Wszystkiego w nim nienawidzę ― wyszeptał chłopak prosto w jego szyję. ― Przepraszam, przepraszam. ― Zaczął się trząść. 

Severus przemoczył materiał mugolskeigo garnituru Harry’ego. Kiedy płakał, ten objął jego zbyt szczupłe plecy, szepcząc jakieś nonsensy prosto do jego ucha. Kiedy Severus dostał czkawki, Harry tylko trochę go od siebie odsunął i otarł mu twarz chusteczką. 

― Lepiej?

― Nigdy nie będzie lepiej. 

― Będzie. Obiecuję. ― Harry odsunął tłuste włosy z twarzy Severusa. Chłopiec patrzył na niego z wilgotnymi oczami. 

Tylne drzwi trzasnęły i chudy mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju. Jego włosy były krótkie i brudne, a haczykowaty nos większy niż Snape’a nawet w dorosłości. Miał na sobie podobny do Severusa, pocerowany garnitur. 

― Co tu się kurwa dzieje? ― wrzasnął na nich Tobias Snape. 

Harry odsunął od siebie chłopaka i wstał. 

― Nazywam się Harry Potter. Przybyłem ze szkoły pana syna. 

― Pieprzony dziwak. Jak śmiesz kłaść na nim ręce? ― Wskazał na Severusa, a na wskutek doboru słów sprawił, iż Harry poczuł się brudny. Wcześniej miał zamiar nie dać się w żaden sposób sprowokować, jednak ten komentarz wszystko zmienił. Nim jednak Potter mógłby otworzyć usta, Severus stanął twarzą w twarz z ojcem .

― Zostaw to, ta…

― Nie pozwolę mu się do ciebie dobrać. ― Tobias nawet nie spojrzał na syna. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. ― I tak już jesteś jakimś cholernym pedałem. ― Odwrócił się do Harry’ego, wykrzywiając usta. Jego zęby były zepsute i żółte, a miejscami wręcz brązowe. ― Próbowałem wybić mu to z głowy, jednak okazał się być zbyt wielkim dziwakiem, by to zadziałało. 

Harry naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidził, gdy używano tego słowa. A ten mężczyzna doprowadzał go powoli do skraju wytrzymałości.

― Na pana miejscu dwukrotnie bym się zastanowił, nim posunąłbym się do czegokolwiek. 

― Nie. Myślę, że jestem skory udzielić ci pewnej lekcji na temat bycia ciotą ― zaśmiał się. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę. 

― Nie zbliżaj się do niego, ojcze, albo cię przeklnę. 

Tobias jednak tylko ponownie się na to zaśmiał, machając ręką lekceważąco. 

― Nie możesz. 

― Może i on nie, ale na mnie nie ciążą żadne ograniczenia. Nie prowokuj mnie, panie Snape. ― Harry potrząsnął delikatnie głową, mając nadzieję, że Severus zrozumie, by się nie wtrącać. Lepiej, aby pozwolił Harry’emu samemu się tym zająć. 

Tobias zamrugał, po czym skierował się w kierunku Harry’ego. 

― Wydaje ci się, że takie chuchro jak ty, mogłoby mi zaszkodzić? 

― Nie myślę. Wiem to. Nie sądzę również, by chciał pan to sprawdzić. Doprawdy, to nie przyniesie panu nic dobrego. 

Tobias zamachnął się, a na wskutek wyprowadzonego ciosu, który zderzył się z szybką barierą, niewerbalnie utworzoną przez Harry'ego, w cichym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał szczęk łamanej kości. Mężczyzna krzyknął, trzymając się za rękę. 

― Co mi zrobiłeś, dziwaku? Mam złamaną rękę! 

Harry niemal stracił nad sobą kontrolę, ale wziął głęboki wdech i zmusił się, by się uspokoić. To tylko pogorszyłoby i tak ciężką dla Severusa sytuację. 

― Jestem pewien, że taka jest. Powinien pan czym prędzej coś coś z tym zrobić. 

― Wynoś się z mojego domu. ― Spojrzał na Severusa. ― Obaj. Mogłeś tu zostać przez cały ten czas tylko ze względu na to, że chciała tego twoja matka. 

― Muszę się spakować. ― Severus ruszył w kierunku wąskich schodów. 

― Teraz. Obaj macie stąd wyjść. Natychmiast! ― wrzasnął po raz kolejny. 

― Czego potrzebujesz, Severusie? ― zapytał Harry, łapiąc go za ramię. Oczywiste było, że chłopak również był bliski stracenia nad sobą kontroli. Harry nie chciał, by zrobił coś, czego mógłby żałować, albo co gorsza, zająłby się nim Departament Przestrzegania Prawa. 

― Eliksiry, książki, wszystko, włącznie z szatami mamy ― odparł. 

Harry uniósł różdżkę i wskazane rzeczy zleciały z piętra, pakując się od razu do kufra. Nie tracąc czasu, Harry podał go Severusowi. ― Coś jeszcze? 

― Nic. ― Posłał ojcu spojrzenie. ― Nic. 

― W takim razie chodźmy. ― Harry przytrzymał mu otwarte drzwi. 

*****

― Masz już licencję na aportację? ― zapytał, zamykając za nim drzwi. W okolicy nie było nikogo. 

― Oczywiście ― odparł. Wskazał Harry’emu, by wszedł za nim w alejkę za domem. Unosił się w niej zapach stęchlizny, jak i zresztą w całej okolicy. 

― Chodźmy do Dziurawego Kotła. Wynajmę ci tam pokój. 

― Gdzie pan zostaje? ― Severus rozejrzał się wokół. Ktoś wyrzucał śmieci i obaj się mu przyglądali. 

― Mieszkam w Hogwarcie. ― Harry chciał jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść, nim ktokolwiek by ich zobaczył, albo Tobias wyjrzałby przez okno. ― Musimy iść. 

― Jeszcze chwila. ― Severus spojrzał z powrotem na dom, po czym skinął. 

Pojawili się w pubie jeden po drugim. 

― Jesteś głodny? Nieważne ― powiedział Harry, gdy chłopak potrząsnął głową. ― Powinieneś coś zjeść. 

― Świetnie. ― Severus wskazał na jeden ze stołów. ― Myślę, że byłbym w stanie coś zjeść. 

― Rośniesz. 

― Owszem. Jestem już pana wzrostu, gdyby umknęło to pańskiej uwadze ― prychnął, siadając. 

― Byłeś wyższy ode mnie już w połowie semestru. Trudno byłoby tego nie zauważyć. ― W którymś momencie stracił również resztę z chłopięcości w swoim wyglądzie. Harry widział w jego twarzy dorosłą osobę. Chociaż nie był przystojny, nie był również brzydki. 

― Co mogę podać? ― zapytał Tom.. 

― Razem z panem Snape’em, chcielibyśmy coś specjalnego ― odparł Harry. 

― Już się robi ― przytaknął, po czym skierował się do kuchni. 

― Wolałem, gdy nazwał mnie pan Severusem. 

― Kiedy to zrobiłem? ― Naprawdę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. 

Chłopak posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie. 

― Kiedy zapytał mnie pan, co potrzebuję ze sobą zabrać. 

― Masz rację. Zwróciłem się po nazwisku do twojego ojca. Ciężko było mi postąpić tak samo z tobą. ― Spojrzał na niego. ― Co my z tobą zrobimy przez te trzy tygodnie? 

― Dlaczego nie pozwoli mi pan wrócić ze sobą do Hogwartu?

― Nie ma tam nikogo, kto mógłby cię pilnować przed powrotem reszty kadry. 

― Jestem dorosły. Nie potrzebuję nadzoru. 

Harry zmusił się, by się nie uśmiechnąć. 

― Oczywiście, że nie, ale takie są zasady. 

― Zamierza mnie pan w takim razie zostawić bez nadzoru tutaj? 

― Słusznie. Hogwart prawodpodobnie byłby lepszą opcją. Zanudzisz się tutaj. Co byś robił teraz w domu? ― dodał. 

― Oglądał telewizję i kłócił się z ojcem. 

― Cóż, po lunchu zajmiemy się twoimi przyborami i szatami, a następnie porozumiem się z dyrektorem, by zobaczyć co powie. 

Tom przyniósł ich obiady i Severus rzucił się na swoją porcję, jakby nie miał nic w ustach od naprawdę długiego czasu. co było całkiem możliwe. 

― Tom! ― zawołał Harry. ― Mogę użyć sieci fiu?

― Idziemy już? ― zapytał Severus, napełniając usta kolejnymi kęsami. 

― Nie. Muszę tylko odbyć krótką rozmowę. Chcesz moją porcję? ―Pchnął w stronę chłopaka swój na wpół zjedzony posiłek. 

― Dziękuję ― odparł chłopak, już się do niego zabierając. 

*****

― Harry ― przywitał go Dumbledore, kiedy jego głowa pojawiła się między płomieniami. ― Masz jakiś problem? 

― Tylko taki, że Tobias Snape wyrzucił Severusa z domu. Zamierzałem umieścić go w Dziurawym Kotle na te kilka tygodni, nim zacznie się szkoła, ale nie jestem pewien, czy dobrym pomysłem jest zostawienie go na tak długo bez niczego do roboty. 

― Masz rację. Generalnie nie wyrażamy zgody na pobyt uczniów w szkole przez wakacje, ale myślę, że w tym przypadku możemy zrobić wyjątek. 

― Właśnie o tym myślałem. Chociaż nie chce tego przyznać, jest strasznie rozbity po śmierci matki. Może znajdziemy coś, czym mógłby się zająć?

― Co ci przyszło do głowy? 

― Myślałem, by przygotować mu wstępny program i składniki na nadchodzący rok Eliksirów. 

Dumbledore przytaknął. 

― Zafiukam do Horacego, by dowiedzieć się, w czym Severus mógłby pomóc. 

― Świetnie. Przyprowadzę go ze sobą. 

― Mamy spotkanie późnym wieczorem. Tematem będzie dość istotny problem .

― Jaki? ― zapytał Harry i westchnął, kiedy Dumbledore potrząsnął głową. Najwyraźniej nie był to temat do poruszania przez Fiu. 

Tak jak każdego roku, spędził wakacje na podróżach. Kiedy już raz posmakował przyjemności płynącej z odwiedzania obcych miejsc, nawet nie mając konkretnego celu, nie zamierzał z tego zrezygnować. Dało mu to zresztą nowe spojrzenie na czarodziejski świat. 

― Przyjdę. 

*****

Dumbledore zwołał zebranie zakonu. 

― Mamy poważny problem z kilkoma uczniami, którzy zostali zrekrutowanymi przez Voldemorta. 

― Są tylko dziećmi! ― wykrzyknęła Molly Weasley, jakby to miało tak naprawdę jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Percy siedział na jej kolanach, bezustannie wyginając się i jęcząc. 

― Są niemal dorośli. A kilku z nich niebezpiecznych. ― Szalonooki Moody spojrzał na Harry’ego. ― Szczególnie Severus Snape. 

― Severus nie jest Śmierciożerą. Nie byłby tak głupi ― zaoponował Harry, nie chcąc nawet wyobrażać sobie chłopaka w szeregach Voldemorta. 

― Nie bądź naiwny, Harry ― odparł Kingsley, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. ― Prowadza się z Regulusem Blackiem od niemal dwóch lat. Do tego zadaje się z przyjaciółmi Blacka, podzielając ich idee. 

― Nigdy mi o tym nie mówił. ― Rozstali się z Kingsleyem zeszłej wiosny, nim Harry wyjechał na wakacje. Pozostali jednak w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Rodzice Kingsleya zaaranżowali mu małżeństwo, na które ten się zgodził. 

Severus wiedział, co Harry czuł względem Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców i zapewne właśnie dlatego nie wspominał nic o nim w obecności Harry’ego. Zresztą nie tylko dlatego, zwłaszcza, że Harry był świadom, jak bardzo Severus chce tego, czego nie mógł dostać. Było oczywiście kilka obietnic, którymi Śmierciożercy mogli sprawić, by chłopak ich wysłuchał. 

― Porozmawiam z nim o tym. 

― Uważaj, co mu mówisz ― ostrzegł go Dumbledore. ― Nie chcesz chyba, by przekazał te informacje Voldemortowi. 

― Nie zrobiłby tego. ― Harry chciał uwierzyć, że Severus nie zdradziłby go. Ale łatwo było dostrzec głód w jego oczach. 

― Nie byłbym tego taki pewien ― odparł Kingsley, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Harry potarł grzbiet nosa znużonym gestem. 

― Wiesz coś więcej? Coś, czego nie możesz powiedzieć? 

― Tego lata było kilka rajdów, w których uczestniczyli młodzi Śmierciożercy. Jesteśmy niemal pewni, że nie brali czynnego udziału, ale obserwowali jak mugole są torturowani i zabijani. Jesteśmy przekonani o obecności Snape’a w dwóch ostatnich. 

Harry’emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Tak ciężko pracował, by to nigdy się nie zdarzyło, a i tak nic nie poszło po jego myśli. Gdzie popełnił błąd? 

― Nie obwiniaj się ― wyszeptał Kingsley. ― Niektórzy ludzie są po prostu źli.

― Nie. Nie uwierzę, że jest tak w przypadku Severusa. Porozmawiam z nim i zobaczę, czy nie będę w stanie go od tego odwieźć. 

― Obawiam się, że zbytnio wsiąkł w to towarzystwo. Otrzyma mroczny znak, jeśli już go nie ma. Jesteśmy niemal pewni, że takowy zdobi przedramię Regulusa ― wtrąciła się Alice Longbottom z rezygnującym westchnięciem. 

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że Regulus był zbyt młody, ale wówczas przypomniał sobie że Draco Malfoy sam otrzymał Mroczny Znak jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem szóstego roku. 

****

― Harry, mogę cię poprosić jeszcze na momencik? ― zatrzymał go Dumbledore, kiedy właśnie wstawał, by wyjść. 

Pomieszczenie opustoszało i Harry usiadł z powrotem przy stole. 

― Chcesz rozmawiać o ostatnim horkruksie? ― Syriusz Black przyniósł kielich Hufflepuff ostatniego roku, tuż przed ślubem Bellatriks z Lestrange’em. 

Dumbledore przytaknął. 

― Powiedziałeś, że znajdował się w posiadłości Malfoyów. 

― Jestem całkowicie pewien że tam go znajdziemy. Pamiętnik został przekazany pod opiekę Lucjuszowi. Mam nadzieję, że trzyma go w swojej bibliotece. 

Harry potrzebował jednak nieco czasu, by znaleźć go, gdy już dostanie się do środka. Jeśli się dostanie. 

― Masz jakiś pomysł, jak się tam dostać? ― Dumbledore nie wydawał się w to wierzyć. 

― Myślałem, by sprowokować sytuację, w której zostałbym bezpośrednio tam zaproszony. Niestety, ostatnim razem, gdy widziałem Lucjusza Malfoya już po tym, jak opuścił szkołę, odnosił się do mnie z chłodną uprzejmością. Dodatkowo podejrzewam, że w przypadku, gdybym nawet już miał możność wizyty tam, dziwne by było, gdyby pamiętnik zniknął zaraz po moim pobycie. 

― Możliwe, że potrzebujemy coś przetransmutować, by wyglądało jak pamiętnik, a wówczas przez pewien czas nikt się nie zorientuje, że to tylko podróbka. ― Zrobili to samo z medalionem. 

― Dobry pomysł. Wciąż jednak potrzebuję zaproszenia. 

― Może pomogłaby w tym jakoś twoja przyjaźń z Severusem. 

― Zamiast ostrzegać go przed Voldemortem, powinienem wydawać się zainteresowany? ― Coś zacisnęło się w jego żołądku. 

― Myślę, że to może zadziałać. 

Oczywiste było, że Dumbledore nie znał Severusa tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało. 

― Nigdy by w to nie uwierzył ― odparł. ― Spędziłem dość dużo czasu, mówiąc mu, że nie powinien zadawać się z młodymi Śmierciożercami. 

― Możesz w takim razie sprawiać wrażenie, że jesteś ciekaw usłyszenia tego, co Voldemort ma do powiedzenia. 

Kiedy chciał, Dumbledore potrafił być prawdziwym draniem. 

Och, rozumiał, że dyrektor stawiał na pierwszym miejscu większe dobro niż jakąkolwiek osobę, ale czasami pogrywał sobie z emocjami ludzi bardziej niż Harry mógłby to przełknąć, szczególnie, jeśli skupiało się to wokół Severusa. 

― Nie mogę uwierzyć, że sugerujesz coś takiego. Nie chcę go okłamywać, a już w szczególności nie mam zamiaru go zranić. 

Dumbledore przybrał na twarz smutny wyraz. 

― Nie sądzisz, że jeśli stanie się Śmierciożercą, zrani znacznie więcej osób? 

Może i tak. Mimo wszystko, Harry miał nadzieję że nie. Wciąż wierzył, że Severus przejrzy na oczy. 

― W porządku, może jeśli dowiem się, co on w ogóle głosi, to będę w stanie lepiej temu… przeciwdziałać. 

― To wszystko, o co cię proszę. Dzięki temu dostaniesz się do dworu Malfoyów a może nawet złapiesz dwie sroki za ogon, gdy już tam będziesz. 

Nagle bardzo zmęczony, wstał. 

― Porozmawiam z nim. 

*****

Jesień była tego roku wyjątkowo ciepła, a trawa i drzewa wciąż intensywnie zielone, kiedy rozpoczęła się szkoła. Harry znalazł Severusa na zewnątrz pod drzewem, gdy ten czytał, a długie nogi miał wyciągnięte przed sobą. 

― Severusie ― zaczął, siadając obok niego. ― Chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. 

― A dokładniej? ― Jego ton był ostrożny, a sam rozglądał się wokół i jasne było, że szuka ucieczki. Zamknął powoli książkę. 

Harry wziął głęboki wdech. 

― O twojej przyjaźni z Regulusem. Dano mi do zrozumienia, że wciąż się z nim trzymasz. 

― Co pana to obchodzi? ― Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, odczytując na swój własny sposób słowa Harry’ego. ― Jestem już dorosły. Nie może mi pan mówić, z kim mam się widywać. 

― Nie śmiałbym o tym śnić, ale chcę… ostrzec cię przed podjęciem decyzji, której możesz żałować przez resztę życia. 

Naprawdę tego chciał. Nie żeby Severus w ogóle zamierzał go słuchać.

― Jak może pan to mówić? Słyszał pan kiedyś Lorda Voldemorta? Ma wiele racji.

― Jest mrocznym czarodziejem…

― Słyszałem to. Wiele ludzi się go obawia, ale on chce jedynie chwały i szacunku dla całego czarodziejskiego świata oraz odseparować nas od mugoli. 

― Mordując ich? 

― Są bezwartościowi. 

Harry wziął głęboki wdech. 

― Twój ojciec jest bezwartościowy, ale są również mugole, którzy tacy nie są. 

― Nie obchodzą mnie. I nim pan zapyta, nawet rodzice Evans. Czy kiedykolwiek jakiś mugol zrobił coś dla mnie? 

― Może lepiej byłoby zapytać, czym takim zasłużyli sobie, by torturować ich, aż umrą. ― Nie tak miała potoczyć się ta rozmowa, ale ciężko było mu udawać, że jest zainteresowany tym, co wygłaszał Voldemort. ― Czego wśród nich szukasz? 

Severus zamrugał. 

― Myślę, że wie pan, czego chcę. CCChcę, by ludzie mnie szanowali. 

― I naprawdę sądzisz, że Voldemort ci to zapewni, niby jak? 

― Jego ludzie do mnie przyszli. Zabiegali o mnie. Powiedzieli mi, że mogę robić wielkie rzeczy, a oni mi w tym pomogą. Dzięki temu będę mógł przysłużyć się czarodziejskiemu światu. Chcę tego. 

― I tak po prostu im uwierzyłeś? Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem tego. 

― Musiałby pan go posłuchać. Lord Voldemort rozumie, że ministerstwo się rozpada, że ideały, którymi się kieruje, są przestarzałe i należy wprowadzić w nim zmiany. To nie będzie proste, ale warto to zrobić. ― Severus już brzmiał jak jeden z jego popleczników. 

Harry zastanawiał się, co zrobi, kiedy Voldemort po raz pierwszy rozkaże mu kogoś zamordować. Severus był tak młody, przepełniony nienawiścią. Westchnął. 

― Chciałbym zrozumieć, dlaczego w to wierzysz. 

Severus wyprostował się i zamrugał, patrząc na niego. 

― Naprawdę? Mogę zabrać pana na jedno z naszych spotkań. Mógłby go pan spotkać. Wówczas pan zrozumie, jestem pewien. 

*****

Białe pawie spacerujące wzdłuż drogi prowadzącej do wejścia posiadłości Malfoyów, przypominały Harry’emu o nieprzyjemnych czasach. Nawet jeśli to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło, a właściwie to mogło nigdy się nie wydarzyć, bycie tutaj sprawiało, że jego żołądek wykręcał się. 

― Musi pan posłuchać, jak przemawia, profesorze. ― Severus szedł przed nim przodem. Dotrzymał obietnicy zabrania Harry’ego na spotkanie i wydawał się tym podekscytowany. 

Cała ta sytuacja tyko sprawiała, ze Harry naprawdę koszmarnie się czuł, jednak dostanie w swoje ręce pamiętnika Riddle’a było warte wysłuchiwania cały wieczór przemowy Voldemorta. Miał tylko nadzieję, że niczego nie wypali. 

― Pan Potter. ― Voldemort wyciągnął dłoń. Jego twarz była blada a rysy wydawały się być rozmyte, zniekształcone. Białka oczu nabiegły krwią. ― Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony, że chciał pan tego wieczoru do nas dołączyć. Równocześnie niezmiernie mnie to cieszy. 

Harry nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał, może tego, że będzie bardziej podobny do Toma Riddle’a z pamiętnika. Z jednej strony, był mocniej zbliżony do człowieka niż jego wężowa wersja, którą Harry znał, to jednak stojący przed nim mężczyzna już w pewnym stopniu utracił swoją ludzkość. Rozdarcia duszy, które do tej pory popełnił, najwyraźniej poważnie się na nim odbiły. Nim skrzyżował wzrok z Voldemortem, Harry oczyścił swój umysł z myśli o Severusie, który opowiada mu o Voldemorcie i starannie przywołał do siebie ciekawość. 

― Severus tak zapamiętale opowiadał mi o panu i pańskich ideałach. Zastanawiałam się, czy mogłem być w błędzie…

― Tak. Chciałem, by opowiedział pan profesorowi, jak widzi zmiany w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, które z nich będą dla nas najlepsze ― odparł podekscytowany chłopak. 

― Nie zawracaj głowy Lordowi, Severusie ― powiedział zimno Lucjusz. ― Powinieneś zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. 

― Nonsens, Lucjuszu. Severus po protu cieszy się na myśl, że jest częścią czegoś, co zmieni nasz świat. Prawda? 

Severus z niecierpliwością przytaknął, a w jego oczach błyszczała przyjemność. 

― Oczywiście, mój Panie. 

― Pozwoliłbyś mi przejść się z panem Potterem po ogrodzie? Wrócimy na obiad. Nie czekajcie na nas, dobrze? ― Uśmiechnął się do Narcyzy. 

Ta odwzajemniła uśmiech, który jednak nie sięgał jej oczu. 

― Jak sobie życzysz, Panie. 

 

*****

Harry’emu w końcu udało się pozbyć towarzystwa Voldemorta i znaleźć bibliotekę. Chociaż tak naprawdę w tej chwili nie marzył o niczym innym poza łazienką i kąpielą. Nie potrafił zgadnąć, co obiecali Severusowi, że ten do tego stopnia w to wierzył. Miał nadzieję, że udzielił odpowiednich odpowiedzi, ale Merlinie, było mu ciężko i cały ten czas miał ochotę zwymiotować na błyszczące buty Voldemorta. Po głębokim wdechu i jeszcze kilku następnych, w końcu był gotowy na poszukiwanie pamiętnika. 

Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że było to wręcz śmiesznie proste, gdy znalazł go na półce na książki. Niemal wszystkie inne, za wyjątkiem kilku wrzuconych pomiędzy, stanowiły pierwsze wydania oprawione w skórę. Pamiętnik był mniejszy niż reszta. Niemal zbyt mały. Obłożył go zaklęciem, po czym schował do kieszeni. Miał właśnie odłożyć kopię, kiedy otworzyły się francuskie drzwi. 

Severus wszedł do środka, zatrzymując się przez chwilę w przejściu prowadzących na patio, podczas gdy podmuch wiatru rozwiał jego czyste, unoszące się wokół ramion włosy. Ostre światło złagodziło jego rysy. Harry poczuł, pobudzenie, które nie powinno mieć nic wspólnego z Severusem .

Nim mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Severus przysunął się do niego, po czym otoczył go ramionami i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Przez chwilę, Harry był zbyt zamroczony, by się poruszyć, wówczas jednak dłoń Severusa ześlizgnęła się na jego krocze i przeszyło go ciepło. 

_Och, tak_ , pomyślał, wychodząc biodrami naprzeciw Severusa. Właśnie tam ta dłoń powinna znajdować się już od dawna. Powinno go to zaszokować, ale był zbyt zajęty pocałunkiem Severusa, by się o to martwić. 

Jęknął, obejmując chłopaka, po czym wślizgnął się językiem do jego ust. Jego dłonie, żyjąc własnym życiem, wsunęły się pod szaty, które sam mu kupił. 

Severus odepchnął go na moment, by na niego spojrzeć, po czym ponownie się pochylił, a ich języki otarły się o siebie, powodując tym samym gwałtowną przyjemność. Nagle świat sprowadził się wyłącznie do Severusa w jego ramionach, smaku jego ust. 

Wszechświat wywrócił się do góry nogami, ale nie potrafił wystarczająco powstrzymać się przed całowaniem chłopaka, by coś z tym zrobić. Prawda była taka, że nie obchodziło go nic poza Severusem leżącym na perskim dywanie i pieprzeniem go, dopóki obaj nie będą w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym…

― Wybaczcie nam… ― Ton Lucjusza był zbyt rozbawiony jak na gust Harry’ego. Dopiero wówczas dotarło do niego że Malfoy i Voldemort ich obserwowali, być możliwe przez cały ten czas, kiedy się całowali. 

― Merlinie! ― Harry momentalnie odsunął się do Severusa. ― Strasznie przepraszam. 

― Widzisz, Lucjuszu, mówiłem ci, że musi być powód, by ktoś pracujący dla Dumbledore’a mógł się tu pokazać, szukając informacji. ― Voldemort zaśmiał się ― Wierzę, że ponownie porozmawiamy, panie Potter. 

― Co masz w ręce? ― zapytał Lucjusz. 

― Wziąłem ją z półki na książki, ale jest niezapisana. ― Harry ostentacyjnie odłożył ją na miejsce. ― Przepraszam, zwróciła moją uwagę. Wyglądała, jakby tu nie pasowała. 

― Zaiste, dlatego dłużej nie będzie tu leżała. ― Ton Voldemorta był zimny. 

― Chodź, Severusie. Powinniśmy wracać do szkoły. ― Harry splótł ich palce razem, pociągając go lekko.

Severus przytaknął. 

― Dobranoc.


	6. Siódmy rok cz II

Nie podjęli rozmowy, dopóki Harry nie nałożył zaklęć wyciszających na swój gabinet, by zapewnić im prywatność. Dopiero wówczas odwrócił się do Severusa.

― Co to do diabła było?

Chłopak w odpowiedzi skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. 

― Wydaje mi się, że uratowałem pański tyłek. Nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego człowiek Dumbledore’a nagle pojawia się na spotkaniu. Dlatego też dałem im powód. 

― Skąd wiedziałeś? 

― Podsłuchałem ich, jak rozmawiali w ogrodzie po pańskim odejściu. Dlatego też równocześnie ruszyliśmy pana szukać, na szczęście to ja byłem pierwszy. Widziałem już, jak karmią ludźmi ogromnego węża; nie chciałem, by stało się to z panem. ― Severus ledwo zauważalnie zadrżał. 

― Raczej by mnie nie zabili. ― Chociaż miał co do tego wątpliwości. Istniała taka możliwość. Cóż, gdyby się na to zdecydowali, mieliby przewagę liczebną. Może nawet użyłby jednego ze swoich starych zaklęć, które wykorzystywał jako auror, jednak ostatecznie zapewne nie poradziłby sobie z nimi, nawet przy pomocy Severusa. 

― Och, niech pan nawet nie próbuje myśleć, że by się powstrzymywali. ― Severus oparł dłoń o jego ramię. ― Zabiliby pana. 

― I nie obeszłoby cię to? 

Severus momentalnie go odepchnął, patrząc na niego wściekle. 

― Oczywiście że tak, martwię się o pana. A jeżeli myśli pan inaczej, to jest idiotą. To właśnie dlatego przyszedłem tam i pana pocałowałem. By dać panu powód na bycie w tej bibliotece. ― Spojrzał prosto na Harry’ego. ― Wiem, że zostałem wykorzystany, dlatego mam nadzieję, że dostał tam pan to, co chciał. 

― Uważaj na słowa. Zabiorę ci punkty za brak szacunku. ― Jakby to naprawdę było teraz ważne. 

― Niech pan nie próbuje zmieniać tematu. Wiem, że mnie pan wykorzystał ― powtórzył, nie pozwalając nawet Harry’emu się wtrącić. ― Znam pana, profesorze. Wiem, jak pan myśli. Chciał pan czegoś z dworu Malfoyów, więc wykorzystał mnie pan, by to dostać. 

W przyszłości zdecydowanie będzie musiał zwrócić większą uwagę na to, jak spostrzegawczy był Severus. 

― Jeśli o to chodzi…

― Powie mi pan, co to było? 

Nieważne jak bardzo chciał zaufać Severusowi, nie mógł tego zrobić, jeszcze nie. Mieli zbyt dużo do stracenia, by ryzykować; wciąż nie wiedzieli o wielu rzeczach. 

― Nie. Ale chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że nie powinieneś…

― Niech pan nawet nie próbuje zaprzeczać, że oddał pocałunek. ― Rzeczywiście, nie mógł tego powiedzieć, nie był nawet pewien, czy by chciał. 

― Cóż, podejrzewam, że to zrobiłem. ― Dotknął ust. 

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, Severus wyrósł na mężczyznę. Może nie na przystojnego, ale z całą pewnością niepowtarzalnego. Który niemal nie przypominał gorzkiego, brzydkiego mężczyzny, którego Harry znał jako chłopak. Jednak to nie to było teraz ważne. 

― Musisz wybrać, czego chcesz od życia. 

Severus ponownie skrzyżował ręce na piersi, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. 

― Już to zrobiłem. 

― Więc powiedz mi, bo nie chciałbym, by tworzyły się między nami jakieś nieporozumienia. 

― Świetnie. Wybrałem pana. 

Harry zamrugał, starając się bezwzględnie zignorować ciepło rozlewające się po jego klatce piersiowej. 

― Nie jestem jedną z możliwości. Chodziło mi o Voldemorta i Jasną stronę. 

― Nie podoba mi się ten podział; od razu sugeruje, że Lord Voldemort jest zły ― odparł poirytowanym głosem. 

― Bo jest. Nie ma prawa mordować tych, którzy urodzili się bez magii. Nie ma prawa mordować tych, którzy się mu sprzeciwiają. Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś to wiedzieć. 

Oczy Severusa zabłysły, nim odwrócił wzrok. 

― Nie chcę nikogo zabijać. Jedynie zrobiłbym wyjątek dla Pottera i Blacka. 

Harry nie zamierzał nic na to odpowiadać. 

― Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z dyrektorem. 

― Wolałbym nie. Nie jest skłonny mi zaufać. Nie po tym wszystkim. 

― Nie zostałeś naznaczony, prawda? 

― To wymagałoby zabicia mugola. A chociaż ich nienawidzę, nie chcę mieć na dłoniach ich krwi. Nawet ojca. 

― Miło mi słyszeć, że nie zdobyłbyś się na ojcobójstwo. 

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

― Cieszy mnie wizja, że miałby cierpieć przez długi czas. Nie chciałbym, by to szybko ustało. 

― Oczywiście, że nie. W porządku. Chodźmy porozmawiać…

Nagle nie był w stanie powiedzieć już nic więcej, bo jego zostały zajęte przez chętne wargi. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, po prost zamknął oczy i pozwolił pocałunkowi trwać. Jego serce zaczęło walić, a jakby tego było mało, stwardniał. Mruknął, wsuwając dłonie we włosy Severusa, kiedy odchylał jego głowę. 

Pocałunek był delikatny, składało się na niego powolne ocieranie się wąskich warg Severusa o jego własne, delikatne muśnięcia języka. Severus wręcz promieniał potrzebą i Harry pozwolił mu na to, przyciągając go jeszcze mocniej do swojego ciała, wsuwając dłoń pod jego szaty. 

Och, słodki Merlinie, co on najlepszego wyprawiał? Musi przestań. Ale jeszcze chwila, tylko chwila. Ale nie. Musiał przestać. 

Powoli, ale stanowczo, uwolnił się z uścisku Severusa. 

― Nie. Nie możemy. 

― Co? Jak to? Oczywiście, że możemy. 

― Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci, gdy miałeś piętnaście lat, na temat nauczycieli wykorzystujących swoich uczniów? To wciąż obowiązuje. ― Chciałby przekonać o tym również swoje ciało.

― Po pierwsze, w świetle prawa czarodziejskiego świata, jestem już dorosły i wyrażam na to zgodę. ― Severus wskazał na niego palcem. ― A po drugie, nie jest pan moim nauczycielem. 

― To nie ma znaczenia. Jestem nauczycielem w szkole, w której się uczysz. Jakbyś się czuł, gdybym dał ci szlaban? 

― Nie byłby pierwszym, prawda? Poza tym, niech pan pomyśli, ile przyjemności…

― Dlatego to się nie wydarzy. Nie teraz. 

Severus spuścił wzrok. 

― Ale później. Kiedy skończę szkołę? 

― Nie zamierzam ci niczego obiecywać. Z całą pewnością nie teraz. 

― Świetnie. ― Jednak nie wyglądał na smutnego, a rozbawionego. 

I to zaniepokoiło Harry’ego bardziej, niż zrobiłaby to złość. 

*****

― Nie mogę zrozumieć, po co mam towarzyszyć panu u dyrektora. Nie może pan powiedzieć mu wszystkiego, co potrzebuje, beze mnie? ― powiedział Severus po raz trzeci w niedługim czasie. Potrafił marudzić jak nikt inny, kiedy czegoś nie chciał. 

Gddyby nie było to całkowicie dziecinne, Harry zasłoniłby uszy dłońmi, byle tylko tego dłużej nie słuchać. 

Stanęli własnie przed gobelinem strzegącym wejścia do biura Albusa. 

― Cytrynowe dropsy ― powiedział Harry, a gobelin odsunął się, przepuszczając ich. 

― Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ci to przeszkadza. Profesor Dumbledore będzie zadowolony, że nam się powiodło. ― Harry poprowadził Severusa na ruchome schody. 

― Wciąż mi pan nie powiedział, co takiego zabrał z dworu Malfoyów. ― W głosie Severusa pobrzmiewała ledwo skrywana ciekawość. 

Harry potrząsnął głową. 

― I tego nie zrobię ― odparł, kiedy schody zaprowadziły ich przed otwarte drzwi gabinetu. 

Dumbledore wstał, gdy weszli. 

― Udało ci się? 

― Tak. Pan Snape mi w tym pomógł. Myśleli, że przyszedłem, by przekonać się, jaka przyświeca im idea. ― Harry nie zamierzał wspominać o szczegółach, o ile mógł tego uniknąć. Było wiele ciekawszych informacji, które mogłyby być przydatne Zakonowi. Zresztą, sama myśl o tym, że tym razem to on miałby być szpiegiem, była zwyczajnie ironiczna. 

― I jak tego dokonał? ― zapytał Dumbledore, a w jego tonie pobrzmiewała podejrzliwość. 

― Dałem im powód, dla którego profesor Potter mógłby chcieć zmienić strony. ― Severus spojrzał Dumbledore’owi prosto w twarz, po czym odwrócił wzrok. ― Chcieli wiedzieć, dlaczego w ogóle to rozważa. 

― I co zrobiłeś? 

Severus zaczerwienił się, ale tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku. 

― Upewniłem się, by wierzyli, iż profesor Potter i ja jesteśmy zaangażowani... 

― Mówiąc prościej, pocałował mnie. Dość intensywnie. ― Harry cieszył się, że udało mu się powiedzieć to bez zarumienienia. ― I pomijając wszystko inne, to był naprawdę dobry pomysł. Wydaje mi się nawet, że to kupili. Będę mógł pójść na kilka spotkań, a przynajmniej tak myślę. Może uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś o ich planach…

Dumbledore przytaknął. 

― Nie! Nie może pan tam wrócić. ― Severus położył obie dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego, odwracając go. Potrząsnął ostro głową. ― Nie może pan. Nie zniósłbym, gdyby coś się panu stało.

Harry poklepał jedną z dłoni Severusa. Chciał odsunąć mu włosy z oczu, ale prawdopodobnie nie było to właściwe. 

― Nic mi się nie stanie. W porządku. Myślę, że bezpiecznie mogę tam wrócić. 

― Myślisz, Harry, że możesz zrobić to bez narażania się? ― zapytał Dumbledore, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewały wątpliwości.

― Nie. Ale ja tak ― wtrącił Severus, opuszczając dłonie i odwracając się do Dumbledore’a. 

― Możemy ci zaufać? ― zapytał w zamian mężczyzna. 

Severus wyprostował się, krzyżując wzrok z Dumbledore’em. 

― Nie zrobiłbym niczego, co mogłoby zaszkodzić Har… profesorowi Potterowi. 

― Skoro dla mnie nie jest bezpiecznie tam wracać, to zdecydowanie nie chcę, byś ty to zrobił. ― A żeby wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej ironiczne, tak czy inaczej, i tak Severus zostanie szpiegiem. 

― Udało im się mnie pozyskać, a przynajmniej w to wierzą ― odparł cicho Severus, patrząc na swoje stopy. ― Tkwię w tym głębiej, niż profesor Potter będzie w stanie, nie pozwalając się naznaczyć. 

― Dlaczego nie chcesz zostać naznaczonym? ― Wyraz twarzy Dumbledore’a był nieczytelny,   
ale Harry miał świadomość, jak wiele zależy od tej odpowiedzi. 

Severus wziął głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuścił powietrze. 

― Częścią z inicjacji jest zabicie mugola. Nie mam zamiaru tego robić. A póki co i tak nie mogę opuścić szeregów Czarnego Pana. Utknąłem. 

― Jak udało ci się uniknąć tego tak długo? ― zapytał Harry. Regulus Black prawdopodobnie był już dla nich stracony. 

― Ponieważ powiedziałem im, że będę dużo bardziej użyteczny z kompletną edukacją. Oraz, że jeśli dyrektor wiedziałby, że jestem naznaczony, mógłby mnie wyrzucić. ― Znowu skrzyżował wzrok z Dumbledore’em. ― Myślę, że się pana boi. 

Dumbledore nic na to nie odpowiedział. 

― Jeśli zdecyduję się ci zaufać, a nie mówię, że to zrobię, czego chcesz w zamian za informacje? 

Severus spojrzał krótko na Harry’ego, po czym odchrząknął. 

― Niczego. Nie powiedziałem, że nie zgadzam się z ich teoriami, bo tak jest. Nie lubię mugoli. Po prostu nie chcę ich zabijać. 

― Jestem ci wdzięczny za szczerość. ― Dumbledore brzmiał na naprawdę zadowolonego. 

― Nie mam nic do stracenia, a mogę zyskać wszystko. 

Harry nie był pewien, w jaki sposób ta rozmowa go tyczyła, ale najwyraźniej… właśnie dobiegł jej koniec. 

― Wiesz, gdybym nie znał cię lepiej, powiedziałbym, że to zaplanowałeś. 

Severus parsknął. 

― Oczywiście. Odkąd miałem jedenaście lat, robiłem wszystko, by upewnić się, że w ostateczności skończy pan ze mną. 

Harry obawiał się, że w słowach Severusa czaiła się prawda, mimo wszystko nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać o tym przy Dumbledore’rze. Severus nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. 

― Naprawdę do tego dążysz? ― Dlaczego Dumbedore uśmiechał się w ten sposób? Harry naprawdę nie lubił tego uśmiechu. 

― Oczywiście, że tak ― odparł Severus, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. ― Jaki inny cel mógłbym mieć? 

― Nie wiem. ― Dumbledore wciąż się uśmiechał. ― Czego chcesz? 

― Wydaje mi się, że już wszystko powiedziałem ― Spojrzał na Harry’ego, po czym powrócił spojrzeniem do Dumbedore’a. ― Mam pracę domową, którą koniecznie muszę zrobić. Mogę już odejść? 

― Tak, oczywiście. Będziemy wdzięczni za każde informacje, które nam przyniesiesz. 

― Chyba nie sądzisz, że był poważny? ― zapytał Harry tuż po tym, jak drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Severusem. 

Starzec zachichotał. 

― Nie wydaje mi się, ale dopuszczam do siebie tę możliwość. 

― I bawi cię to? ― Harry naprawdę w to nie wierzył, ale gdyby okazało się jednak prawdą, zdecydowanie nie byłoby mu do śmiechu. 

― Bawi? Nie. Ale myślę, że młody pan Snape wie, czego chce. I nie poprzestanie, dopóki tego nie dostanie. Po prostu najwyraźniej myliłem się co do tego, czym to jest. ― Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów połówek i jego oczy błyszczały. 

Harry spuścił wzrok, po czym roześmiał się, wbrew sobie będąc pod wrażeniem. 

― Jest naprawdę sprytnym draniem, czyż nie? 

*****

W mało używanej klasie w lochach, Harry uniósł miecz po czym wbił jego końcówkę z całej siły, na jaką było go stać, w pamiętnik. Dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydał, był obcy i przerażający. Dumbledore, który stał za nim, zamrugał. 

Z pamiętnika zaczął sączyć się czarny atrament, a później dym. Kolejny wysoki dźwięk wypełnił niewielkie pomieszczenie, po czym zapadła przerażająca cisza. 

― Cóż, to było równie nieprzyjemne, co za pierwszym razem ― mruknął Harry, przypominając sobie nieprzytomną, jedenastoletnią Ginny leżącą w Komnacie Tajemnic. Część niego zawszę będzie ją kochała, żałując tego, co stracił. ― Grunt, że miecz zadziałał. 

― Jestem pewien, że Godryk byłby zadowolony, wiedząc, że znalazłeś dla niego tak wiele możliwości do wykazania się ― westchnął Dumbledore. 

― Właściwie to poprzednim razem wcale nie użyłem miecza. 

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. 

― A czego?

― Kła bazyliszka. 

― Mogę zapytać, skąd go wziąłeś? 

Harry roześmiał się. 

― Zabiłem bazyliszka na chwilę przed tym, gdy zniszczyłem dziennik. Wówczas nawet nie wiedziałem, że to horkruks. 

― Czy ja w ogóle chcę znać szczegóły? 

― Teraz kiedy o tym myślę, może powinieneś. Bazyliszek prawdopodobnie wciąż żyje w Komnacie Tajemnic. 

― O czym ty mówisz? 

― Pamiętasz, jak Hagrid został wydalony za podejrzenie otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic? Cóż, właściwie to był Tom Riddle, a to ogromny bazyliszek żyjący w podziemiach był odpowiedzialny za zbrodnie. Tom jakoś się o nim dowiedział. To był potwór. 

Dumbledore przytaknął. 

― I uważasz, że wciąż tutaj jest? I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zabiłeś go w przyszłości?

― Mojej przeszłości, właściwie, ale tak. Myślę, że mógłbyś chcieć zająć się tym jednak nieco szybciej. Nie wspominając, że skóra bazyliszka jest rzadką ingrediencją, która mogłaby zasilić fundusze stypendialne na najbliższe lata. 

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. 

― Całkiem praktyczne spostrzeżenie jak przystało na Gryfona. 

― Skąd wiedziałeś? 

― Przecież to oczywiste, mój chłopcze. 

― Jak tak na to patrzę, nie jestem pewien, czy to komplement. ― Harry podniósł zniszczony dziennik, po czym umieścił go w kotle pełnym kwasu. Płyn zaczął się pienić, a dziennik powoli topić. ― Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze nic na temat tego, co zaszło zeszłej nocy z Severusem. 

Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę, by popchnąć drzwi przed wychodzącym Harrym. ― Myślę, że jest to coś, o czym powinniśmy porozmawiać w moim gabinecie. 

― Cóż, prawdopodobnie masz rację. ― Bo chociaż nikogo nie było w korytarzu, nie znaczyło to, że nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchiwać. 

Szli w ciszy, dopóki nie znaleźli się przed gabinetem Dumbledore’a. 

― Nie planowałem tego, co miało miejsce. Mogę cię o tym zapewnić. 

― Nie wydawałeś się jednak równie rozgoryczony co ostatnim razem, kiedy chłopak zrobił coś podobnego. 

― Wiem. Teraz jest starszy. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że zmieni zdanie. Ale znam go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, iż nie zamierza. Jest najbardziej upartym dzieciakiem, z jakim kiedykolwiek miałem do czynienia. 

 

Dumbledore zachichotał. 

― Bardziej niż ty sam? 

― Nie jestem nawet w połowie tak uparty!

― Oczywiście, że nie. ― Dumbledore spoważniał. ― Wiesz jednak, że to wbrew zasadom…

― Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Nigdy bym…

― Nigdy jest naprawdę długim czasem, kiedy pewien uparty młodzieniec nie zawaha się, by zmienić twoje zdanie. Może się zdarzyć, iż znajdziesz się w sytuacji, której nie planowałeś. 

Harry nie zamierzał posuwać się dalej z Severusem, dopóki nie opuści szkoły, jeśli w ogóle. 

― Jestem równie uparty, co on. 

― Mam taką nadzieję. 

*****

― Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! ― Severus wślizgnął się do jego gabinetu, po czym rzucił się na kanapę. 

― W co dokładnie? ― Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym szybko zmusił się, by odwrócić wzrok. Kiedy już raz zaczął zauważać długie, szczupłe ciało Severusa, ciężko było nie myśleć o dotykaniu go, błądzenia po nim ustami, smakowaniu czy… Zadrżał i czym prędzej odepchnął od siebie obraz, który pojawił się w jego umyśle, usilnie starając się skupić na tym, co się właśnie działo. 

― Lily umawia się z tym idiotą Potterem! ― Niedowierzanie i wściekłość w głosie Severusa były tak wielkie, że Harry ledwo powstrzymał śmiech. 

― Więc? ― To trwało już od początku roku. ― Nie wiedziałeś?

― Nie! ― jęknął Severus. ― Jak ona może mi to robić?!

―Nie sądzę, by miało to z tobą cokolwiek wspólnego. ― Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie, absolutnie nie uważał tego za urocze. Najwyraźniej musiał znaleźć kogoś, z kim mógłby się umawiać przez resztę semestru. Problem polegał na tym, że wcale tego nie chciał. Poza tym kto wie, co Severus zrobiłby z nim, gdyby tylko spróbował. 

― Ale ma. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółka. I umawia się właśnie z nim. Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Severus zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, opierając ją o ścianę, czym tylko podkreślił swoją długą szyję. 

Harry nie chciał przesunąć po niej wargami. Nie, z całą pewnością nie. 

― Musisz przyznać, że w tym roku jest bardziej znośny. 

― Niemal niezauważalnie. Wciąż jest kompletnym imbecylem. A ja wciąż go nienawidzę. ― Severus położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej, po czym zaczął przesuwać nią w górę i w dół, zdając się tego nieświadomym. 

Zamykając oczy, Harry westchnął. 

― Tak. Zauważyłem. 

― Jak ona może to robić? Próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, ale tylko się wściekła. Powiedziała, że nie mam prawa mówić jej, z kim może się umawiać, skoro sama nie mówiła nic na mój związek z Regulusem. Ale właśnie że to robiła. Ciągle marudziła na wszystkich moich znajomych. Ma pan pojęcie, jak bardzo nienawidziła Avery’ego? Znaczy, wiem, że oni nienawidzili szlam, ale..

To wyrwało Harry’ego z jego przyjemnych fantazji. 

― Dobrze, panie Snape, przemyśl teraz to, co powiedziałeś. 

― James nienawidzi mnie równie mocno co Avery mógł nienawidzić Lily. Ale wciąż ją lubię. ― I to miało sens. 

― A ona ciebie. Macie ze sobą dobry kontakt, który może przetrwać naprawdę wiele, jeśli tylko mu na to pozwolicie. ― I ta świadomość była czymś, za co Harry był naprawdę wdzięczny. Może i nie był równie popularny co James Potter, ale mimo to, Severus również miał dobrych przyjaciół. 

― To mnie nie martwi. 

― Oczywiście, że nie. 

― Ale chcę, by przestała się z nim widywać. ― Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, jakby to miało skończyć tę dyskusję. 

― A ty przestałeś widywać się z Regulusem? Kiedy zarówno ja i Lily prosiliśmy cię, byś to zrobił? 

― Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mieliście racji. Poza tym, ja nie zamierzałem go poślubić. A ona może zrobić to z Jamesem i będę musiał znosić go przez wieczność. 

Harry wiedział, że właśnie tak będzie. 

― Masz świadomość, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni? 

Severus posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie. 

― Ale ty go nie lubisz. 

― Jest moim kuzynem. ― Po tych wszystkich latach, kłamstwo pojawiło się na jego języku bez wahania. Zresztą, właśnie tak traktował Jamesa. Nie czuł, by mógł być kimkolwiek innym. ― A co za tym idzie, mam zamiar od czasu do czasu się z nim widywać. 

A przynajmniej dopóki Rose nie umrze, co miał nadzieję, że nie wydarzy się w najbliższym czasie. 

― Ugh. To znaczy, że również będę się z nim widywał. Nieważne z czyjego powodu. Cóż, nie zmienia to faktu, iż nie chcę, by Lily się przy nim marnowała. ― Te okazjonalne sugestie odnośnie tego, iż Severus pozostanie częścią życia Harry’ego, powinny przeszkadzać mu bardziej, niż miało to miejsce. 

― Uspokój się. 

― Sam się uspokój! ― obruszył się, wskazując na niego palcem. ― To poważna sprawa. 

― Radziłbym ci uważać, bo zbliżasz się do granicy, panie Snape. 

― Kiedy zamierza, pan, zacząć nazywać mnie po prostu Severusem? 

― Kiedy skończysz szkołę. ― Albo dorośnie. Harry nie robił sobie nadziei, by miało to nastąpić w najbliższym czasie. ― Mówiąc o opuszczeniu szkoły. Masz już jakieś plany? 

― Oczywiście, że tak. Mam na oku kilka szkoleń zawodowych w kierunku eliksirów. Jeden z nich oferuje święty Mungo. Kolejny znajduje się w St. Juliana w Paryżu, a trzecią możliwością jest Mroczna Magia w Instytucie Czarnej Magii Durmstrangu. Lord Voldemort wspominał, że chciałby mnie tam widzieć. 

Dreszcz przebiegł w dół ciała Harry’ego na wspomnienie Voldemorta. 

― Myślałem… 

― Niech się pan nie martwi. Tak naprawdę nawet tego nie rozważam. Ale nie chcę się jeszcze wycofywać. Nie mam zamiaru pozwalać się naznaczyć, ale z tego co pamiętam, miałem przez jakiś czas jeszcze dla was szpiegować. 

Harry naprawdę nie popierał tego pomysłu. 

― Więc Londyn albo Paryż? 

― To byłyby dwa lata z dala stąd, ale poważnie myślę o Paryżu. 

Harry przytaknął. 

― Myślę, że czas spędzony poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii, dobrze by ci zrobił. 

― A w weekendy mógłbym przy pomocy fiuu przenosić się do domu. W końcu nie jest to duża odległość.


	7. Siódmy rok cz III

― Nie mogli nawet się do niego zbliżyć ― zaczął Kingsley na kolejnym spotkaniu Zakonu. ― Kiedy powiedziałeś, że już czas, wysłaliśmy do walki naszych najlepszych w pojedynkach, jednak nie mieli szczęścia.

― Podejrzewam, że będę musiał sam się tym zająć ― odparł Harry.

― Dlaczego ty? ― zapytała Alicja Longbottom. ― Znaczy, wiem, że jesteś potężny. Wszyscy to czujemy. Ale czy jesteś potężniejszy od reszty z nas?

― Nie jestem pewien, czy aż tak, ale jestem dobry w pojedynkach.

― Aż tak dobry? ― dopytywał Frank Longbottom. ― Jeśli tak, to dlaczego nie dołączyłeś do Aurorów? Zabraliby cię ze sobą między semestrami, jeśli byłbyś w stanie pokonać najlepszego z nich.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

― Było na to zbyt wcześnie. Możemy jakoś sprawić, bym towarzyszył wam podczas jednego z rajdów?

― Nie wiem. Musiałbym znaleźć sposób, by przemycić cię pod nosem moich przełożonych, którzy z całą pewnością by się na to nie zgodzili ― odparł Kingsley.

― Może mógłbym jakoś pomóc ― wtrącił się Dumbledore.

― Jak niby chcesz to zrobić, Albusie? ― zapytał Weasley. Tym razem nie było z nim Molly i Harry miał nadzieję po spotkaniu go o to zapytać. Opiekowanie się bliźniakami nie mogło być proste, a podejrzewał, że w przypadku tej konkretnej dwójki, stanowiło jeszcze większe wyzwanie.

― Porozmawiam z Knotem i może uda mi się coś załatwić. Powiem mu, że Harry odbył specjalny trening w Ameryce.

― Nie jestem pewien, czy nawet ty będziesz mógł coś w tej sprawie wskórać. Zresztą, wpierw powinniśmy się upewnić, czy rzeczywiście jest wytrenowany.

Nim skończył, Harry już pochylał się przez stół, przyciskając różdżkę do gardła Moody’ego.

― Co mówiłeś?

― Bardzo dobrze ― zaśmiał się Kingsley. ― Pojedynkowałem się z nim, Moody. Z całą pewnością mogę mogę zapewnić cię, że ma dobry refleks.

― Zwykła popisówka. ― Moody wygładził szaty i uśmiechnął się.

― Daj mi znać kiedy wyruszamy ― zdecydował Potter.

*****

― Chodzą słuchy, że sypiasz ze Snape’em ― James wyciągnął się na sofie. Jego matka właśnie wyszła, by zająć się świątecznym obiadem.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że chłopak miał jaja, by zapytać o coś takiego, ale ten najwyraźniej nawet się nad tym nie zastanowił.

― Wiesz, że gdyby to była prawda, wylaliby mnie.

― Nikogo to nie obchodzi. ― James wzruszyła ramionami, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

― Oczywiście że tak, inaczej by nie pytali.

― Po prost nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz tak koszmarny gust.

― Zabawne, to samo powiedział o Lily ― parsknął, próbując nie myśleć o chłopaku rozłożonym na kanapie w jego gabinecie.

― Punkt dla ciebie ― zaśmiał się zaskakująco naturalnie. ― Nie mogę go znieść. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś po prostu zawzięty i nie masz zamiaru przyprowadzić go do domu.

― Biorąc pod uwagę, że to twój dom, mógłbyś zwyczajnie mnie nie zapraszać. ― Harry miał jednak nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

― Pamiętaj, że mam tylko dwóch kuzynów. Ciebie i Devlina.

― No i? Do czego zmierzasz? ― Harry podejrzewał, że znał już sedno sprawy i był raczej zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony, że James okazał się taki jak jego rodzice. Miał wrażenie, że w końcu tego roku dorósł, nawet jeśli pod wpływem Lily.

― Mogę cię nie lubić, ale jesteś rodziną. I to jest ważne.

Harry zaśmiał się.

― Dzięki. Tak myślę.

― To nic osobistego. Masz potworny gust do przyjaciół.

― Bo twoi są dużo lepsi. Dręczysz ludzi, którzy mieli mniej szczęścia niż ty. ― Harry starał się nie przyjeżdżać w czasie wakacji do domu Jamesa. Kochał Rose i nie chciał jej skrzywdzić w żaden sposób. Dlatego odpuścił. ― Nieważne.

― Nie. ― James usiadł. ― Zamierzałem porozmawiać z tobą już od dawna, jednak ty zawsze unikałeś tematu.

― Zacznijmy od tego, że to nie miejsc i czas na to ― powiedział, patrząc na niego. Doprawdy. James powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Były wakacje i tak dalej.

― Przecież nie możemy rozmawiać o tym w szkole. Zresztą, zapewne zarobiłbym tylko kolejny szlaban, a nie zyskał szansę na rozmowę. I uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe.

― Nie wydaje mi się, biorąc pod uwagę, że traktuję wszystkich jednakowo.

James odchrząknął.

― Może. Ale ja jestem z rodziny. Powinieneś traktować mnie lepiej.

Harry nie wiedział, czy powinie się śmiać czy płakać.

― Jest wystarczająco wielu ludzi którzy oferują ci specjalne traktowanie ze względu na twój wygląd i urok i nie sądzę, bym musiał do nich należeć.

― Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież zachciało ci się być obrońcą tego przegrańca.

― Cóż, ktoś musi. Powinieneś być wdzięczny za to, co masz, a zamiast tego machasz tym przed nosem wszystkich tych, którzy mieli mniej szczęścia niż ty. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem zaskoczony, że nie wylądowałeś jeszcze w szeregach Voldemorta.

James zbladł.

― Jak śmiesz coś takiego mówić? To on dołączył do szeregów Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Nie ja.

― Albo i nie.

― Umawiał się z jednym z nich. Wiem, że Regulus jest Śmierciożercą. Syriusz mi powiedział.

― Nie ma znaczenia, z kim się spotykał. Nie jest w żaden sposób związany z Voldemortem. ― Pomijając fakt, że był ich szpiegiem, ale nie uważał, by było to coś, co powinien powiedzieć Jamesowi. Jedno niewłaściwe słowo mogłoby sprowadzić na Severusa niebezpieczeństwo.

― Właściwie to jestem zaskoczony, że przyjechałeś. Myślałem, że spędzisz z nim święta, skoro nie wraca na ferie do domu.

Miał na końcu języka, by powiedzieć mu, że Severus nie miał domu, do którego mógłby wrócić, ale powstrzymał się. Nie sądził, by chłopak był mu wdzięczny za rozmawianie o jego prywatnym życiu.

― I tak będzie. Jutro wracam do szkoły pomóc dyżurującym tam nauczycielom. W tym roku zostało nieco więcej uczniów.

― Okej. Więc nie zostaniesz na jutrzejszej kolacji. ― James zdawał się tylko bardziej poirytowany.

― Właśnie to powiedziałem.

― W porządku. Lily również wróci do szkoły. Może też powinienem, chociaż…

― Chociaż co, kochanie? ― zapytała Rose. ― Dolać ci ajerkoniaku, Harry?

― Nie, dziękuję. ― Pokręcił głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów. ― Musisz zostać.

― Wiem, poza tym jutro przyjeżdża Remus z Syriuszem ― westchnął James.

― Bez Petera? ― Rose usiadła między nimi i zmierzwiła włosy James’owi, na co ten szybko się jej wywinął i zaczął poprawiać fryzurę.

― Nie. Ostatnio Peter dziwnie się zachowuje i wolałem go nie zapraszać.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

― Może powinieneś przemyśleć łączące was relacje.

James nie był nawet w połowie tak zły, jak przypuszczał Potter.

― Dlaczego, masz coś przeciwko niemu?

― Nie mam nic przeciwko temu chłopcu. Ale nie jestem pewien czy on… ― Wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał niczego sugerować, nie mając na to oczywistych dowodów, ale miał mimo wszystko nadzieję, że tym razem James dwa razy pomyśli, nim mu zaufa. ― Może coś przed tobą ukrywać.

― Co masz na myśli, mój drogi? ― zapytała Rose. ―Wiesz coś o nim?

― Nie mam pewności, jednak nie ufam mu.

― Ale Snape’owi już ufasz? Nie kupuję tego. ― James wykrzywił się, jednak po chwili wyglądał na zamyślonego.

Przynajmniej zasiał ziarno wątpliwości w jego głowie, a to więcej, niż mógł prosić.

*****

Gdy tylko Dumbledore wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, Harry wyjął różdżkę i krzyknął:

― Expelliarmus!

Złapał różdżkę, gdy ta skierowała się w jego stronę.

― To przez coś, co powiedziałem? ― zapytał Dumbledore ze słabym uśmiechem.

― Musiałem cię rozbroić, bym mógł użyć twojej różdżki. Muszę być jej panem.

Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło, przechylając głowę.

― Dlaczego jej potrzebujesz?

― To Czarna Różdżka, czyż nie? ― Harry spuścił wzrok. Wyglądała jak ta z jego czasów.

― Owszem. Powinienem był się zorientować, że o tym też wiesz.

― Nie jestem pewien, czy będę jej potrzebował, bo nie wiem, czy moja własna różdżka jest w tym czasie również bliźniaczą do tej Voledmorta, ale… ― Wzruszył ramionami. ― Będziesz mógł zabrać mi ją, kiedy już to zrobię.

― Jestem święcie przekonany, że to nie wystarczy. Będzie wiedziała, jeśli po prostu to sobie zaplanujemy.

― Dlatego właśnie tak to rozegrałem. Planowałem odebrać ci ją, odkąd zorientowałem się,że tu zostanę.

― Mam tylko nadzieję, że pozwoli mi się odebrać. ― Dumbledore spojrzał na własne buty, po czym uniósł wzrok na Harry’ego ― Wiesz, że są inne sposoby, by nad nią zapanować?

― Nie, nie wiem. I jestem pewien, że nawet nie chcę ich poznać. ― Harry posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że to ukryje jego zaskoczenie. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym z Dumbledore’em. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. To było po prostu złe.

Dyrektor zachichotał, ale jego policzki były czerwone w przeciwieństwie do brody.

― Tak mówię na przyszłość. Jeśli nie będę w stanie odebrać mojej różdżki, dobrze, byś miał tego świadomość.

― Część mnie chce się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób ją zdobyłeś, ale, szczerze mówiąc, obawiam się o to zapytać. ― Poczuł ciepło uderzające w jego policzki.

― Odebrałem ją w ten sam sposób; wierzę zresztą, że to dzięki niej udało mi się zwyciężyć.

― Gellert Grindelwald?

― Gdzie o tym usłyszałeś? Nie żyje już zbyt wiele osób, które by o tym pamiętały.

A w jego czasie było ich jeszcze mniej, nim książka Skeeter została opublikowana.

― Um… no więc, była taka książka… ― Na twarzy Dumbledore’a pojawiło się przerażenie. ― Ale być może to nie jest najlepszy temat.

― W takim razie będę jej wyczekiwał. Jest przynajmniej zgodna z prawdą?

― Podobno tak. Swoją droga, myślałem, że było to w tamtych czasach powszechnie wiadome.

― Nieszczególnie. Właściwie w ogóle. Byliśmy młodzi, mieliśmy obsesję. Wiesz również co się stało z Arianą?

Harry przytaknął.

― Mam wrażenie, że nie powinienem być zaskoczony, jednak jestem.

― Jeśli tym się martwisz, nikomu nie powiem.

― Zabrzmiało to, jakbyś nie wierzył, że ci ufam.

― Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego to robisz. Wylądowałem u twoich stóp. Nie miałeś pojęcia, kim jestem.

― Och, ależ miałem. A sposób, w jaki od razu na mnie spojrzałeś, powiedział mi, że mnie znasz, a kiedy zamknąłeś oczy, było jasne, że mnie żałowałeś.

― Dostrzegłeś to wszystko w jednym spojrzeniu? ― Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując to jakoś ogarnąć. Ale w końcu chodziło o Albusa Dumbledore’a. ― Oczywiście, po co ja w ogóle pytam. Jutro mam zamiar dołączyć do drużyny Kingsleya. Podejrzewamy, że Śmierciożercy będą próbowali zaatakować ministerstwo.

― Również tam będę. Mam do załatwienia pewną sprawę ze Szkolną Radą, tak samo kilku innych członków Zakonu, którzy również muszą juto pilnie załatwić swoje sprawy w ministerstwie. Późnym wieczorem spotykamy się, by omówić szczegóły. ― Spojrzał na trzymaną przez Harry’ego różdżkę i westchnął. ― Będę musiał sprawić sobie nową.

― Wybacz ― powiedział Harry, starając się przybrać przepraszający wyraz twarzy. ― Mam nadzieję, że z jej pomocą uda mi się pokonać go, nim zorientuje się, z czym ma do czynienia.

― Wszyscy mamy taką nadzieję. A teraz powiedz mi, jak wygląda sytuacja z Severusem? Spędzasz z nim dużo czasu.

Harry i tak miał zamiar poinformować Dumbledore’a, co dzieje się między nim a chłopakiem, a teraz nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

― Właściwie nie ma o czym mówić. Spędzamy czas w moim biurze, gdzie zawsze ktoś może wejść. Nie sypiam z nim. Niczego mu nie obiecuję. Ale… Wątpię, by dał się zwieść. Już jest wobec mnie zaborczy.

― Pozwalasz na to? Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się tego.

― Będąc szczerym, nie jestem pewien, czy mam wybór. Nic mu nie powiedziałem, oczywiście. Ale… ― Harry wzruszył ramionami. Równie dobrze mógł to z siebie wyrzucić. ― Dobrze wie, jak się czuję.

― Nie sądziłem, że rozwinie się między wami taka bliskość. ― Ton Dumbledore’a był całkowicie neutralny.

―Tak wyszło, jednak… ― Harry odwrócił wzrok, czerwieniąc się. ― Podejrzewam, że dorósł, kiedy nie byłem tego świadomy. Chciałbym poczekać z tym rok czy dwa. Nie zna życia poza szkołą.

― Składa papiery do Paryża?

― Mam nadzieję, że się dostanie.

― To rozdzieli was na dwa lata.

― Wiem. To co jest między nami, może poczekać. To dla niego wspaniała szansa. Że tak powiem, będzie mógł zobaczyć, jakie ma inne możliwości.

― To szlachetne z twojej strony.

― Chcę, by podjął świadomą decyzję, której nie będzie żałował, gdy dorośnie.

― Jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by zdecydował się na coś, nie rozważywszy wszystkich za i przeciw.

Harry roześmiał się

― Podejrzewam, że masz rację.

*****

Harry wspiął się po schodach do swoich położonych w jednej z wież komnat, oddychając z ulgą, kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły.

Spotkanie dotyczące strategii trwało dłużej, niż oczekiwał. Jego szyja i ramiona były całe zesztywniałe od niewygodnego oparcia krzesła

Chociaż kąpiel zdawała się dobrym pomysłem, Harry wolał znaleźć się już w łóżku. Nie włączając świateł, odłożył różdżkę na stolik obok łóżka i rozebrał się do bielizny, rzucając ubrania na podłogę. Poskłada je z rana, jeśli znajdzie na to czas.

Wślizgnął się do łóżka, prosto na drugie ciało. Zadziałał jego instynkt i wyskoczył z łóżka, przyciskając różdżkę do gardła intruza, dopóki nie zorientował się, że miał przed sobą Severusa.

― Co ty, do diabła, tu robisz? ― Harry wziął głęboki wdech, modląc się, by jego serce nieco się uspokoiło, nim wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej. ― Zdawało mi się, że uzgodniliśmy, co jest właściwe.

― Nie. Przedstawiłeś swoje zdanie i oczekiwałeś, że się dostosuję. Ale nie zgadzam się na to. ― Severus usiadł, na szczęście nie będąc nagim.

W przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego, który prawie nic na sobie nie miał. I Severus korzystał z tego, patrząc na niego, jakby był porcją lodów w gorący dzień. Och, kurwa, czy on naprawdę musiał oblizać usta?

Severus spojrzał mu w oczy i Harry dostrzegł w nich pożądanie, ale coś jeszcze. Coś, co sprawiło, że ciepło rozlało się w jego wnętrzu.

― Jeśli jutro umrzesz, nigdy nie dowiem się, jak to jest być z tobą ― powiedział cicho Severus.

― Skąd w ogóle wiesz, co się dzieje?

― Szpieguję Voldemorta, pamiętasz? Nie słyszę wszystkiego, ale wiem, że jutro wydarzy się coś ważnego. Wiem również, że odwołano twoje zajęcia… ze względu na twoją rzekomą chorobę i pobyt w skrzydle szpitalnym. ― Severus potrząsnał glową. ― Dodałem dwa do dwóch. Lord Voldemort zamierza przejąć Ministerstwo, prawda?

― Jakkolwiek, nie tłumaczy to twojej obecności. ― Ale Harry mógł dostrzec powód w jego oczach. Bał się.

― Przyszedłem, ponieważ… To może być nasza jedyna szansa. I nie chcę jej stracić.

― Nie masz zbyt dobrego zdania na temat moich zdolności pojedynkowania się.

― Cóż, uczysz mugoloznawstwa, nie obrony. ― Severus westchnął na ostre spojrzenie Harry’ego. ― Jest wiele rzeczy, które mógłbym powiedzieć. Ale… Po prostu nie chcę cię stracić.

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że nie zmierza umrzeć, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Ten Voldemort nie miał w sobie krwi Harry’ego, więc nic ich nie wiązało. W dodatku, Potter nie miał ochrony swojej matki. Niebezpieczeństwo było realne.

Właściwie, było wiele rzeczy przemawiających za jego śmiercią. Przede wszystkim uniknęliby paradoksu dwóch wersji jego osoby. Westchnął:

― A co jeśli zrobimy to, a nie umrę? Zwolnią mnie.

― Nie, jeśli żaden z nas niczego nie powie. Wrócę do mojego dormitorium przed świtem. ― Severus uśmiechnął się do niego. ― I może wyślę cię do bitwy z powodem, by pozostać żywym.

― Merlinie broń mnie przez nadmiernie dramatycznymi siedemnastolatkami ― Harry częściowo spodziewał się oburzenia, ale Severus tylko westchnął.

― Mam osiemnaście lat. A ty dobrze wiesz, że mnie chcesz. ― Towarzyszący temu stwierdzeniu uśmieszek nie był tak pewne siebie, jak powinien.

Chociaż ciężko było mu to przyznać, Severus miał rację. Harry chciał go. Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie na myśl o tym, że mimo wszystko Snape był go niepewny. To zapewne dlatego też chłopak nie był rozebrany. Odrzucenie go nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego żadnemu z nich. Całkiem możliwe, że tylko zaszkodziłoby ich ewentualnemu, przyszłemu związkowi.

Kogo próbował oszukać? Chciał Severusa, chciał go dotknąć i posmakować, skosztować językiem każdy cal jego ciała. Był twardy na samo wyobrażenie.

Kilka miesięcy, które im pozostało, nie będą trwały w nieskończoność, ale gdyby rzeczywiście miał umrzeć jutro…

Z westchnieniem, odsunął koce i wślizgnął się do łóżka obok Severusa, plecami do wezgłowia.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w początkowej radości.

― Tak?

Zamykając oczy, Harry wypuścił kolejne westchnienie. To było złe, tak bardzo złe. Powinni poczekać. Powinni poczekać. Ale Severus był tutaj teraz i chociaż nazajutrz mógł za to zapłacić, Harry potrzebował go tej nocy.

― Jestem pewien, że to zły pomysł, ale tak.

Uśmiech, który rozjaśnił twarz Severusa był tego wart. Wczołgał się na Harry'ego, by usiąść mu na kolanach. Powoli, Severus wsunął swoje palce we włosy mężczyzny i podniósł głowę w tej samej chwili, gdy Harry się pochylił.

Coś w środku Harry’ego zmiękło na ten delikatny pocałunek. Usta Severusa musnęły jego, nie łącząc się z nimi, ale zamiast tego poruszając się po nich delikatnie. Jego język wysunął się i lizał powoli, ostrożnie wzdłuż krawędzi ust Harry’ego.

Coś w jego brzuchu się zacisnęło i uciekło mu kolejne westchnienie. Usta Severusa zamknęły się wokół jego warg i Potter pozwolił sobie zatopić się w pocałunku. Dobrym. Bardzo, bardzo dobrym.

Jego palce trzęsły się, gdy próbował rozpiąć guziki koszuli Severusa. Ku jego rozdrażnieniu musiał się z nimi nawalczyć. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, przesunął usta na szyję chłopaka, całując jego obojczyki.

― Merlinie ― Westchnął chłopak, kiedy Harry przygryzł delikatnie jeden z jego sutków. Plecy Severusa wygięły się, a on znalazł się jeszcze bliżej mężczyzny, który zaczął ssać nieco mocniej, wyrywając spomiędzy warg chłopaka kolejny jęk.

Jego dłonie przesuwały się po szczupłych plecach Severusa. Przytył trochę podczas roku szkolnego, ale nie wystarczająco. Harry czuł jego żebra pod palcami.

Przez chwilę mocował się ze spodniami i bielizną chłopaka, aż w końcu kazał mu położyć się na plecach, odkrywając smaczną, bladą skórę, naznaczoną miejscami kępkami ciemnych włosów: pod pachami, na klatce piersiowej, a także wspaniałą ścieżkę prowadzącą do grubości w jego pachwinie. Była to uczta dla zmysłów i Harry nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

Pochylił się i zaczął lizać jego skórę od klatki piersiowej aż do jego pępka, kiedy Severus nagle wydał z siebie najbardziej nieoczekiwany dźwięk.

Harry uśmiechnął się, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

― Czy ty właśnie zachichotałeś?

― Nie wygłupiaj się. Oczywiście że nie. Nie zrobiłbym tego. ― Ale jego usta wygięte były w lekkim uśmiechu. Kiedy Harry pochylił głowę i znowu go polizał, Severus wydał z siebie ten sam dźwięk.

― Mówisz?

― Czarodzieje, którzy nie kończą tego, co zaczęli, zostają przeklęci.

― Racja ― przyznał Harry. Był pewien, że Severus nie chciałby, by powiedział, że to urocze, więc zostawił tę myśl na później. Pochłonięty nowym miejscem, pochylił głowę i kontynuował lizanie w dół podbrzusza Severusa.

Harry schował twarz w gęstych włosach, oddychając głęboko ziemistym, męskim zapachem. Kochał to, kochał w nim wszystko. Był również świadomy potrzeby Severusa, na którą coś w nim odpowiedziało. Coś, co doprowadziło ich do tej sytuacji, kiedy rozum kazał poczekać.

Bez chwili wahania, zamknął usta na twardym członku Severusa, biorąc go tak głęboko w usta, jak mógł. Ten wygiął plecy i pchnął raz, drugi i trzeci, nim doszedł z lekkim okrzykiem.

― Merlinie. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłem to tak szybko. ― Severus zakrył twarz ramieniem.

― To dość nieoczekiwane. Jestem pewien, że w ciągu kilku minut będziesz gotowy, by to powtórzyć.

― Mógłbym zrobić też coś dla ciebie? ― zapytał Severus niskim głosem. ― Chcesz mnie pieprzyć?

Czy chciał? Z całą pewnością nie spodziewał się, że stanie się to tak szybko.

― Tylko, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz.

― A jak myślisz? ― Severus przewrócił się na brzuch i rozłożył nogi. ― Kiedy tylko chcesz.

Harry zamknął oczy i wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Jakim zaufaniem ten go darzył, że tak mu się zaoferował? Harry chciał być go wart. Począwszy od górnej części kręgosłupa, oblizał każde wgłębienie miedzy kręgami. Kiedy dotarł do końca, wtulił policzek w miękką skórę, nim rozchylił pośladki chłopaka i dmuchnął w rozgrzane ciało.

― Och, Merlinie, proszę! ― wyjęczał Severus.

Harry potarł palcem pomarszczoną skórę i chłopak wypiął się w jego kierunku.

― Proszę ― jęknął.

Z uśmiechem, Harry znowu się nad nim pochylił, zastępując palec językiem. Severus wydał z siebie dziwny, jęczący odgłos.

― Proszę ― zaskomlał znowu.

Harry’ego całkowicie pochłonęło jego nowe zadanie, gdy jego język na zmianę wsuwał się i wysuwał. Smak Severusa zdominował wszystkie jego zmysły. Kochał to, co mu robił, kochał słuchać jego jęków, skomleń, błagań.

Po chwili, Harry się wycofał.

― Co? Dlaczego przestałeś? ― oburzył się Severus. ― Nie przerywaj.

― Mogę nie przerywać, albo zrobić coś innego. ― Przesunął palcem po wejściu Severusa i zadrżał w głębi siebie. ― Zakładam, że robiłeś to wcześniej?

― A jak myślisz? ― Severus naparł na palec Harry’ego. ― Czy słowa: pospiesz się, w ogóle coś dla ciebie znaczą?

― Tylko tyle, że nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.

Severus obrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

― Chcesz usłyszeć o moich podbojach? Nie ma nic, czego bym z Regiem nie zrobił.

Myślał o tym, by poprosić o szczegóły, ale może to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe. Zamiast tego przysunął koniec różdżki do Severusa i wymruczał:

― Lubricus.

― Mmm ― szepnął, kiedy Harry wsunął w niego palec. ― Nieco na prawo, o tak, tak. Idealnie.

Wyrzucił biodra do tył, poruszając się w jednym rytmie z Harrym.

Nawet jeśli Severus robił to wcześniej, Potter był szczęśliwy, mogąc go przygotować.

― Daj spokój, Harry. Proszę. Zrób to! ― Przez cały ten czas, Severus jęczał, skomlał i dyszał, popędzając go.

Ciężko było mu nie ulec chłopakowi, kiedy był taki uroczy, ale chciał mieć pewność, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Kiedy uznał, że jest gotowy, zlitował się nad nim, zakładając sobie jego długie nogi na ramiona i powoli w niego wszedł. Ciepło otoczyło go ze wszystkich stron i teraz to Harry jęknął, poddając się rozkoszy.

Powstrzymywał śmiech, kiedy Severus władczo mówił mu, co ma robić, dopóki nagle jego oddech zrobił się ciężki i nie robił już nic ponad sapanie. W pewnym momencie jego jądra zacisnęły się, a on zatracił się, czując się, jakby wrócił do domu.


	8. Siódmy rok cz IV

Poranne słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze przedrzeć się przez szparę między zasłonami, kiedy Harry otworzył oczy. Przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce nad głową; jego ciało, po raz pierwszy od dawna, było w pełni zaspokojone. 

Odwrócił się do Severusa, który wyraził swoje niezadowolenie pobudką, wtulając się w Harry’ego. 

― Nawet o tym nie myśl. Musisz wstać i wrócić do swojego dormitorium. 

Severus wydał z siebie słaby, niezadowolony dźwięk, próbując zmienić ich pozycję tak, by znaleźć się na Harrym. 

― Nie tym razem. ― Dłoń mężczyzny ześlizgnęła się w dół po plecach Severusa i spoczęła na pośladku. Klepnął go lekko. ― Wstawaj. Już!

― Toć wstałem. I nie bij mnie. ― Severus zmarszczył brwi. 

To było raptem lekkie klepnięcie, ale odnotował, by nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzyć. 

― Przed wyjściem musisz jeszcze wziąć prysznic. 

― W porządku. ― Westchnął i usiadł. Nie zrobił jednak nic, by wstać z łóżka. 

― Cuchniesz seksem. Naprawdę chcesz tak wrócić? 

― I kto to mówi ― sarknął, ale poddał się i skierował do łazienki. Już po chwili Harry usłyszał szum wody. Przeszło mu przez myśl, by do niego dołączyć, ale wiedział, że nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. 

Po jakimś czasie Severus wyszedł, mając na sobie spodnie i koszulę. 

― Zgubiłem dwa guziki. ― Spojrzał na Harry’ego. 

― Wczoraj ci to nie przeszkadzało. Poza tym, jesteś czarodziejem. Wystarczyło, byś przywrócił je zaklęciem. ― _Accio guziki Snape’a_. ― Wyciągnął rękę i te przyleciały do niego. Machnął różdżką i oba wróciły na swoje miejsce. ― Zobacz. Jak nowa. ― Harry wstał i podszedł do niego. ― A teraz idź. Musze się ubrać. 

― Wolę cię takiego ― Dłoń Severusa zsunęła się po jego klatce piersiowej i musnęła jego penisa. Który zresztą był niezwykle zainteresowany tym zabiegiem. Wymagało od niego całe pokłady samozaparcia, by się odsunąć. 

― Severusie, proszę. 

― O, właśnie na to czekałem. Aż tym razem to ty zaczniesz mnie błagać. ― Niemniej jednak odpuścił z westchnieniem. ― Pocałunek na szczęście? 

Harry bez chwili wahania przyciągnął go do siebie, a że był kilka cali niższy, zadarł głowę, sięgając warg Severusa, który i tak musiał się nieco pochylić. 

Pocałunek był bliski stania się czymś więcej, kiedy Harry w końcu go od siebie odepchnął. 

― Wiesz, że podczas tańca będziemy mieli problem, biorąc pod uwagę jakim jesteś kurduplem? ― Severus wyszczerzył zęby. 

― Nic na to nie poradzę. Poza tym, kiedy planujesz wspólne tańce? ― Gdyby udało mu się tego uniknąć, Harry nie tańczył w ogóle. 

― Myślałem o naszym weselu. 

Głupie pytanie. 

― Które nie odbędzie się zbyt szybko. 

Severus uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. 

*****

Harry ukrywał się w holu ministerstwa za trzymaną gazetą, starając się wyglądać, jakby miał powód, by tam stać. Atak miał rozpocząć się o dziesiątej, a od tej godziny minęło już piętnaście minut. Voldemort się spóźniał. 

Nagle wszystkie kominki rozbłysły zielenią i wyszli z nich Śmierciożercy. Serce Harry’ego przyspieszyło. To było to. 

Śmierciożercy gromadzący się w holu mieli szaty i maski. Zakon zdawał się pojawić znikąd i chociaż Harry nie wiedział, kto rzucił pierwszą klątwę, wkrótce walka rozgorzała na dobre. Klątwy nadlatywały ze wszystkich stron i co rusz rozlegały się krzyki. Gdy bitwa nabrała rozmachu, między walczącymi pojawił się Voldemort. Nikt się do niego nie zbliżał, on sam również nikogo nie atakował, po prostu przemierzając hol. 

Kiedy był już niedaleko, Harry wyszedł z cienia, ruszając w jego stronę. 

Voldemort uniósł na niego wzrok. 

― Zamierzasz do mnie dołączyć, panie Potter? 

― Myślę, że nie ― odparł z przyjemnością Harry. ― Nie jestem zainteresowany zabijaniem tych, których nie lubię, bądź tych, którzy się ze mną nie zgadzają. 

― Szkoda. Ponieważ zaraz umrzesz. 

― Znowu, nie sądzę. 

― Och, ale tak będzie. 

W ułamku sekundy obaj wyciągnęli różdżki, a ich usta opuściły zaklęcia. 

― Expelliarmus! 

― Avada Kedavra!

Dwa promienie zderzyły się ze sobą, przywodząc na myśl czołowe zderzenie pociągów, które przykuło uwagę wszystkich walczących. Siła idąca za zaklęciem Harry’ego wytrąciła Voldemortowi różdżkę, która pofrunęła w kierunku jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Zaklęcie wciąż wydobywało się z jej czubka, a gdy różdżka obróciła się w powietrzu, promień ugodził czarnoksiężnika w pierś. 

Widok zaskoczenia, który zastygł na jego twarzy, był bezcenny. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Harry pewnie nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. 

― Zabiłeś go! ― wrzasnęła Bellatriks, unosząc różdżkę. ― Avada…

Nim mogłaby skończyć zaklęcie, Alicja Longbottom posłała w jej kierunku klątwę, która uderzyła kobietę w pierś. Spojrzała w dół, a na jej twarzy wykwitł czysty szok na widok plamy krwi, po czym bezwładnie opadła na ziemię. 

Alicja wyjęła z jej zaciśniętej dłoni różdżkę, po czym przełamała ją na pół. 

― Cóż, tak pozbywa się śmieci. 

Po chwili Śmierciożercy zostali otoczeni, a z ich twarzy kolejno pozbywano się masek. Co zaskakujące, nie było wśród nich Lucjusza Malfoya ani Regulusa Blacka. Ale pośród wielu twarzy, które rozpoznawał, dostrzegł zarówno Avery'ego, Crabba i Goyla. A nawet Petera Pettigrew. 

― Wszyscy potrzebują sprawiedliwego procesu ― powiedział Harry do Dumbledore’a. ― Nie mogą zostać po prostu zesłani do Azkabanu. 

― Dopilnuję tego. ― odparł starzec. 

Nagle dopadła do nich młoda Rita Skeeter z aparatem.

― To ty zabiłeś Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać? ― zapytała Dumbledore’a jednym tchem. 

― Nie, to nie byłem ja. Dokonał tego Harry Potter. ― Dumbledore wskazał na niego. Kobieta wyglądała na zawiedzioną. 

― Nie uczysz przypadkiem mugoloznawstwa? 

Harry spróbował się nie zaśmiać, kiedy przytakiwał. 

― Cóż, może w przyszłym semestrze dyrektor pozwoli mi uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. 

― Możesz na to liczyć, mój chłopcze. 

*****

― Gratuluję praktyk! Z tego co zrozumiałem, zaproponowano ci wszystkie trzy ― powiedział Harry. Severus wszedł do jego pokoju późną nocą niedługo przed końcem semestru. Jeszcze tydzień owutemów i rok szkolny dobiegnie końca. 

Co prawda umawiali się inaczej, ale Harry nie potrafił utrzymać go z dala od siebie. Był święcie przekonany, że Dumbledore wiedział o nim i Severusie. Póki co jednak udawał, że nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni starali się być jak najbardziej dyskretni, niemniej jednak trudno było przeoczyć sprężysty krok czy błyszczące oczy Severusa. 

― Jeśli nie ulegnie to zmianie po wynikach owutemów, oczywiście. Niemniej, myślę że przyjmę ofertę świętego Mungo ― powiedział chłopak, siadając na kanapie. 

Harry spojrzał na niego znad stosu pergaminów, które sprawdzał i zmarszczył brwi. 

― Dlaczego? Myślałem, że marzyłeś o praktyce w Paryżu, dzięki którym mógłbyś skupić się na intensywnych badaniach. 

― Tak, ale… ― Severus spuścił wzrok, po czym westchnął głęboko. 

― Co? 

― Nie chcę wyjeżdżać do Paryża bez ciebie. 

Część serca Harry’ego rozgrzała się na myśl, że Severus zwyczajnie nie chciał zostać od niego oddzielony. Druga natomiast była zachwycona faktem, iż chłopak się do tego przyznał. Niemniej jednak powiedział:

― Będę tu weekendami. I gdy wrócisz. 

― Nie chcę…

― Tu nie chodzi o mnie. Przyjmij praktyki w Paryżu, skoro to tego pragniesz. Nie powinieneś rezygnować ze swoich marzeń bez względu na wyrzeczenia. ― Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i nie odpuścił, dopóki to Severus nie odwrócił wzroku. 

― Ale już jest w porządku, gdy to ty się poświęcisz? Nie chcesz, bym wyjeżdżał, prawda?

Och, słodki Merlinie, Harry niemal słyszał niezadane pytanie. 

― Severusie, wiesz dobrze, ile dla mnie znaczysz…

― Nie rób tego. Nie mów mi o tym, co jest dla mnie dobre ― rozkazał, a jego oczy były duże i pełne lęku. 

Przez chwilę Harry się nie odzywał, ale nie mógł odpuścić. 

― Chcę, byś pojechał do Paryża. ― Uniósł dłoń, nim Severus mógłby się wtrącić. ― Nie dlatego, że chcę się ciebie pozbyć. Nie dlatego, że mnie nie obchodzisz. Ale dlatego, że to najlepsze dla ciebie. 

― Możesz w tym czasie spotkać kogoś innego ― odparł cicho Snape. 

Chociaż on sam wiedział, że jest gotowy na składanie obietnic, był przekonany, że Severus potrzebował jeszcze czasu. Było zbyt wcześnie. 

― Mogę. Ale to mało prawdopodobne, odkąd mam kochanka 

― A co jeśli to ja kogoś poznam? 

― Wówczas postaram się być wystarczająco dojrzałym, by życzyć ci szczęścia. ― Chociaż miał nadzieję, że w razie potrzeby stanie na wysokości zadania, mimo wszystko niekoniecznie widział się w tej roli. 

Potrafił wyobrazić sobie taki scenariusz, oczywiście że tak. Severus w końcu był błyskotliwym młodzieńcem, a cały świat stał przed nim otworem. Nagle spadł na Harry’ego ciężar dwudziestu dziewięciu przeżytych lat i to przynajmniej z dziesięcioletnim okładem. 

― Pozwolisz mi odejść? Bez walki? ― Nie potrafił odczytać jego tonu. 

― Nie będę w stanie cię powstrzymać, jeśli nie będziesz chciał zostać. 

― Ale chcę. Właśnie to staram się ci powiedzieć. Chcę być z tobą. Ja… ja… ja… ― Severus wziął głęboki wdech. ― Kocham cię. 

Harry zamknął oczy. 

― Ja ciebie też. ― I taka była prawda. ― Wystarczająco, by chcieć dla ciebie jak najlepiej. A to właśnie oznacza przyjęcie praktyki w Paryżu. 

― A co jeśli znajdziesz drogę powrotną… ― Severus zaczerwienił się, jednak nie odwrócił wzroku. ― Zostawisz mnie tutaj? 

― Nie zamierzam dłużej jej szukać. Minęło już zbyt wiele czasu. ― Część niego już zawsze będzie tęskniła za jego starym życiem, opłakując Ginny i dzieci, które mogli mieć, za Ronem i Hermioną. Pozostanie w nim pustka, której nic nie zdoła wypełnić.

Ale po siedmiu latach wiedział, że było za późno. Nawet jeśli znalazłby drogę powrotną, nigdy nie byłoby tak samo. Nie odzyskałby życia, które utracił. Poza tym, było mu tu dobrze. Miał przyjaciół, kochanka, a do tego nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. 

― Nigdy wcześniej tego nie przyznałeś. 

― Czego? Mówiłem ci o moich poszukiwaniach. Wspominałem również…

― Nie. Krążyłeś wokół tego, a ja jestem wystarczająco bystry, by czytać między wierszami. Mimo tego co a właściwie kogo przypominasz… nie jesteś stąd. ― Severus zrobił niecierpliwy ruch dłońmi. 

Harry mógł powiedzieć, że był z Wielkiej Brytanii a nawet powtórzyć kłamstwo podtrzymywane latami. Ale to był Severus, z którym miał nadzieję ułożyć sobie życie i chciał, by miało ono solidne fundamenty. 

― Co chcesz wiedzieć? 

Severus zamrugał. 

― Skąd jesteś? 

― Precyzuj. Pochodzę z Wielkiej Brytanii. Jestem półkrwi. ― Skrzyżowali wzrok. ― Nie uczęszczałem do Instytutu Salem. Chodziłem do Hogwartu. 

― Gryfon, prawda? ― Severus miał zadowoloną z siebie minę. 

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. 

― Podejrzewam, że to widać. 

― Z daleka. Ale nie przybyłeś z przeszłości, więc musisz być z przyszłości. ― Zmarszczył brwi. ― Znałeś mnie jako dorosłego, prawda? 

― Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? ― Harry nie chciał opowiadać mu o Snapie. O złośliwej, okrutnej osobie, którą mógłby się stać. 

― Ponieważ powiedziałeś mojej matce, że jej ojciec był dla ciebie miły. Ale ona cię nie pamiętała, co prawdopodobnie znaczy, że nigdy jej nie spotkałeś. Mogę jedynie przypuszczać, że znałeś mnie wcześniej. I podejrzewam, że nie byłem zbyt miłą osobą. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Snape był kimś, kim Severus nigdy się nie stanie. 

― Możesz taką być ― powiedział w końcu. 

Na co Severus prychnął. 

― Dla ciebie. Dla tych, o których się troszczę. Większość osób uważa, że nie interesują mnie inni ludzie. Że są dla mnie niczym. 

― Musimy w takim razie nad tym popracować. ― Nie żeby miał jakąkolwiek realną nadzieję na zmienienie Severusa. Prawdę mówiąc, lubił go takim; był wystarczająco obeznany z ludźmi, by poradzić sobie z nimi w realnym świecie, a niczego więcej nie potrzebowali. 

― Nie zmieniaj tematu. ― Nachmurzył się Severus. ― Powiedz mi. 

― Nie. To nie ma znaczenia. ― Zresztą, te informacje tylko mogłyby go zranić. Harry nie widział ku temu żadnych powodów. 

Severus zmarszczył brwi. 

― Było aż tak źle?

― Tak. Było źle. I nie, nie powiem nic więcej. Odeszliśmy od tematu Paryża. 

Niemal widział jak Severus spiera się sam z sobą, czy jest sens naciskać dalej. 

W końcu wydał z siebie długie westchnienie. 

― W porządku. Chcę jechać. Moglibyśmy zająć się czymś innym, nim będę musiał wrócić do dormitorium i uczyć się przez resztę dzisiejszej nocy? 

― Cieszę się, że nie zamierzasz się dłużej spierać. ― Wiedział, że Severusowi naprawdę zależało na tych praktykach, ale najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo. 

― Jak byś to nazwał? ― Severus machnął dłonią między nimi. 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry rzucił pióro na stos testów. Nie był to czas na klasyfikacje. Wyszedł zza biurka i rozchylił zachęcająco ramiona. Severus już po chwili przylgnął do jego ciała.

Bez wahania ich wargi odnalazły się wzajemnie i Harry musiał zadrzeć głowę, by pogłębić pocałunek. Wsunął dłonie pod szaty chłopaka i owinął je wokół jego szczupłych pleców. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, kiedy Severus nagle odsunął się i pchnął Harry’ego na biurko. Ten przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, po czym jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a oczy zabłysły, gdy po jednym ruchu różdżki Severusa jego ubrania zniknęły, oczy. 

― Co ci chodzi po głowie? ― Jego twardy już członek drgnął w oczekiwaniu. 

― To już moja sprawa, a ty dobrze wykorzystaj ten czas. ― Severus tylko zrzucił z siebie wierzchnią szatę, po czym popchnął Harry’ego, aż jego plecy leżały płasko na biurku, po czym uniósł jego nogi. 

Dotknął go czubkiem różdżki, krążąc wokół wejścia. Droczył się z nim, nic więcej. Harry wił się, unosząc biodra i walcząc, by nawet najsłabszy jęk nie wymsknął się spomiędzy jego warg. 

― Severusie... ― sapnął, gdy różdżka wsunęła się nieco głębiej. 

Severus zaśmiał się i ten diaboliczny dźwięk posłał wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa dreszcz przyjemności, pod wpływem którego jego obolałe jądra znowu się zacisnęły. 

― _Lubricus_ ― szepnął Severus. 

Ciepło rozlało się po ciele Harry’ego i ten westchnął. W końcu. Coś 

Długi palec Severusa wsunął się w niego i Harry zajęczał. Nie dało się z niczym porównać dotyku kochanka przygotowującego go do tego, co miało nadejść. Uwielbiał to. 

― Proszę ― wymruczał, kiedy Severus nie zrobił nic więcej. ― Teraz. 

― Kiedy zdecyduję, Harry. 

Dźwięk jego imienia na ustach Severusa wciąż był dla niego wystarczająco niezwykły, by posłać kolejną porcję przyjemności wzdłuż jego ciała.

― Tylko pamiętaj, że się odwdzięczę. 

― Jasne. I nie myśl, że zapomniałem, co mi zrobiłeś ostatnim razem. Miałeś nadzieję, że zapomnę. 

― Biorąc pod uwagę, że było to zaledwie wczoraj, to mało prawdopodobne… ― Harry wstrzymał powietrze, gdy trzy palce jednocześnie uderzyły w odpowiednie miejsce. ― Och, Merlinie. 

― I to za pierwszym razem. ― Severus wyciągnął palce i zsunął spodnie razem z bielizną, po czym bezceremonialnie w niego wszedł. 

Harry jęknął cicho, próbując zgrać ruch bioder z pchnięciami Severusa. Ale ten nie współpracował; wsuwał się głęboko, ale powoli, jego członek każdorazowo uderzał w to szczególne miejsce, wyrywając spomiędzy warg Harry’ego kolejne jęki. 

― Cholera, mocniej!

Ale Severus utrzymywał to powolne tempo, doprowadzając Harry’ego do szaleństwa. Z każdą chwilą przyjemność coraz bardziej otępiała jego zmysły i nie miało się to zmienić dopóki Severus nie zdecyduje się mu na to pozwolić. Harry poddał się temu uczuciu, oddał się Severusowi, jego dotykowi, jego dłoniom, ustom, jak nikomu innemu. 

I Severus wziął go, skosztował i dał mu wszystko, czego ten potrzebował, a nawet jeszcze więcej. Z każdym pchnięciem przyciskał Harry’ego do biurka mocniej, szybciej. 

Pod wpływem przyjemności, która go zalała, zmienił się w drżącą, wijącą i błagającą masę; póki co jednak nie miał siły nawet myśleć o tym, jak wyglądał. To było dobre. Świetne. 

Po chwili czy dwóch, Harry stał się nagle świadomy, jak twarde było biurko, zwłaszcza z przyciskającym się do niego Severusem. Pióro przykleiło się do jego boku, a kałamarz z atramentem rozlał się po sprawdzanych przez niego pracach. Prawdopodobnie wykorzystywanie biurka nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. 

Severus zsunął się z Harry’ego i pochylił, by go pocałować. 

― Mmmm. Dobrze. Nie znoszę, kiedy po wszystkim muszę iść, ale….

― Nie masz wyboru. Do ilu owutemów przystępujesz? ― Harry usiadł i podparł plecy ręką. Biurko było zbyt twarde. Albo on był już na to za stary. 

― Wszystkich. ― Severus uśmiechnął się, wciągając spodnie. 

― Po co w ogóle pytałem. Moje ubrania? ― Harry nigdzie ich nie widział. 

Uśmiech Severusa nieco zrzedł.

― Powinny być gdzieś w sypialni. 

― Gdzie? ― Harry oczyma wyobraźni widział je na łóżku Dumbledore’a, albo co gorsze, innych nauczycieli. 

― Powinny być w twoim łóżku. ― Ale Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z niewypowiedzianego “mam nadzieję”.

― Jeśli przez ciebie straciłem kolejne szaty, słono tego pożałujesz. ― Jedne już raz zniknęły i nigdy nie udało się ich odnaleźć. 

Severus zgarnął torbę z książkami i podszedł do drzwi. 

― Obietnice, obietnice. 

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Harry wszedł do sypialni i znalazł swoje ubrania starannie złożone na łóżku. Severus był niesamowity. I wybrał właśnie jego. To było najlepsze. 

*****

**Epilog**

**31 października 1980**

― Mają dziewczynkę! ― Severus wparował do komnat, które dzielili w Hogwarcie. ― Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to dziewczynka! Byłem pewien, że będą mieli chłopca! 

― Co? Kto? ― Harry podniósł wzrok znad swojej partii szachów z Dumbledore'em. 

― Podejrzewam, że mówi o Lily ― odparł dyrektor, uśmiechając się, a jego błękitne oczy błysnęły. 

― Dokładnie. Ma dziewczynkę. Sześć funtów, siedem cali. Nazwali ją Sarah Rose. Jestem ojcem chrzestnym. 

Severus zamilkł, by złapać oddech, po czym pochylił się i pocałował Harry’ego. 

Mieszkali razem już niemal od roku, odkąd Severus wrócił z Paryża. Zaskoczył Harry’ego, składając podanie o przyjęcie go na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów po tym jak Slughorn odszedł na emeryturę. Powiedział przy tym, że dla jego badań to równie dobre miejsce jak każde inne.

Trzydziesty pierwszy lipiec przeminął niezauważony; Lily była wówczas w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, a teraz urodziła dziewczynkę. Los rozwiązał paradoks bez jego interwencji.

― Lecę do nich! ― Sięgnął po płaszcz i nabrał proszku fiuu, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego. ― Idziesz ze mną? 

― Wkrótce do ciebie dołączę ― odparł. Kominek rozbłysł zielenią i chłopak zniknął. 

Dumbledore zachichotał. 

― Wiesz, że Severus i Syriusz będą prześcigać się, by rozpieścić tę małą? 

Jako że James upierał się przy wybraniu Blacka na ojca chrzestnego, a Lily nie chciała odpuscić Severusa, obaj nimi zostali. 

― Och, oczywiście, że tak będzie. Podejrzewam, że przyglądanie się temu z boku będzie zabawne, nie sądzisz? ― Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu. 

― Co cię martwi? 

Czy wciąż był jak otwarta księga? 

― W porządku, Właśnie pomyślałem, że wszystko się rozwiązało. Nie ma zagrożenia ze strony paradoksu. 

― Och, rozumiem. ― Znowu zachichotał, a jego oczy błyszczały. ― Podejrzewałem, że jesteś blisko spokrewniony z Edwardem. Prawie mi się udało. 

― Myślałeś, że jestem jego synem? 

― Podejrzewam, że on również tak sądził. 

Harry’emu nie podobał się ten pomysł. 

― Dlaczego? 

― Przed śmiercią powiedział mi, że pytał o ciebie w Instytucie Salem i powiedzieli mu, że nigdy o tobie nie słyszeli. Ale co ciekawe, dzień później otrzymał kolejną sowę, informującą go, że popełniono błąd, a Harry Potter uczęszczał do nich przez siedem lat, a wszystkie jego opłaty regulował Ignatius Potter.

― Jak to zrobiłeś…?

― Tym razem to nie byłem ja. 

Harry podrapał się po głowie. 

― Więc jakim cudem? 

― Podejrzewam, że świat nie dopuszcza do paradoksów. 

― Więc nawet jeśli pamiętam moje inne życie, twierdzisz, że nie miało ono miejsca? 

― A ma to teraz jakieś znaczenie? Twoje wspomnienia bez wątpienia zaczną zanikać wraz z upływem czasu. 

Prawdopodobnie miał rację. Chociaż pamiętał każdego, kto się dla niego liczył w innym świecie, wraz z upływem czasu nie mógł przypomnieć sobie wielu szczegółów. 

― Podejrzewam, że to nie ma większego znaczenia. Ułożyłem sobie już życie z Severusem. Och, a mówiąc o życiu, muszę odwiedzić kuzyna i zobaczyć jego dziecko. 

― Skończymy to później ― zgodził się Dumbledore. 

― Masz na myśli, że później mnie pokonasz.

Starzec pochylił ze śmiechem głowę. 

― Przekaż Jamesowi i Lily że w ciągu tygodnia do nich zajrzę. A teraz sam się odprowadzę. 

― Dzięki. ― Harry sięgnął po proszek i płaszcz. Musiał zająć się teraz swoim życiem.

KONIEC


End file.
